Trial of a Demon
by DarkWingedSerpent
Summary: To pass over in the demon realm as a fully fledged daiyokai, Sesshomaru must learn a valuable lesson. This lesson just so happens to involve going to a school, a place where a young girl named Rin happens to attend. Does the taciturn yet alluring demon in disguise learn his lesson? Will Rin ever have courage to meet his gaze? Will involve lemons with warnings.
1. The Trial

'You aren't fit to reside here, that is the point. You bring the name of our house down with your rash ruthlessness. There are many lessons for you to learn that your brother has, for all his faults, already learned. My decision is final'

There was a stunning lithe creature standing before a wondrous throne, occupied by a woman who had made the above pronouncement.  
The creature was very still in a way no mortal creature could be, more like a cat on the prowl, or a poised snake.  
Though strikingly feminine in many aspects, he had the unmistakeable air of a male fuelled by rage and the need to hunt; delicate like a lily flower but deadly as poison. His long white hair shook ever so slightly in a sign of disgust, his yellow lizard-eyes flashing.

'You can't see what needs to be done in order for us to become the rulers once again!'

'Enough! Sesshomaru, our name is built on kindness, not cruelty. I know I am not your real mother, but she agrees with me at least on the point of your training. There is a rather monumental event that will take place soon at a city on earth. No more details will be given to you, but your actions during this time will determine the outcome of your trial – and your demotion, or promotion within this realm.'

'I refuse' his growl was menacing as he took a quick step forward.

'There is no use, young demon' The woman on the throne waved her hand, magic seeping from her finger tips.

And before he could move or even breath more air of the other world, the beautiful demon prince found his sight blurring and his consciousness fading from light to darkness.

The next he awoke; he was lying on a floor in the mortal realm. His entire being felt different, as though it was less 'full'; lifting his hand his eyes widened as he inspected it.  
Where there had been a glow around his form, and claws on his hands, he appeared as a plain mortal – no claws just nails, and no glow – just pale skin.  
Rising swiftly, though not so swiftly as he was used to being, he took in his minimalist surroundings. It appeared he was in a flat or apartment, and the sudden sound of horns and vehicles assaulted his fine-tuned hearing.  
The kitchen, living room and bedroom was all confined to the one space.  
This was utterly insupportable! In disbelief, Sesshomaru flung round looking for the bathroom, and opening the only other door apart from the entrance way in the place, he came face to face with himself in the mirror. Immediately his hands flew to his head, searching for the length of his hair – or lack of.

Cut to just above the shoulders, his hair was still white but choppy and he had – bangs? Like a fringe swept to the side, and there were no royal markings on his face, no fangs! His eyes were a dull hazel instead of blazing gold, and his royal robes were gone, in their place – a school uniform? He began to tear at the absurd button up shirt with his hand, finding it much harder without his sharp talons. But before he could entirely ruin his outfit, a green imp appeared at his side.

'Oh no, my Lord, you cannot go destroying that! I spent ages making sure it would fit you to perfection. You better get going, your first day of the trial awaits you!'

'_Jaken_' the demon hissed, lunging ferociously at the small demon.

The kappa skilfully dodged the attack – had Sesshomaru been in full form, the imp might not have been so lucky.

'No, no milord, you must leave! Don't shoot the messenger! You'll be late for school, you know'

'Late for - ? How _dare_ you order me around you little – ' Sesshomaru successfully grabbed the trembling green demon by the throat and lifted him up.

'Milord, I beg you to understand I have been sent to help you, not hinder you!'

'You can help by disappearing' Sesshomaru hissed.

'Now, milord – ' the imp began to implore the white demon.

But Jaken's sentence was cut short as he was promptly flung out the apartment window.

What the hell was all this? He looked like a revolting human, no less, and he was expected to attend a school seething with the two-legged mounds of rotting flesh? He was a young demon, but he'd seen thousands of humans die and live in his time. They were not honourable – they were doomed in a contract with death.

Sesshomaru immediately began tearing at his shirt again, but he was assailed by an invisible slap on the wrist, and a gust of air so strong it pushed him to the ground. A voice came to him on the wind that said: 'Go to the school across the road NOW or you will never return to this realm!'

Sesshomaru batted at the invisible force and snarled, cursing his lack of powers; each blow he gave was counteracted by the unseen presence, and he was left breathing rather raggedly without any answers.

After some silent moments mulling on the floor, with a clenched jaw he got up stiffly, straightened his shirt, and walked robotically out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Descending many flights of stairs in the apartment complex, the disguised demon reached the ground floor.

If he saw that pesky Jaken again he might just kill him, so foul was his mood. Looking up at the school gates across the road Sesshomaru growled in his chest and kicked a stone in anger.

'By the way, here is your school bag'

Jaken had appeared at his side, this time proffering a black bag filled with books.

'You carry it' Sesshomaru snarled.

'No milord I can't be seen by the mortals'

'You won't be seen by mortal or immortal if you don't do what I say very soon'

'But milord - !'

Just as the imp was exclaiming Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. The green creature was morphing – his skin became light brown, and he grew taller. Hair sprouted from his head, and his eyes shrank down in size. Before Sesshomaru stood a young boy of about fourteen, sickeningly adorable by human terms. His blonde scruffy hair flopped over dark brown eyes and a cheeky grin.

'What the - ?' Jaken looked down at himself and patted his school uniform, of the same style as human Sesshomaru's.

The white demon smirked for the first time in a long time.

'Now you can carry my bag. Off you go!' Sesshomaru slapped now-human Jaken's back a little too hard, sending the young boy stumbling forwards towards the school entrance. The imp had never been this tall before, and it would take a little before he didn't look like a baby giraffe gaining his footing.

Sesshomaru at least felt a little – a _little_ – assuaged by the situation now that he had by all appearances a human servant to abuse.

Trying to hold back her fifth yawn within the space of the last few minutes, Rin set out her books in the usual pile on her desk. She liked to sit to the side of the classroom nearer the back where the sunlight hit her face, keeping her awake.  
Rin's mind was often prone to wandering along non-class related topics, and if she did focus on the subject at hand her sleepiness would quickly kick in.  
She was always fighting between trying to listen to the teacher, reining in her straying mind and attempting to stay awake amid all of it.  
Her friend sitting in front of her never helped her dilemma, as he would always flick paper wasps over his shoulder, or slip her folded notes saying absurd things such as 'your monobrow looks good today' followed by advice on how to diminish facial hair growth.  
(She didn't even have the hint of a monobrow or any other facial hair above the norm for that matter).  
These notes unfortunately caused Rin to splutter with a singular chuckle that would raise the eyebrows of her teachers.  
This morning was no different, and when her friend Kohaku came to sit in his seat in front of her, he planted a drink from one of the school vending machines on her desk.

'For me?'

'Of course, who else?' Kohaku looked innocently at Rin.

'I just don't expect nice things from you, is all' Rin smiled, genuine happiness sparkling in her brown eyes. 'You're always tricking me'

Rin opened the drink and took a sip, only to find nothing came out.

Kohaku burst in to laughter, clutching his sides.

Rin slowly placed the bottle back down and slowly looked at Kohaku with a glare fit to rival Medusa's.

'It was a really refreshing drink, by the way' Kohaku said recovering himself from laughing; 'you should try it!'

'Oh, should I? Well all I can smell from this bottle is your backwash and it's put me off ever trying it' Rin stuck up her nose and hit Kohaku's arm with the empty container.

'Everyone please be seated and remain quiet!' The morning teacher began to maintain order in the room and waited for the class of students to settle in their seats. Kohaku cleared his throat as he gave one last cheeky glance to Rin and turned around to face the front. Rin, having been genuinely thirsty, looked with a slight pout to the front, a hand supporting her chin.

'We have a new student joining us today. He comes from Tokyo' there were some excited whispers in the room at this announcement ' – please welcome Hakai'

There were audible gasps as probably the most beautiful boy walked in to the class, a decided attitude in his demeanour.

Rin's eyes went from vaguely attentive to stunned, and the whispers of her class mates were filled with awe.

This boy had the look of a top idol, with clear pale skin, even paler hair cut fashionably, a tall and slim body set off by perfect proportions. His face was that of an angel, yet Rin noted within a quick glance that his eyes seemed shifty and strange. She felt an uncomfortable sensation in regard to him; - and Rin trusted her initial instincts. But there was a faint blush on her cheeks, which only deepened when the teacher guided the new student to sit next to her.

'Rin is a very friendly student and will be able to help you if you need it, as well as show you around our school in the break' Rin caught the teacher saying to the striking young man.

What? No, she can't possibly be assigned to be the new student's guide – that was not going to happen. To begin with, she zoned out of lessons far too much to catch anyone up on content, and her social awkwardness would only intensify by a million-fold if she even tried speaking one syllable to such an ethereal beauty.

Not to mention, her gut feeling still loudly warned her that this new person was for some reason no good.


	2. Argument

Sesshomaru's new name sat ill with him, it was uncouth and lacked the ostentatious number of letters in his actual name. To hear a mortal speak the word 'Hakai' in relation to him made his lip curl; but the smell of so many humans made him truly reel inwardly with disgust. There was such an unholy smell of death about them that he did all he could to stop from gagging in front of them all. Hearing with clarity each of their awed whispers about him, Sesshomaru was repulsed; that they should even be let to gawk at him like a thing on display.  
The teacher had pointed him to a seat next to one of the human creatures and it took the invisible strong hand holding an unseen sharp blade to his lower back to force him forward to go and take the seat like a whipped pup.  
When he was back in the other realm and he found out who this unseen presence was, he was going to slash them to pieces with his poison whips and send them in to eternal darkness.

Rin took a deep inward breath when she realised the new guy really was making his way toward her in order to sit at the table that now seemed suffocatingly close to her side. Damn Hitoshi for being sick today! He was the one who usually sat there.  
Shifting in her seat to edge away as subtly as possible, Rin caught a glance Kohaku threw at her over his shoulder. There was an evil glint to his eye that Rin didn't like, and if Kohaku planned to embarrass her more than she was already likely to do herself in front of this angel in human form, he had another thing coming.  
As if on cue, Kohaku leaned back in his chair and while doing so knocked some of Rin's text books off her desk, causing Hakai to stop momentarily. Rin immediately dropped to the floor to pick up the fallen books, glancing upwards at the new guy as she rose, bowing in apology. All he cast her was an annoyed look with beautiful hazel eyes.

Who did he think he was, looking at her like dirt on his shoe? But she was sure as hell going to get her friend back.

Kohaku looked back at her with a small smile and Rin refused to react. She knew he was going to love it when he found his bento box sabotaged with way too much wasabi at lunch time.

Rin snuck a furtive glance at Hakai, freezing when she encountered his eyes on her, quickly averting her own gaze.

There was something off-putting about his expression. Rin made a mental note to avoid looking his way from now on.

This whole time, while the class all stared at Hakai, the teacher had continued with the first lesson, of which contents Rin only became aware of when she heard the words:

'Pair up' and she watched as the teacher made a closing together motion with his hands, signifying the joining of desks.

Rin immediately thought: Well this high and mighty Hakai would have to move _his_ desk, not the other way around.

When it seemed that the new guy was just as determined to be deaf to the instructions, and all other students had complied to the teachers request, Rin heaved a belligerent sigh and dragged her desk to close the space between them.

'Open to page 109 in your 'Social History' text books please'

Rin saw that Hakai did not have anything out on his desk, so she reluctantly and shyly shifted her book across for him to look at. Being so close to him, Rin felt a strange lack of warmth. Maybe it was her own nerves that made her imagine things. The teacher began:

'In 1582 Portuguese missionaries came to Japan to spread Catholicism, but by 1596 this resulted in the martyrdom of 26 missionaries via crucifixion and Christianity was banned by an edict from Toyotomi Hideyoshi. We are going to explore the reasons for the failure of this evangelical attempt'

'It wasn't crucifixion that killed those martyrs' a smooth voice interjected before the teacher could continue.

Everyone including the sensei looked wide eyed at Hakai, the one who had spoken.

'Oh? And why do you know better than all the historical records and all of our text books?' Asked the teacher, wanting to continue the lesson.

Sesshomaru realised what he had just said, and quickly back tracked mentally to try and downplay the meaning of his words. He couldn't tell the truth, after all, and say 'because it was I who killed them'. He'd be sent straight to an institution.

'I – I just mean, it was the shogun, not the crosses themselves, that actually caused their deaths'

'Ah, right. Well of course it was by order of the shogun. I am glad to have you in my class to clear up these minor historical details, Hakai-san' the teacher sounded rather sarcastic and Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. He'd looked like an idiot to get out of the hole he'd involuntarily put himself in, but at least he didn't tell the truth.

The real truth in this moment, however, was that he wanted to get as far away from this farce as possible. Being at gross proximity with one of mortal kind, while being mocked by another, was almost more than he could bear. The girl next to him had no idea how fortunate she was to be so close to a Royal demon. He pondered showing his power to scare them all away from him and escape this damned trial; but try as he might, he could not express his fullness of power in any way. It seemed all he had retained was his sense of hearing and his lively disgust of anything human.

Rin had blushed when Hakai spoke – it was a very velvety tone, almost hypnotic. But she was piqued by his words and what they might mean; he didn't seem the type to blurt out anything for no reason and give such a weak explanation for it. There was certainly something curious about this person and despite herself, Rin felt a definite twinge of interest in wanting to discover a few things about him. The thought quickly left her as she accidentally brushed her fingers against his hand in turning the text book page, and he recoiled as though he'd been touched by a leper. Well! Hakai was evidently fully aware of his charms, and a cretin like herself was not worth his time or space. Rin suppressed her curiosity and promised herself to never show interest in this person. While Rin made this vow she silently glared back at Rika, one of the popular girls in class, who was throwing daggers at her for sitting next to the new boy. Rin would not be seen as a competitor in a race she had no desire to be a part of – that of chasing after the 'hot new guy'.

They were handed a worksheet as the teacher concluded his introduction to the double lesson, and Rin only got the briefest glimpse of the 20 questions outlined on it before Hakai had swiped it from under her nose and began writing.

Immediately feeling annoyed, Rin inwardly scolded herself and also decided she wasn't going to let this person's obvious autocratic complex affect her so arbitrarily.

Sesshomaru could of course fill out the answers so carelessly because he had been at the events the teacher had been rambling on about this whole time. Of course, the history books did not record his killing of the martyrs because the writer of the day simply didn't know the truth and had recorded his information via hearsay.  
What Sesshomaru remembered as actual history was this: a powerful foreign God used his human followers to try and take over the demon territory in Japan. Sesshomaru had gone out with other neighbouring rulers and slain every last trace of them, chasing away the strange God. Yes – Sesshomaru and his acolytes had nailed the corpses to crosses in mockery, but the holy men had not died by the hand of humans.

Many of the victories claimed by humanity were in fact executed by the protective force of the Demons. If it had not been for the prayers and offerings to the Dog clan after the missionaries were chased away and killed, the Demon's anger would have turned to its own people also.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by the cold aura coming from the human next to him. She reminded him of the monks that had often attempted to vanquish creatures of his kind for centuries. It returned the unwelcome reminder that he would have to wash his hand thoroughly after she had touched him just a moment before when turning the page of the text book.

Sesshomaru roughly pushed the work sheet back to Rin and said brusquely: 'done'

Rin looked at the paper like it was a filthy rag.

'Thanks' she said dully, entirely unimpressed by his behaviour. She hated that his closeness to her caused her body to feel a bit too warm and her head a little dizzy; she couldn't be too angry at herself for that – after all beautiful people no matter their disposition threw off the most uninterested of people purely because of the rarity of their appearance.

It was human nature to be drawn to beautiful things, wasn't it?

Rin rolled her eyes as she caught Rika glaring at her again. For goodness sake, the last thing Rin wanted was all this attention; as soon as the work sheets were collected Rin moved her desk right back to where it was and didn't even glance at Hakai. The teacher rustled the papers together so that they all aligned and cleared his throat to say:

'The answers on this sheet will determine if the pairs you just worked in will become a partnership for an assignment that will be worth 40% of your final year grade. I want you to have the best chance at getting excellent marks, so if you've done well on this worksheet, it should bode well for your assignment results. I will let you know your pairings tomorrow afternoon'

Rin thought she could feel her spine turn to a tube of solid steel. All she could do was pray Hakai's confidence in his own knowledge was merely a façade, and she refused to meet Kohaku's eyes as she knew he had turned to glance at her, no doubt with an evil look to his eye.

Hakai could forget being shown around the school, so Rin decided to scuttle out of the room as soon as the sensei had closed the lesson. As she went past the teachers' desk, she cringed to hear the teacher call her name.

'You looked like you worked well with our new student Rin-san! If you please, could you show him around the school as much as possible now? Hakai-san!' Rin had to suppress a shudder.

Sesshomaru was himself finding it difficult beyond compare to suppress a vicious snarl in response to the meddling old fool of a human.

Rin felt the presence of the new student behind her and she felt as though her spine had now morphed to ice.

'Rin will take you around the school now to show you all the relevant areas. You should have received your time table in the mail, so she can show you the buildings you'll need to go to for each lesson. I am always open for any questions you may have, Hakai. Thank you for working well today'

The teacher was soon drowned out by all the students that surrounded Sesshomaru. Rika was at the forefront of the quickly forming fan club, and she batted her lashes up at him saying 'What is Tokyo like, Hakai-san?'

The subject of her query merely looked at her with ill veiled disgust. Rin actually felt sorry for Rika and thought it would be best for her to try and escape while the crowd barraged Hakai with questions. As Rin turned to exit the class room, she bumped right in to Kohaku.

'Where are you going?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Let me past' Rin whispered harshly.

'Don't you have a date with new boy?' Kohaku inquired cheerfully.

'I will _kill you'_ Rin seethed between her teeth.

'Well, have fun! Don't forget to show him the old locker rooms' Kohaku winked at Rin and she almost slapped him. The old locker rooms were rather notorious for nefarious actions such as smoking and girl and boy meetings.

Rin remembered her need to sabotage Kohaku's lunch, but she thought her revenge would have to be more elaborate now that he was so quick to tease her about Hakai, within just a few hours of the insufferable beautiful boy entering her life.

'Oh, Kohaku, while I wait for Hakai's fan club to disperse, would you mind giving this to Rika? She borrowed it off me yesterday, and seeing as how busy I'll be with showing the new guy around the entire universe I won't be able to talk to her'

Kohaku went bright red.

'Ah – haha, can't that wait? Surely you can just put it in her locker or something?'

'You know what? Great idea! You can put it in her locker!' Rin's plan was working. 'Just give me a minute while I go and get it from my desk, I left it there.'

Rin grinned evilly to herself and scurried back to her desk, which was hidden behind the throng of students assailing Hakai.  
She quickly ripped out a piece of paper and wrote 'I love you Rika. From Kohaku' on it, and slid it inside a text book, walking back to her friend.

'Here, this is Rika's. Thanks, Kohaku'

'A-alright. No worries. See you next lesson?'

'Sure, see you' Rin smiled and waved as Kohaku left and Rin felt herself holding back a satisfied chuckle, which might have actually come out slightly had not the mirth turned to a shocked cough as her upper arm was grabbed and she found herself dragged bodily from the room.

Hakai had her arm in an iron grip and she looked up at his face with widened eyes. She forgot how tall he was, especially in comparison to her quite short stature, and felt her neck muscle twinge in objection to the angle her head was forced in to look up at him. His face was paler than before, and his eyes seemed dark.

'E-excuse me!' Rin began, trying to sound outraged, but her voice came out in a breathy weak way that aggravated her.

'_Get me away from them'_ she heard him mutter, or – growl? With such a hatred that she actually felt scared.

Much to spectators' interest and delight, (especially Kohaku's who had just returned from his small errand to Rika's locker), Hakai unceremoniously man handled Rin past everyone in the hall way and outside to the court yard, past everyone there and toward the empty sporting ground which was essentially a large grassed area.

'What the HELL!' Rin finally found her voice and had jerked her arm from the new guy's grip.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand, realising he had almost killed this girl, so furious was he. That swarm of humans closing in around him like a swamp of death had made him see red, being assaulted by their obnoxious questions and blasphemies – never had a Royal Demon Prince been treated so by mere mortals, their eyes allowed to look at him as though they were _equals_! He had indeed almost allowed his temper to get the better of him and throw this small human across the field they now stood in, intending to break her neck.

'Leave me' he barked rudely to Rin, who took no time in obeying him, after shaking her head in antipathy at him and looking him up and down with a scathing glare.

'Find your own way around this damn school' she threw over her shoulder as she very much looked forward to returning to Kohaku. Not quite surprised to find a small gathering of people watching her with the new boy, Rin shouldered through them angrily and went to find her friend in the spot they usually sat.

'Don't' Rin held up a hand as she went to sit next to her friend.

'Don't what?' Kohaku asked, with feigned innocence.

'Don't ask or mention anything about that person'

'Geez, Rin-san he's only been at school for what – four hours now and you're already like this?'

'I'm not even talking about it - all I know is he's a delinquent and bad news'

'Who's this?' Chimed in Ayami.

'The new guy Hakai' Kohaku replied. 'Rin just had to take him around the school for a bit, but she should've taken a lot longer than she has'

'Oh – is he mean?' Ayami looked wide eyed at Rin. This was when Rin realised that she couldn't get out of talking about the damned man.

'You could say that' Rin muttered ominously.

'He looks like an idol' Kohaku elaborated to Ayami, who obviously wanted more information than Rin was willing to offer. 'But he has a bit of a rough manner from what I could tell this morning'

'So he's in your class?'

'In our social history one at least' Kohaku mumbled between bites of his lunch.

'I'm intrigued' Ayami mused 'can you point him out to me if he walks past us?'

'No' Rin re-joined quickly.

'So did he tell you you're short or something?' Ayami ventured, trying to pick her words carefully. Calling Rin 'short' was taboo.  
Ayami was awarded with a withering look and Rin sighed.

'Alright, Aya, I'll tell you. He scared the heck out of me by saying he hated all the people in our class for asking the new kid questions – then proceeded to man handle me'

'Eek!' Ayami squealed, obviously way more delighted that the story was juicier than she'd imagined.

'And he looks like an idol you said?' the excited girl asked Kohaku rhetorically. 'Oh how romantic, Rinny! You always wanted an intense romance with a hot guy!' Ayami clapped her hands together in delight.

Kohaku spluttered and Rin's eye twitched.

'Aya-chan.' Rin's voice was sickly sweet. 'If you say that sentence again, I'll leave the coop door and the yard gate open for your beloved chickens next time I'm over your house'

'I didn't mean it!' Ayami exclaimed quickly. 'It did just sound so romantic though' she whispered.

'Don't look now, but – ' Kohaku was looking over toward an undercover walkway just across from where they were seated.

Ayami's gaze followed her friend's line of sight to witness a vision in human form walking toward the science lab, followed by a small bevvy of students.

'I-is that him?' Ayami gawked.

'Stop gaping, yes it is' Rin mumbled, annoyed.

'Damn! And he man handled you?'

'Ayami' Rin's tone effectively shut her friend up.

'Rin if you're not careful you'll get too focused on him' Kohaku said.

'What?' the two girls looked confused.

'When you hate someone, it's almost as intense an energy as love, and you often end up thinking about more often than not. To hate someone takes a lot of energy'

'You're right' Rin mused, sucking on her drink straw. 'Let me just cool off after this morning, and as long as I have no more classes with him, I'll be fine and not think about it anymore'

Ayami pursed her lips, holding in a smirk.  
'Ah, Rin. Wasn't he just going to the science lab?'

Rin looked up at Ayami with a refreshed expression, only for it to quickly dissipate to a deep frown again. Kohaku was giggling.

She had science next.


	3. Anger

Sesshomaru had glared so menacingly at the onlookers peering in on his temper tantrum with Rin in tow that they quickly dispersed.

He had to find a way to contact his mother; there was no way he was going to last in this school without committing genocide, trial be damned. As he was about to walk off across the field, he heard a grossly familiar voice.

'Yo, older brother!'

Turning to face who he thought was Inuyasha, he saw Jaken in human form mimicking the dog-eared nuisance.

'I am not – in the mood' Sesshomaru gritted out to Jaken.

'Sorry milord – I mean, Hakai-sama'

'Don't call me that deplorable name'

'But – we must keep up appearances!'

'Don't you have class to go to or something?' Sesshomaru sneered at the imp in disguise.

'Actually, soon – yes, and I'm loving the attention I'm getting from cute women!'

Sesshomaru merely awarded the demon with a repelled sneer, bending down to hiss in his face;

'Either find a way to make yourself useful by ending this damn trial, or leave me to find my way back to where I belong'

'B-but milord, you can't! They've totally sealed the otherworld entrances and you won't be allowed back until you've completed the trial!'

'Who are 'they' you speak of? My mother? I am more powerful than she'

'Ah-ha, how to say this – ' Jaken scratched his head 'no, you're not. Not until you've completed the trial, that is'

Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the throat, a favourite move of his.

'Do you know what I like, imp?' the Demon Prince snarled. 'I really like toad soup. It's delicious when skinned live, and the meat tenderised before death'

Jaken went a shade of green that almost matched his true form.

'Mi-milord, forgive me, I'm only the messenger!'

'And did my mother send you?'

'N-no – I mean yes!'

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, tightening his hold on the creatures' throat.

'Who sent you?'

'Your mother!'

'If I find out you've lied to me – ' Jaken gulped as Sesshomaru's hand became too tight for comfort.

'I swear, milord!' He squeaked between gasps.

'Swear to the gods that your skin will be saved at the end of this. Can you at least shed some light on the situation, O messenger?' Sesshomaru said snidely.

'W-well, you just need to be a student here, and apparently everything the trial involves has already been arranged'

'If you know more than that and you're not telling me – '

'If I did know, do you think I'd exchange my life for some measly information, Sesshomaru-sama?'

'Hmm' the Princely Demon mulled suspiciously.

'Surely the trial does not involve merely going through the motions of a school human'

'If it helps, milord, if Inuyasha's trial was anything to go by, you'll probably have to fight stuff'

Inuyasha's trial had been completed last year. Sesshomaru began pacing.  
'I don't know why he had his trial before mine' he said with inward confusion.

'Yours – took a little longer to set up, maybe?'

The Demon's hazel eyes narrowed, and he turned to face Jaken.

'Am I in some sort of simulation? Is this not earth? Is that you keep meaning by 'arranged' and 'set up'?'

'N-no! It's just – the 'powers that be' can tell the future, and knew what would happen within your trial, is all!'

'You're a spark away from a full blaze of fury, imp, if I find out you know more' Sesshomaru warned.

'I – I think it's time for class, Sesshomaru-sama!'

'Class can go to hell' Sesshomaru huffed, as he nonetheless went toward the science lab where his next class was, leaving Jaken a shaking yet relieved mess.

If he had to play by the gods games, then he would – but afterwards there would be worse than hell to pay, and he'd be more a vision of fury and fear than his Great Grandfather Cerberus himself.

The last thing he was going to do was willingly mingle with humans, but he could write on their little test papers and play human until whatever time this farcical trial was up. It had better be sooner than later, but he didn't want to admit to himself that there was no way he could return to his own Realm no matter how desperately he might want to – for his powers were taken from him.

It had only been four hours, and he was already utterly done with the place.

He didn't even notice Rin sitting in the darkest corner at the back of the science lab when he entered, his senses were focused on the pesky followers behind him and figuratively swatting away their questions with an annoyed hand.

On Rin's part, she had of course purposefully picked the seat she was in to remain as far from Hakai as possible. There was no way she was going to be forced in some sort of 'pair' in this class. Kohaku sat next to her and there was no other seat on her other side for anyone to possibly occupy.

'Why don't you go join the fan club? I'm sure you want to' Kohaku teased her.

'Oh ha ha' Rin replied sarcastically and pointed to an image of an old man bending over, holding his back in pain on the page Kohaku had opened to in his human biology book. 'Oh look, they put a picture of you in there!'

Kohaku gave Rin a humourless smile, his lips a thin straight line.

'What other jokes are up your sleeve, Comedian-san?'

'Oh, you'll find out soon' Rin smiled, remembering the note she'd slid in the text book for Rika.

Sesshomaru passed the rest of his first day with as little bumps as he could manage, despite the reprehensible presence of the humans constantly annoying him for information about his personage.

There was no way he would engage them, and his silence only served to increase his newly formed fan club's determination to 'crack' the code on the striking new kid. A bishounen, from Tokyo, was not something the students were blessed with often, and so they were stubborn in their efforts to find as much about Tokyo life as possible, and about Hakai's background (Surely, he was famous, or rich, or an idol in disguise?)

There was nothing more wonderful to hormonal teenagers than a pretty boy with a mysterious air, after all. Rika had already taken a picture of him and used it as a back ground for her phone, and Ayami had cajoled Rika to share the image with her. Soon, nearly every girl in the year had Hakai's picture saved to their phone and the online worship of him began quickly.

There would be no time before his photos were uploaded to websites online, such as onlineidol, localbishie, and every modelling fan club blog in existence.

Completely unaware of his rapidly increasing fame, Sesshomaru just wished to keep his head down, find out the actual steps towards completing the trial, and escaping the mortal body he was locked in.

The next day in social history, the sensei stood (in Rin's eyes at least) very portentously, like a harbinger of doom, at the front of the class room, about to announce the results of the previous days' worksheet.

It seemed an age before he got to Rin's fate and she refused to even side eye the white-haired boy sitting next to her.

'And 100% to Rin and Hakai-san! Well done, you got the highest score, incredibly accurate answers with even added details I myself didn't know, but upon research found to be true! You two must compliment each other wonderfully and I have high hopes for your assignment collaboration.'

Rin could have laughed with maniacal disbelief. She immediately thought of a loop hole, shooting her hand up in the air.

'Sir! Sorry to interrupt, but I actually didn't have any hand in writing the paper, it was all Hakai-san' she smiled sweetly. 'So in that knowledge, he and I would do far better working alone on the assignment'

'Oh, I see' the teacher frowned slightly at Hakai. 'Well, Rin-san unfortunately this is not an assignment that can be done alone. Most of it actually involves the presence of two individual opinions and concluding with a cohesive meeting of the two ways of thinking, but you'll read that in the outline I am about to hand out. So, seeing as Hakai still did so well sitting next to you, I can't allow you to do it alone – either of you'

'Uh, Sensei?' Rika spoke up. 'I'll swap places with Rin'

The teacher sighed and looked at Rika for a long moment and Rin watched him with desperate hope, willing him to bend for once to Rika's fluttering eye lashes.

'Somehow I don't think your intentions of working with Hakai-san include the desire for academic progress' the teacher concluded dryly. 'No'

Rika looked like she'd been slapped, and she couldn't think of words to reply; it was a rare occasion that a male denied her requests. Rin shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in resigned hopelessness, which meant she couldn't see the look Hakai gave her.

'If anyone else wishes to change partners, the answer will be the same by the way' the teacher continued as he began handing out the assignment outline.

Rin only opened her eyes when the assignment sheet was placed in front of her and the last thing she wanted to do was look at Kohaku.

'You will each receive a copy of the outline' the teacher said 'as most of the activities required for the assignment are extra-curricular'

Could this have gotten worse? Rin had already been thinking. And it just did. She skimmed with sickly dispassion over the outline, and read:

'Students are required to explore the various historical sites of our town and discuss with a partner the significance of each land mark. Opinions of historical and modern symbolism must be discussed – points might include the ruling class vs minorities, patriotism, religious implication, local and national meaning (i.e, what the site means to the people now) and architectural allegory'

Rin could have dressed in a hessian bag, sat a pile of coal and self-flagellated for a week and probably enjoyed herself more than what this required of her.

'The rest of this lesson you will begin with the site nearest us across the road from our sports field, the local shrine. Please, in an orderly manner, rise from your seats and line up outside the classroom.'

Chairs scraped backwards, and Kohaku turned to Rin as a quiet chatter broke out in the room.

'Well this is hilarious' he said to her and Rin almost cried.

This was so absurd she wanted to laugh in his face but she was too pained to even do that, so all she managed was a weak, you-win-Kohaku sort of smile. Her friend smirked and moved past Rin to go towards his assignment buddy Hitoshi.

Rin's eyes traveled toward Rika, who was staring at Kohaku strangely and she actually had to cover her mouth to stop an actual laugh coming through; had Rika read the letter hidden in the text book? Surely she had by now. Rin mentally patted herself on the back and couldn't wait to see what happened.

Sesshomaru was looking at Rin watching the Rika girl, and saw how her face went from a strange pained expression to one of barely restrained mirth. He glanced at Rika, and saw the girl watching Rin's male friend. Sesshomaru's eyes swung back to Rin, who was still smiling, but collecting together her things to go outside. Was she just going to ignore him? Good. At least one of these measly humans knew how to respect his space.

The students filed outside and sensei began guiding them outside towards the field; it was a sunny day, and quite warm, but Rin thought the wind had a chill on it. She absolutely avoided walking anywhere near Hakai, instead she wandered toward the front, alone, while everyone else had a partner.

'Hakai-san, do you want to partner with me?' Rika came up to Sesshomaru, twirling a lock of hair.

'I have a partner' Sesshomaru said with the utmost indifference.

'She seems pretty bent on doing things alone, so I don't want you losing out on marks just because Rin's being mean!'

Sesshomaru looked at Rin ahead of them, her brown pony tail blowing in the wind.

'I am more likely to lose out on marks working with _you_ than if I work alone' Sesshomaru said bluntly. Rika almost choked on her own breath.

A couple students nearby half coughed, half laughed.

'Oi, Rika-san!' her actual partner called out, and she rolled her eyes, falling back from being next to Hakai to re-join her friend.

After about a ten-minute walk they reached the shrine, and the students stood under the shade of trees near a Torii gate.

'Now students, please feel free to explore this area with your partner and begin writing some notes relevant to the assignment! You have 35 minutes left of the lesson'

Each pair wandered off, and Rin cast a desperate glance at Kohaku who only tapped the side of his nose at her, shrugging. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to let the freshness of the air revive her spirits, but that effort was cut short by a deep voice above her:

'Are you meditating?'

Rin turned to face Hakai, his eyes met hers.

'I-if I am, isn't this the right place to do it?' she stuttered, quickly looking away from his gaze.

The tiniest, absolute tiniest of smiles crooked the side of Sesshomaru's lips.

'I just want to say' Rin said, before every last bit of saliva left her mouth with anxiety, 'if you freak me out again like you did yesterday, I am not doing this'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. How was a human speaking in no uncertain terms to him, like a child? He had hundreds of years on this chit of a girl.

'I won't touch you again' he finally said, with a tinge of annoyance to his indifferent voice.

'I'll hold you to it' Rin breathed, not knowing in the slightest how her words affected her work partner. He was not used to being 'held' to anything by a dying lump of flesh.

Reining himself in admirably, he wondered if this was the test – to deal with humans on a basic day-to-day level. It certainly was proving hard enough, second day in.

'Any thoughts on this structure?' Sesshomaru asked with less passion than a rock.

Rin walked through the Torii gate with Sesshomaru following her.

They approached the shrine, and Rin was thinking quite deeply.

'Yes. I think this place shouldn't be used to symbolise power, or the ruling class in any way, even if it has been in the past. I think it should purely be a place of peace. I don't like it when religion is used as a tool by the monarchy to enforce certain laws and ways of living'

Sesshomaru felt a spark of anger.

'If these places did not represent the ideology of the ruling class, there would be no societal structure to argue about in the first place.'

He was the first person to know how important these shrines were. He and other beings like him gained their strength and power from the offerings and prayers given in them, and because of that, he could exist as a Royal Demon, ruling the land as it should be ruled from the spirit world. Without politics and power, Japan would not be the land it was today.

Rin inwardly rolled her eyes.

'So you're one of _those_ people' she said under her breath, but Sesshomaru heard her perfectly clearly. Rin thought 'no wonder he is so superior and horrible. He thinks everything is about power and struggle'

'You wouldn't be so damning of my opinion if the power structures that exist now were taken away and then you'd see real chaos'

Rin forgot her shyness and flashed him an annoyed look.

'Oh yes, I'd be so upset if the centuries of poverty, starvation, ill-balanced wealth distribution and war were taken away'

Sesshomaru had to stop himself from scoffing at the girl – if only she knew the real reason for the centuries of bloodshed! He could take her on a first-person review of this history she seemed to know so well if he was in his full form, and able to telepathically control her mind.

He inwardly kicked himself – as if he would use his great powers for such a mere purpose! He had nothing to prove to this flesh lump.

'Great! This is great!'

Rin jumped as their sensei came up behind them.

'Your having an evolved discussion already of two very different view-points! This is perfect for the assignment, keep it up guys'

The teacher went away rubbing his hands enthusiastically.

Despite herself, Rin quickly turned her head away to hide a laugh; this was just too strange to the point of hilarity. A stranger from Tokyo arrives at her school the day before, and by the second day she has already had a form of argument with this stranger? Maybe it was true that sometimes souls just naturally repelled each other. It was difficult that he was so attractive, because it made her less eloquent and comfortable in his presence - she felt a lot more 'aware' with Hakai standing besides her, and all her other class mates at a distance away. Kohaku walked past Rin with Hitoshi, and paused in his conversation to stop beside Rin.

'How's goes it partner?' Kohaku asked her.

'Well – we've figured out that we have different views' Rin tactfully replied.

'Don't be scared to argue with her' Kohaku addressed Sesshomaru 'she may be small, but she's fierce and can be scary. Don't back down, or she'll send you to the verbal shadow realm' Kohaku spoke as though it was a man-to-man, but all he got in return from the tall new guy was a raised eyebrow. Kohaku blushed, damn this new kid was too attractive!

'Kohaku!' Rin moaned at her friend 'You make me sound like a monster! If you raise people's expectations of my wit, they'll be disappointed'

'You and disappointment in the same sentence?' Kohaku sounded incredulous 'never! Good luck guys' he winked at her and went to get back to Hitoshi, who had entered the shrine.

Sesshomaru had been watching Rin, and after thinking for a few moments he said;

'Is he your 'boyfriend'?'

He believed that's what human females called their male mates, at least, in this time period.

To see Rin redden and jump slightly made the Demon slightly confused.

'N-no!' Rin answered, flustered, not knowing where to look 'he's my friend'

Sesshomaru looked to where Kohaku had gone back to Rin at his side, his eyes slightly narrowed. Her reaction to his question seemed disingenuous.

He had no idea that the question was very direct, rude for a relative stranger to ask, and hinted at an interest that was highly unwelcome to Rin. She did not want this person asking anything about her relationships with people, or to know anything personal about her above what was necessary for this assignment.

This was going to be a long semester.


	4. Angst

Sesshomaru found it aggravating beyond the bounds of even his temper that with his lack of power, he was incredibly reduced in what he could do. There was no way of scaring people with his terror, or inspiring awe and worship in every mortal. He could not command respect so naturally as he did in his real form. There seemed to be much less to do in this confined flesh prison, and he was achingly bored.  
He _needed_ to hunt, conquer and rule – it was in his blood, even if his physicality did not show it in this human visage. So, he was left a lot of time to think, and for someone of his disposition and species, that was not a good thing.

After the second day of his trial, the Demon did not go back to the paltry room in the high-rise apartment block. Instead, he took a road to nowhere in particular and wandered down it, having changed in to some clothes that Jaken had acquired for him.

He stared at his hands as he walked, deeply wishing them to grow their claws back. The power of manifestation was not on his side, however, nor was the goodwill of the gods apparently. How was he to fight stuff, as Jaken had put it, if he didn't have any powers to fight it? He needed his true form to defeat enemies. He could kill any species below him, from demon to human, but if it was a serious trial the monster would have to be far more powerful than he to defeat it – if it were to be a true victory and ascension in power level.

He had ended up walking along the side of a canal that was more the size of a river, and low street lamps lit his path along a wide pavement, bordered with boxed shrubbery and flowers.

There was no denying that his mother in law had it out for him, placing him in such a world of lack-lustre attempts at the beauty fully realised in his realm.

Two days was like a thousand years in that place, and it almost felt that it had been two thousand years away from it. The other realm was so visceral yet ethereal that it sapped one's energy to be away from it once its air had been tasted.

There was a gust of wind that smelt of vehicle exhaust mingled with the scent of night flowers and many various minutiae of human waste. He screwed up his delicate nose, abhorring everything about his situation, wondering how long 'they - the gods' planned on keeping him in this place in such a state.

If only the horrible monster would appear now for him to vanquish, he'd defeat it with his bare human hands, by god.

Instead, he saw Rin.

The girl was about 80 meters ahead of him judging by his keen eyesight, leaning against the railing overlooking the river. Her hair was out instead of tied back as it was at school, and she held a thoughtful pose. The moon reflecting on the water sparkled in turn against her profile, outlining her nose and lips in silver.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks; the last thing he wanted was to encounter the human that disrespected him so openly; let alone any human when he was feeling so aggravated.

After about ten or so minutes Rin began walking the other way, towards the bridge that crossed to a tight knit collection of low-rise apartment buildings, separated by thin lanes only bikes could progress down with washing lines hung between the spaces.

Sesshomaru found himself following her slowly, telling himself that he did so to know information about her. Such knowledge can give a person a certain power over another, and a possibility of blackmail – or to simply shut them up if they became too subversive towards a certain Demon Prince.  
Rin was a-part of his future realm after-all and it was people like her who needed to know their place within the world.  
Her idealistic peace talk reminded him why he disliked the current generations – they could not understand the fine balance between that very peace and war, and that it had taken all the battles to preserve that amity. The fact that humans like her turned their nose up at war and violence ironically meant they also snubbed peace. What was peace, anyway, but a gross lack of excitement and bloodshed?  
Humans like her had no idea the thrill of slicing open many bodies.

Sesshomaru knew human minds were simplistic to a worrying degree, but it just added to the fuel of his hatred for them.  
Ruling was a matter of pride to him, and he respected the responsibility greatly. He would protect and preserve his land and the people as long as he lived – but it did not mean he had to love, or even like those very people.  
Sesshomaru was made of power, and his duty was his existence. It had nothing to do with humans – all they were to him were vessels of worship towards beings such as he.

Rin had advanced across the bridge and Sesshomaru, with nothing else to do, kept following. So, she lived in the poor area? This was a matter of humour to him – she acted so high and mighty, yet came from nothing?  
Well, this was interesting.

The Demon reached the end of the bridge, just as Rin turned a corner at the end of an alleyway. Sesshomaru's nose was highly offended by the stench coming from these apartments and almost turned back, if not for a strangely intense curiosity that made him continue after her.

Did she really live here? He had to make sure so his future blackmail could be a real threat.

She had gone through a gate in a wall, and down another dingy dark lane. Sesshomaru moved noiselessly and watched her ascend a flight of stairs, at the top of which was a door; Rin un-locked this door and went up some further flights of stairs. She had locked the door behind her again, so he could not follow any more.

The Demon went around the other side of the alleyway, to a slightly larger road along the other side of the small apartment complex that Rin had entered. He looked up the building facade to see a light turn on at the fourth floor, second to the top level. His ears discerned movement within the room and he could hear voices quite well.

'There is no need to do that, Okasan'

'But you need it!'

'No, I don't need it more than you. Please, stop mentioning it'

There was a brief pause;

'If you don't take this money, your brother won't be able to see you'

Another pause.

'I will get a job and work it outside of school and see my brother with my own money'

'What work? There is none around here!'

'I'll – find something'

Sesshomaru's ears could hear no more as they seemed to have moved in to another room, and a loud scooter passed behind him.  
So she did live here in this dirty hovel, and she had a brother? He didn't quite yet know what he'd do with this information, but it was interesting enough to his deathly bored mind that required no sleep. Or, so he thought.  
His human form had many limitations he was not yet aware of; he began to feel a heaviness descend behind his eyes and seep throughout his muscles. Was this – tiredness? What an abhorrent sensation it was! It felt as though he'd been psychically attacked.  
Continuing to wander around without much aim, the moon balanced at 3am in the sky when he was standing on a high hill overlooking the town. He'd have to head back to his filthy apartment room soon.

Jaken no doubt was enjoying having the place to himself, and the Demon's thoughts toward that imp were not conciliatory in the slightest. He knew the toad was keeping something from him.  
As the Prince descended the forested hill, a chill swept up the valley below and rustled the leaves of the inky trees swaying in the darkness. A noise not natural to the surrounds caught Sesshomaru's fine-tuned hearing, and in the distance, far down the overhanging path he was on, his limited eye sight still managed to catch a glimpse of something the size of a deer scurrying from one side of the underbrush in to the larger wooded side of the hill on the other side of the path. It appeared to have six or so legs, and its body was strangely contorted.  
Kami, it looked like an ancient lowly demon from his childhood!  
Forgetting his tiredness and his very human limitations, the Demon Prince immediately sprung after the grotesque creature – his mind telling him that surely this might have something to do with his trial?  
Fighting things, and all that.  
The tree branches whipped him in the face as he rushed down the path toward the apparition and Sesshomaru could certainly feel the difference in agility and speed outside of his real form. That aside, he was bent on hunting this thing down – this was his element, as a Spirit of time past, denizen of the forests, tracking down a parasitic demon, just like the old days.

He reached the place he had seen the thing cross over, and didn't hesitate to rush head long in to the woods where it had disappeared in to.

Black night enveloped him completely, away from the guidance of the moon rays hidden by high tree tops. The air was closer and cooler in here, mist rose from the damp leaf covered ground like tendrils of smoke from the underworld.  
Using his only intact power – his hearing – he followed the scuffling noises in the distance, ignoring the ominous noises of owls and various night time beasts.

Sesshomaru gained on the specter quickly – it was grousing around the undergrowth supposedly for food. Sure enough, the thing was uglier than Jaken – festering wrinkled skin pulled over bony protrusions, covered in sparse coarse hair, the size of a large dog.

Sesshomaru held out his hand – and the awful realisation dawned on him in the heat of the moment that no poison whips were going to lash out, nor were his claws going to unsheathe and slash the critter to pieces.

Snuffling horrifically the demon parasite turned to face its aggressor and promptly jumped on him in attack, throwing the Demon Prince to the ground. Parasites like this one always sensed when a fight was against a greater or lesser foe, and this one knew it was versing a mere mortal man. This would be easy for it.

It's sharp teeth bit in to Sesshomaru's left arm and sunk deep, causing the Prince to cry out in pain – another anomaly for the Great Dog Demon, for in his real form even if he was in dire pain, rarely did he vocalize it let alone show it at all.  
In his human form, the pain was multiplied intensely, those teeth felt like a hundred daggers shredding his flesh open, the blood pulsing from the wound like wet fire running down his mauled limb.  
With a charge of adrenaline, Sesshomaru yelled and shoved the beast off with his strong legs, catching it off-guard, and wasted no time in sprinting as fast as he could back toward the path, back in to the moonlight – down the rest of the way to the river, across the bridge, zig zagging through various roads and finally down the road that led to the apartment complex across the from the school as the first light of day broke through the night sky. Blood streaming through his torn-up shirt, he staggered to a jog as his heart pumped the blood faster than it should have been pumping out of the flesh wound.

'_What the – milord_!'

Oh dear, that shrill voice was the last thing Sesshomaru's exhausted ears wanted to hear at this hour. What was it? Probably 6am, judging by the position of the sun peeking over the horizon low in the sky.

'Milord, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere! AHHH!'

As Jaken quickly approached, still looking like a schoolboy albeit a disheveled one, his eyes registered enough in the dawn light to take in the vision of his blood-soaked master.

'On Kami's green earth! What's happened?' The boy demon rushed around Sesshomaru in circles as the tall demon kept walking in staggering motions toward the apartment block.

'I fought stuff like you said' Sesshomaru gritted out.

'N-no, what the hell did you fight milord? A rabid dinosaur?'

'A demon'

'A - ? No, you must be mistaken, we killed out those sorts hundreds of years ago!'

Sesshomaru finally slanted a withering glance at Jaken who hopped around him like an agitated dog.

'Check again. In the woods on that hill' the Demon vaguely pointed with his right hand toward the hill that masked the beginning rays of sunlight in the distance.

'In that wood? Impossible! What were you doing there?'

Sesshomaru did not deign to answer anymore questions, but he lost his balance and stumbled, grasping on to Jaken for support.

'Let's get you back inside' Jaken muttered, staggering under the Dog Demon's weight.

It seemed like it took half a day to get Sesshomaru up the flights of stairs to the room they were staying in, but once they did all the Prince could do was walk through the door and promptly collapse on the floor.

'To think the Great Sesshomaru is so wounded by a low earth form' Jaken muttered 'he really has lost all his powers'

'What was that?' Sesshomaru's voice sounded suddenly full of clarity as he dared Jaken to speak against his strength again.

'N-nothing milord, perhaps we should get you in the shower to wash all that blood off you. If you stain this carpet any more, we'll have to pay to replace the whole lot and probably be locked up for a murder investigation'

'You'll be the dead body' Sesshomaru snarled as he pulled himself off the floor and swayed to the bathroom with halting steps.

Turning on the tap, he fell fully clothed in the bath tub and let the hot water wash over him.

The Demon cursed as the water burned and stung the fresh wound, but once the water had washed away most of the blood, he could inspect the actual damage. Four upper teeth and three lower teeth had punctured his bicep; luckily the wound seemed clean although deep.

'Jaken throw me your school shirt' Sesshomaru called out as he tore the rest of his shirt off.

'It's my only one! What are you going to do with it?' The boy popped his head around the door.

'_Give it to me_!'

There was not another peep and Jaken threw his school shirt in to the bathroom immediately. The Great Lord might be almost utterly human, but his voice held no less menace.

Jaken pouted in the living room as he heard his shirt being torn in to strips to be used as bandages.

Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom looking worse for wear, bare torso almost translucently pale, his choppy white hair damp and roughed up, actual purple bags under his eyes, and his left upper arm entirely covered in strips of school shirt, the blood already dotting through.

Jaken opened his mouth, but the look in Sesshomaru's eyes made him close it again.

'If the damn gods want me to fight stuff, they should divest me of this deplorable form'

Sesshomaru said half to himself as he hunted around for his school shirt. He had to go to school in 20 minutes.

Jaken tried to tactfully reply; 'Well, milord, maybe the fighting part doesn't, ah, come - yet?'

'_Then what the HELL am I doing here?_' Sesshomaru roared so loudly that Jaken yelped and hit his elbow on the low coffee table he was sitting next to.

'S-sorry milord'

All Jaken was awarded with was a menacing sneer. Sesshomaru looked like he needed 3 days of sleep and the small demon couldn't let him force himself just to attend school. He lifted a trembling finger in question.

'Can I say, milord – '

A shoe was suddenly thrown at his head.

'O – okay' Jaken concluded, rubbing his temple.  
Milord _was_ really pissed off then. Jaken thought it best not to say anything even in Lord Sesshomaru's best interests at this stage; he was obviously extremely angered by his lack of power and the as yet unknown purpose of the trial.

Sesshomaru tried to roughly brush his hair out with his fingers, to little avail, and he eventually just swung out of the apartment room and disappeared down the stair well.

Jaken sighed and eventually stood. He went in to the bathroom and sighed again at the sight of watered-down blood everywhere and the pile of grime-soaked clothing on the tiled floor. Sesshomaru was not a good house mate. Jaken turned to the mirror and became preoccupied with his muscles in the mirror as well as how cool his hair looked. He'd never had hair before. He had always worshiped Sesshomaru's silver mane, wishing he could know what it felt like to have silky tresses surrounding his face. No wonder he had girls giggling at him at this school over the road. This was great, even if he did have to deal with his Lord's foul temper.

It was a few minutes before Rin had to leave for school, and she was standing in the kitchen staring dispassionately at the pile of money on the counter.

It was her mother's entire annual savings.

Her brother Shippo lived in a village far away, where many rice fields were grown, and the ocean was far. This was because their father was a farmer, and she and her mother had moved to a larger town for work when Rin was quite young. Rin knew her parents were no longer together, and this was another reason for the separation.  
Due to money constraints, Rin had not seen her brother in ten years – she and her mother had left the village when she was 7 and a half, and Shippo had only been 4. All she could remember was a thatch of red hair and a cheeky grin – and as for her father, well, there was not even a single facial feature her imagination could conjure up to attribute to him.  
Her mother worked slave hours and was paid slave money, yet her maternal instincts still told her that her daughter dearly missed her young brother. She had pulled out that money a week ago and just last night offered it to her daughter to go away for a while and stay with her brother and father.  
Rin was in no way going to take that money, not any way in hell. Her mother was the one who deserved a holiday for working her fingers to the bone to put her daughter through school and pay for their little one-bedroom room.

Rin took the money and placed it back in the safe under the kitchen sink, locking it with a new code so her mother couldn't pre-preemptively buy Rin a one-way ticket to see Shippo.

Rin had decided now was certainly the time to get a job and go and earn her own way in the world, and most of all to go and see her little red headed rascal sibling. He would be just fourteen now! She often wondered what he looked like, if he resembled herself in any way. She hoped that he also thought of her, but she knew that he'd have even less money to travel than she and her mother did even if he did wish to visit. It was up to Rin to close the gap.

She pulled her hair back in to a pony tail and made her way down the flights of stairs, through the door ways and alley ways to the bridge, stopping at the street vendor just before the river to buy a paper advertising available work.

She skimmed over it as she continued her walk to school. Of course, anything full time was a no-go as she had school during the day, so anything after hours would have to do.

'Cleaner – full time'  
'Nanny – full time'  
'Gardener – part time'

Rin read further on the gardening job, but it required the hired person to have supplied their own equipment which Rin did not have the money for.

'Maid – After hours'

Rin's eyes widened slightly in half hope and read the requirements:

'No experience needed; training provided to successful applicant. Must be over fourteen years of age and female, refer resume to the below address'

The address was for a place right near her school! This was perfect. It would be the first thing she did when school was let out this afternoon; she felt a twinge of excitement at the thought of earning her own money and finally, one day, going to see her brother.

Her thoughts were so full of Shippo as she walked to the bus stop, and on the bus ride to school, that she almost bumped in to someone holding a camera as she came up to the school gates.

A bustle of what looked like journalists and camera men surrounded someone, and Rin had a hard time of it trying to get past them all.

'Rin!' Ayami came bouncing up to her 'He must be famous! Everyone wants his autograph!'

Rin raised her eyebrows in question and turned to look to where Ayami was excitedly pointing. Amid the rabble, there was one slightly taller than the rest, and he had white hair. Oh, for Kami's sake. Hakai.

'I don't have time for this' Rin started walking away, highly uninterested.

'Stop, Rin! The teacher won't be mad if we're late, they're all out here trying to control everyone!' and indeed, most of the students were excitedly bobbing around the crowd of photographers who had come to solicit Hakai's image to include in the local news.

'I don't care about being late or early, this is ridiculous'

'Hey, hey!' Kohaku came sidling up to Rin. 'Looks like your bf is hot news'

Rin put a hand up 'if you speak another word – I'll take my art scissors to your hair'

'Not the ones crusted with glue?' Kohaku moaned 'No, Rin, my hair is the only good thing about me!'

'The only good thing about you is when you're not talking' Rin muttered, walking past him.

She caught the eye of Rika who happened to be coming in to school from the other side around all the commotion. Rin watched the girls gaze swing to Kohaku, a puzzled, pondering expression in them. Rin chuckled. That note had evidently got under her skin.  
As Rin's eyes scanned back across the gathering crowd, she saw Hakai swatting people away like insects, pushing them out of his path. Rin felt strangely satisfied to see the horrendously foul expression on his angelic features; it reminded her that just because someone was beautiful on the outside did not mean their evil soul could tarnish the outer shell. It was lovely and comical to her sense of humour to see Hakai so perturbed.

She would have continued on unphased had she not also caught a glimpse of something bright red on the new boy's arm; - was that, blood?

'Hakai-san! Please work for our company!'

'Student-san, could you sign this picture?'

'Excuse me, smile!'

There was so much shouting and jostling around the poor new kid that Rin felt a bit worried looking at his injury which seemed significant. What the hell had he done? She shook herself. That was not her business to worry about in any way. She kept walking and left them all to it.

Meanwhile, Rika joined Ayami and Kohaku – the latter blushed slightly in her presence. Rika looked coyly up at him very briefly before saying to Ayami;

'Did you send his image to a journalist or something?'

'Pff, no!' Ayami deflected 'It was probably one of the underclassmen already obsessed with him'

'There's so many people! I mean, there's not much surprise because Hakai-san is way too handsome'

Kohaku glanced at Rika; eyes slightly narrowed.

'Oh, _isn't_ he' Ayami gushed, clutching her hands to her chest. Kohaku scratched his head.

'Well I'm going to leave you two to gush over this apparent god' and he made a quick exit to go and find Rin again.

To say Sesshomaru was angry was of course a hilarious understatement.  
He was seething, irate, incensed! This had to be it.  
This had to be the trial, to be suffocated by obnoxious flesh lumps shoving cameras in his face.  
Surely his step mother in a fit of spite had sent these demons with flash action contraptions to give him a migraine on top of his throbbing arm.  
He didn't even engage conversation with the cretins in any way, attempting to wade through the human morass with his injured arm being poked and prodded most painfully.  
If he was in his full form – well.  
Let's just say, the school would be painted red right now, with nice textural affects of brains and guts spread nicely among the blood. How he would love to let loose his claws and enormous power to rid the earth of them entirely! These humans were entirely abominable.

His murderous rage-filled eyes locked on to a small figure across the crowd of people, making its way toward the class rooms, past the mob of photographers.  
Rin, one of the few mortals who were utterly not bothered by his presence.  
His anger increased, all at once wishing to make her bow to him yet despising those who were indeed bowing to him shoving cameras in his face.  
What sort of sick paradox was this, that he required their worship, yet hated them?  
That when faced with those who refused to see him as a superior being, he was filled with an anger worse than what consumed him towards his swarming fans? Simple mindedness, he concluded in the red mist of his mind, must cause both sickening devotion, or nauseating revulsion, and Rin was of the latter.  
Well, she needed to learn a lesson.

Not helping his case that he was over-tired, injured, in pain, confused and angry, he finally freed himself of the rabble as the teachers successfully closed the gates on them all, and stalked toward where Rin had gone, intending to – he barely knew what.

But Rin had already sat down and was talking comfortably with Kohaku by the time Sesshomaru had reached the classroom, and other students were trickling in after him, taking photos on their phones. Rin didn't care to look up to see everyone enter following Hakai, as she was too interested in Kohaku's story.

'Yeah, so she messaged me last night saying I told her I loved her? I don't get it, I never said anything like it!'

Rin was using all her powers of self-control to not laugh and maintain a straight face as Kohaku had the most ridiculous look of confusion on his face.

'Oh wow, it definitely sounds weird! I wonder what's got in to her, because you don't like her at all!'

'Sssh! She's about to come in to the room!' Kohaku cleared his throat after whispering hoarsely.

He glared at Rin, as a certain realisation seemed to dawn on him.

'Rin' he said lowly.

'Hm?' She was opening up her desk to get out some text books.

'That book you gave me to put in her locker'

Rin glanced up at Kohaku with supreme innocence.

'What about it?'

'Yes, what about it, Rin-chan?'

'I don't know what you mean' Rin continued, her voice sweetness itself.

She knew that Hakai had sat down in his place next to her, but she was studiously trying to avoid what seemed to be an intense stare from that despicable person.

'I simply borrowed a book from her; and you so kindly returned it'

'Yes, I bet. And did you happen to add an extra 'page' to that book?'

Rika was now seated at her desk and Kohaku cleared his throat again, not wanting to draw her attention to their conversation.

Rin only smiled beatifically, leafing through her note book, not benefiting Kohaku with a single word.

'Students!' Their social history teacher came in to the room and clapped his hands once loudly to get their attention.

Everyone sat in their seats and faced the front.

'It has come to our collective attention that someone has contacted certain journalists in the area, and now have them harassing our new student Hakai-san. This must stop immediately. If Hakai-san wishes to be in commercials, in newspapers, on tv, an idol group or modelling sites, I am sure he would have already gone and done it himself. Am I right, Hakai-san?' the teacher looked at Sesshomaru.

The Demon Prince tore his gaze from Rin and pierced the teacher with his fuming ire filled eyes.

'Just so' the teacher rushed on nervously, completely intimidated. 'So if there is any further subversion of school rules, the offending students will be tracked down and suspended or even expelled. Harassing newcomers is not a part of our school policy'

'Sir?'

A girl had raised her hand.

'Go on, Akane-san'

'Maybe no one tipped anyone off? It could be that Hakai-san is really famous anyway'

'Ah – ' the teacher seemed to stumble a bit, looking at Hakai, almost if pleading him to shut everyone up on his behalf.

Sesshomaru was so far above the conversation at hand, and more in the realm of genocide lust, that he did not say a word. He needed blood and now. Red was all he saw and thought.

Instead, he fainted.

Everyone went silent as Hakai's limp body hit the floor. Then, all the girls screamed and Kohaku was the only one with sense who got up and started fanning Hakai's face.

'He's got a really high temperature Sensei, he needs the hospital!'

'Ok, I'll call an ambulance!'

The class room was in uproar, and within minutes they had Hakai laid out on their rolled-up jackets for cushioning.

'He's pretty badly injured too' Ayami commented.

'What the hell happened to him?' Rika wondered aloud.

'He really must be famous, up close he's even more beautiful' Akane sighed.

'_Not_ the time to be fan girling' a boy chimed in.

A few girls pouted at that enlightened truth speaker.

Rin was sitting in her chair, watching everyone in a resigned manner. Being beautiful had its perks, but hell, no way would she want this amount of attention every moment of her life.

The ambulance officers arrived, and Hakai was put on a stretcher.

'Anyone coming with him?' Asked one of the officers. 'He has a bad fever and concussion, he might be disoriented when he wakes up, and if someone is there to reassure him that will be best'

'Oh, me!' Akane and some other girls put up their hands.

'Silence!' The teacher was extremely tired of all this. 'I will say who goes. Rin, you're the only one here with a good head on your shoulders and the least likely to annoy Hakai even more on awaking. You will go'

'But - !' Rin immediately started, but the teacher silenced her with a hand, and the officers urged the matter of timeliness, and so Rin found herself following ambulance personnel out of the classroom, down the hallway, in to the emergency vehicle that had been parked inside the school.

'Please enter from the back once we've put your boyfriend inside' one of the workers said to Rin, and she didn't even have time to correct them as they were rushing around so much.

Rin stepped up in to the vehicle once Hakai was lain inside and sat gingerly on the edge of the van seats, uncomfortably close to the ambulance service people, and to Hakai himself. Thank goodness he was out of it.

Perhaps she could escape the hospital once they got there, before Hakai woke up, and she could make up some story to the Sensei.

'Your boyfriend has a temperature of 42, it's extreme. Please stay calm, we will get him injected with plenty of fluids and bring it down as fast as possible.'

42? Kami. How was he still alive? Rin watched as the officers shoved a canula in his arm and did all manner of tests such as blood pressure, a blood test, and began unwrapping the dodgy bandage around his arm injury. Her eyes fell to Hakai's face and she thought though he was pale as ghost, he looked awfully peaceful; his face for once devoid of it's sour expression.  
Rin had the sudden thought of 'no wonder he's always grumpy with people annoying him all the time'. But she did not like him any more after the sympathetic thought.

They arrived at the hospital, and one of the personnel ensured Rin followed them to the emergency room, offering her a seat in the cubicle they ended up in. It was extremely strange to be landed in such a situation and wished Kohaku or Ayami were here. Hospitals smelt far too pungent for her liking – bleach and sickness filled her nose and offended her taste buds.

She sat in that chair in the corner of the emergency room, with curtains pulled around them, while a doctor came in and began working on Hakai. He took a sample from his arm wound, and Rin was on the right side of the bed in order to look at the injury. It looked like a large dog bite; Rin frowned. How curious.

The doctor turned to her.

'I presume you're his girlfriend?' Before Rin could even speak the doctor continued 'Do you know how he got this bite wound?'

'Ah – no, I don't know him very well at all'

The doctor peered over his glasses at her, confused. 'Oh. Well'

'Sorry, sir – he's a new student in our class, and my teacher sent me to go with him. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything'

'Oh I see' the doctor seemed a bit more reassured. 'Well, it seems he got in to a bad encounter with a large dog – or bear, by the size of that jaw width' The doctor looked back at the wound, deep purple bruising now apparent around it.

'I'll need to disinfect it and stitch three of those holes together, which means local anesthetic will be required. I won't be putting him under entirely in the state he is in. In the mean-time, I will need you to watch him and ensure he doesn't slip in to a coma'

'A coma?' Rin felt a sense of panic. This sounded quite serious, and despite her dislike of the boy, she was not heartless.

'I'm afraid so. The blood pressure and temperature monitors will go off if his readings become abnormal, but there are more subtleties I will need you to look for.'

Rin watched the doctor place those white patches on Hakai's arms, connecting them to a machine, and she blushed faintly as he opened the new boy's shirt to put more of them around his chest area. Hakai's chest was pale and yet well formed, like alabaster or marble statues.

The doctor continued to outline to Rin what she needed to do, and all she could do was agree. After all she couldn't just say 'no, sorry, not interested'. Someone was gravely ill, and it was partly up to her to ensure they returned to normal. So, she would, and that was all there was to it.


	5. Asphyxia

Delirium imprisoned the spirit of the Demon.  
Thrown around many realms even he had not yet encountered, the oblivion of light and dark tore at him.  
Horrific screaming pained his ears to extremity, fires of burning fields flashed before his minds' eye, rivers of blood and corpses. What would be a vision of terror to most, this was his fantasy, a hope deep in his heart.  
The howling wind tunnel of time revealed Sesshomaru's innermost darkest passions and presented it to him in a hallucination so real he could taste the flesh of the dying. He hated humans with such intensity that the sight gave his unconscious mind the peace he searched for in the waking hours.

Yet a light shone in the distance, blinding him, and he did not want to go towards it. He did not wish to exit the realm of his desire and let the light strip him bare.  
But inexorably he was pulled, and the light met him half way in an arresting clash, bringing him back with a suddenness so extreme that he shot up and knocked over the drip trolley, pulling the canula and pulse points from his arm, dislodging the plaster on his injury, and completely frightening the girl sitting next to him.  
Like an animal he pounced on her with his long fingers around her throat, willing his mind to surround him with screams of torture again.

Through the red mist of his sight, wide and tear-filled brown eyes looked in horror up at him with such pleading that suddenly Sesshomaru let go.

'Rin?' His voice was a ghost of itself.

Rin had been watching for signs of a comatose state in Hakai even after his short procedure to stitch together his wounds, studying his fine featured ivory toned face and pale hair, when with near supernatural quickness the boy awoke and caused a scene of chaos. Rin found herself gasping for air within less than a second of Hakai going from completely at peace to something of irate – murderous possession.

His hot fingers around her throat squeezed with such strength that she saw specks flying in front of her eyes, and all she could do was stare up silently in to his rage contorted face – the angel, turned to demon.

In her shocked dread, Rin could barely keep up with the changes in him, as she found her neck all of a sudden free from his grasp, and he fell back, collapsing on the hospital bed.

Nurses and doctors rushed in to the room at that moment, restraining Hakai, re-connecting the needles and plasters, and Rin barely heard the doctor mention something about extreme disorientation caused by short term memory loss, but all she could do was stare as though her vision was tunnelled and distant at this boy who had just looked at her with such furious intent that she was utterly hollowed out.  
Sesshomaru's eyes were on her the whole time, almost in the way a predator keeps an unblinking stare on its prey, and Rin finally got enough movement back in her body to get up and leave promptly, despite the questions of the doctors and nurses calling after her.

He wanted to kill her. She did not know why. She did not know what she had done.  
But that boy, in that hospital room, wanted to kill her.  
Rin finally burst out the door of the hospital and immediately vomited in the bushes on the side. Stumbling, she rushed onward, utterly petrified, paranoid that he was somehow following her.

There was no way she could see him again, or at least for a very long time.

He'd wanted to kill her!

His face had been so terrible that her skin was riddled with large goose bumps, her hair stood on end. His hazel eyes seemed bright red in her memory, if for a split second, but that was probably her fear projecting itself on to him in the heat of the moment.

How could she say he assaulted her when the doctor had said he was severely disoriented? Rin couldn't believe it – disorientation surely did not drive someone to almost kill.

Walking, half running as fast as she could in any direction, she forced herself to take deep lungfuls of air to try and ground herself – she knew she was having a panic attack. Grasping on to a tree overhanging the sidewalk she told herself that the tree was real, she was real – that the earth under her feet supported her body, that long fingers were no longer tight around her neck.  
What would she have to do to forget that sensation?

She needed to get home, to just curl up in her bed and cry.

Wiping her mouth, Rin brushed off her school clothes and straightened up, still breathing deeply. It was so important to take deep steady breaths.

Rin remembered the job that she wanted to apply for, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. For now, all she could think of was getting home again.

The late-night air blew gently through Rin's small bedroom window, and the sounds of her mother's deep sleep breathing calmed her greatly as it usually did. The sound of the gentle hushing of the leaves was like subtle music, throwing the horrendous day events in to stark contrast.

Rin's sleep clouded mind blocked out the memory of Hakai's face in that awful split second; the red eyes, the fangs! Fangs?

Now she really was embellishing it.

She felt torn in two. On one hand, Rin wished to never see that person again. Yet on the other, her curiosity as to his hatred towards her gnawed at her gut, and she wanted nothing more than to face the bastard head on and demand what his issue was. She would show him what she was made of, that was for sure.  
No one treated her in that way, no one dared terrify her so much, most of all a man!

Her mother had brought her up with a sense of fierce pride and independence, with the mindset of personal responsibility, self-sufficiency and relying on no one but oneself. This is how they had both got through life thus far, and it had served both women well.

Rin was mortified and disgusted that a boy she had only known three days had seemed to turn her life upside down, despite all her attempts at avoidance.

Her passionate nature sided with her curiosity, much to her chagrin, and Rin decided she must defeat this spoilt brat of a boy. He would learn his place and be put down by Kami!

With that thought, Rin's mind drifted to sleep again, somewhat more at peace with itself.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had no idea what a peaceful sleep felt like.

Why he had not sated his lust to kill with Rin's neck in his hand he was baffled to know. Right there he had the chance to teach her a lesson, to teach all like her a lesson, who refused to bow to the Great Sesshomaru, who represented the scum of humanity that did not even know their own Lords when they saw them. To bow to the Guardians of the land they so selfishly lived off, having no idea what lengths it took the great clans such as his to protect.

Had he lost his decisiveness as well as his powers? Was that a part of the trial too, then?  
Would he go and hunt her down again and rid her insolence from the earth once and for all!

Jaken had come to the hospital to bring Sesshomaru some news. His trip to the hospital via ambulance had been caught on camera by one of the pesky photographers and had been streamed online to the fan pages who already worshipped him.

Kami help him.

'Jaken, be careful. I will kill everyone in this form, very shortly, if I am not given further information as to the intentions of those orchestrating this joke'

Jaken had rarely heard such a tone from his master. It was strange, quiet, full of a terrible power.

The imp boy looked at his Master for a few moments.

'Did you see anything while you were unconscious?' Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru snarled. 'That is not what I asked of you'

'M-milord, please listen to me for one moment. Remember, they who set this trial know the path of it. You didn't meet that demon for no reason last night. What did you see in your travels?'

'Death' he said with such ardour that Jaken involuntarily stepped back.

Jaken nodded. 'Sounds like you'

Sesshomaru growled, but he was too exhausted to really react.

'You were in Gehenna' the toad said.

'That still does not help me' the Demon was about to throw something at Jaken.

'It reflects your inner self. This trial might be about such'

'Don't give me that vague crap. This trial is about the here and now, physical fighting, you said so already. And I know you are not letting on everything you know'

Jaken balked.  
'Milord, please don't go fighting anything else in your current state'

'You seem to be getting the idea you can talk down to me because I am not my true self. You wait you impudent frog – when I am returned to my rightful position, I'll hold you accountable for withholding information and patronising me'

'Please, milord, I only wish to serve you! Even the doctors told you to rest for a few days'

'Rest be damned! I am so bored I am about to punch myself in the face and swallow my own teeth to satiate my thirst for blood'

'N-no, no, don't do that, you're face could earn you so much money if you sign with one of those agencies from today – '

Jaken was suddenly drenched in water. The Demon Prince had thrown the jug of water at his bedside over the imps' head.

'I'm getting out of this place' Sesshomaru tore the needles from his arm, put his clothes back on and walked out of the hospital dorm. Jaken followed, pretending to be his younger brother picking up his sibling. The doctor admonished Sesshomaru to stay home and ensure he rested, as his vitals had been through some extremes; Sesshomaru nodded once and left.  
That doctor did not know he was speaking to a being many hundreds of years older than he, well able to care for itself.  
The doctor watched the tall boys' retreating back with some suspicion. No one should be up and walking with normal vitals as he had after such a scare.

'Who was that person?' The doctor stopped a nurse about to enter the vacated dorm.

'Ah – let me look' the nurse pulled out a file and flicked through the sheets.

'Hakai is all it says here – a student from the school. He looks like a celebrity!'

'Hm' the doctor ruminated as he continued on his way 'very curious'.

Luckily it was Friday the next day, and Rin just wanted it to end already so she could enjoy some peace and quiet over the weekend, maybe spending some time with Kohaku and Ayami at the sushi train.

There was the same mob of photographers outside the school again, but this time they were cordoned off and barriers in place. The school had taken quick action to protect the privacy of its students, and Rin grimaced at their stupidity. It wasn't like Hakai would be at school today, the doctor had told her he'd need another day or two in hospital for monitoring. This gave her a great sense of relief – well at least up until next Monday.

She barely knew how she was going to go about exposing Hakai's character or discovering the source of his hatred, but first she'd have to get over her fright of him. This, she was sure she could do, for her dislike, pride and curiosity were just as strong, and those emotions would soon win over.

Rin looked up as she got to the school gate to meet the last pair of eyes she wanted to see, attached to a tall body leaning against the wall that supported the gate.

A shock of fear consumed her, and she had the second thought that it might take a bit longer for her to overcome this rather egregious distress.

A shorter, younger boy was with Hakai, and Rin immediately swung her gaze away to focus on getting past them as quickly as possible.

How the hell was he even standing? Looking not only cool as a cucumber, but entirely recovered? Rin walked briskly toward the social sciences building.

'Rin-san!' She heard a voice calling her, but she refused to turn around.

'Rin - !'

She was attacked from behind, and she almost swung a karate kick around to knock him out, but it was not Hakai after-all.

'Ignoring me like that, geez!' Kohaku laughed, and Rin breathed a deep sigh.

'What's got you so on edge, little lady?'

'N-nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night'

'What even happened yesterday?'

'Ah – well, he was fine, so it turned out. They had to monitor him for a while and I just went home, because it was almost school out o'clock by the time the doctor told me it was all ok'

The lies were semi-truthful.

'The burden of being so popular must have got to him' Kohaku shrugged ironically.

Rin chuckled and nudged him in the arm.

'So did you get to talk more to Rika about this whole love letter thing?'

'The love letter by yours truly' Kohaku pointed in Rin's face, making her feign ignorance again.

'Why do you keep insisting I had something to do with it? Don't be silly I have better things to do with my time'

'She protesteth too much' Kohaku smirked, pulling out a piece of paper 'if this isn't Rin-chan's hand writing, then I'm a Russian Czar'

Rin paused in her walk to stare at the sheet of writing that said 'I love you Rika. From Kohaku'

'How did you get that?' Rin said softly.

'Rika. She showed me the note yesterday. If you plan on playing pranks young miss, you better think of more fool proof ways of doing it. By the way, want some coffee? I have some – '

'_No'_ Rin said quickly 'It's probably filled with slime or dirt knowing you'

'Aw, come on, don't you trust me at all?'

Rin only gave him a dirty look – and they had made it to their first class for the day.


	6. Animosity

'You _what_?' Jaken blinked myopically up at Sesshomaru as they made their way to their morning class.

Sesshomaru didn't care to re-clarify what he had told the toad, instead he was bent on watching Rin interact with her male friend just some metres ahead of them.

Jaken nervously wrung his hands together. 'You _choked_ that girl?' He pointed to Rin ahead of them.

The Demon sighed with frustration.

'Are you that surprised? You never used to bat an eye when I wiped out entire villages'

'Th- that's because it was for a good cause'

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

'Well then reassure yourself that nearly killing that singular mortal was for a good cause'

Jaken narrowed his eyes, doubtful 'More like you're taking your anger out on – '

'_I'm not angry_!' Sesshomaru swung around to hiss at Jaken.

'No – of – of course you're not' Jaken smiled weakly.

'But milord, I must insist that you aren't pushing yourself because you were so sick yesterday – and also, it might be best to stay away from that girl'

Sesshomaru was not even listening to the poor toad, for he had kept walking toward the class room Rin and her male friend had entered a few moments before.

The Demon went and sat at his seat; his eyes glued to Rin. Her brown gaze swung round to him and drilled him with a glare so fiery that he was shocked at the effrontery of it; he held her gaze, and within some moments she decisively snapped her eyes back to whatever she was writing in her notebook, as though she had given him a non-verbal down dressing.

Sesshomaru felt such chagrin at her cheek that it took his remaining self-control to face the front when the teacher walked in. The Demon couldn't see it for himself, but he was very strangely upset in the presence of this girl – he was usually calm and collected, emotion rarely a thing that could be ascribed to his being.

'Hakai-san, are you quite well enough to be back at school?' The teacher opened informally. The rest of the class had this same question burning on the tips of their tongues, so they were glad Sensei had asked it.

'I'm fine.' Was his taciturn reply.

'Rin-san, did you keep him company?' The sensei turned his gaze to the girl next to Hakai.

Rin's mind flashed with unwelcome images from yesterday and she very much had wanted to slap Hakai across the face when he sat down next to her that morning.

'I did' she said, almost as coldly as Sesshomaru himself.

Sensei looked between the two and decided that he best not prod further; the boy did look much better than he had yesterday, and it was good that his wound was properly bandaged up.

'Well, that's all good to hear' the teacher smiled a bit unsure of the situation, but he had to go on with the lesson no matter how curious he was.

'Did any assignment pairs manage to get out last night to find some historical sites?'

Akane put up her hand 'We went to the Inari shrine'

'Great! Did you get some good notes down?'

'Yes, I think so. Rika-san said that it looked too old fashioned and I disagreed with her, I think it looks pretty – so we wrote that down'

Kohaku gave Rin a look over his shoulder and smirked.

Sensei had paused a little, waiting for more of an in-depth analysis from the girls but none came.  
'Well, I suppose it's a start' he managed, trying to be encouraging.

'Thanks, Sensei' Akane straightened in her chair, proud to have contributed; she glanced back at Hakai, hoping to catch his gaze, but that person was not looking her way.

The lesson ended without much mishap, but as Rin made her way out of the room to go to her next class as that had been a singular lesson, she was accosted by Rika.

'Rin-san, can I walk with you to Math?'

'Sure' Rin didn't really care either way, as long as it was not Hakai.

The girls left the room and Kohaku watched after them with a humorous glint to his eye; he happened to glance at Hakai as he got up to leave, and saw that boy also staring after Rin and Rika.

'Hey' Kohaku went to stand in front of the new guy.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to react at all, so Kohaku repeated his greeting, until he at least got the guy's attention.

'Can I walk with you to Math?'

Sesshomaru shrugged and began walking out of the room, so Kohaku decided to follow even if it seemed he was being a pain in the ass to the tall guy.

'So – what's your deal with Rin-san?' Kohaku cut straight to the chase, seeing as Hakai didn't seem to wish for pleasantries or friendship.

Hakai looked at Kohaku with a raised brow, but that was all. He had no desire to be questioned by anyone least of all Rin's male friend.

'I keep seeing you looking at her like you know her or something. She hasn't ever mentioned you before, so do you actually know her?'

Sesshomaru paused his stride to hold up a hand to the insistent kid; 'who are you again?' Was all he said, in an insolent tone.

The Demon wanted to be left alone, first and foremost – he continued walking, but the annoying child kept after him.

'Then why did you rough house her the other day on the sport field?'

Sesshomaru was not going to respond any more to this pest, and they had reached the math room anyway – he went in and sat down as far as possible from Kohaku. Rin's friend was feeling very unfavourable toward the new guy more and more.

In another conversation, Rika had asked Rin how her trip to the hospital had gone.

'It was interesting, I've never been in ambulance before' Rin answered.

'Yes, but – what really happened with Hakai-san? How are you so close to him?'

Rin let out a singular laugh that was not from finding something funny. 'For one, I don't know what happened, he had a really high fever and a wound. And for two, I know him as well as you do'

'O – ok' Rika looked doubtful. 'Do you think he's an idol?'

Rin patted Rika on the shoulder as they walked. 'If I find out he is, I'll make sure you're the first one I tell the truth to' she said with mock closeness. Rika was not impressed by Rin's patronising tone.

'Also, why'd you leave that note in my book, Rin-san?' Rika sounded acerbic.

'Oh that! Sorry, I needed to get revenge on Kohaku – you know he is, always playing pranks'

'I guess' Rika mused 'but you shouldn't play with someone's feelings' she concluded.

Rin actually laughed at that 'Rika-san! You're the professional at manipulating men with your looks!'

Rika looked coy 'I don't know what you mean'

Rin was annoyed but couldn't help but appreciate Rika's sense of humour sometimes.

The pretty girl sighed and said 'I hope Hakai is in my sport class, I'd love to see him shirtless'

Rin coughed rather violently all of a sudden and was glad they had reached their next subject room, so she didn't have to continue along the unwelcome topic of Hakai, let alone bringing up visions of him topless. She had seen more than enough of that yesterday in the hospital. Poor Rin shuddered – and had the wry thought that if it was Rika with the same memory, she'd probably be blushing over it, not recoiling in disgust.  
Rin would never tell a soul what had really happened yesterday – for one, it would cause far too much drama and attention, and for a second, she wished to subtly and silently take her revenge on the new guy with only him knowing exactly why she was doing what she was about to do.  
The final lesson of the day was with Sensei of the social history; and he ended his lesson with: 'Now I expect you all to do at least one historical site with your partner over the weekend. This assignment is big, and very important – you must begin putting time in to it now if you wish for the burden to be lightened closer to the due date at the end of term'

This was not the sort of late Friday news Rin was hoping for, and she felt a sting as a paper wasp hit her on the forehead. Kohaku looked over his shoulder at her silently jeering and Rin immediately flicked the paper demon at the back of his head in retaliation – she was used to this little game. No matter what the teacher said, Rin was going to do this assignment alone – no way was she seeing Hakai any more than she needed to, especially during her hallowed time off during the weekend.

Rin was more than happy to get to her locker and pick up her bag to leave for the weekend; she definitely needed this two-day rest after the tumultuous few days of having Hakai in her personal space.

'Want to go to the arcade tomorrow?' Kohaku came up next to Rin.

'To be honest, my cheeky friend' Rin sighed 'I kind of just want to rest'

'I get that' Kohaku replied - 'What are you going to do with the ray of sunshine over there?' He pointed to where Hakai stood with the same young boy Rin had seen him with earlier that day.

'Absolutely nothing' Rin affirmed rather savagely 'he is not a part of my assignment plans'

'So – you're gonna make up a random second opinion for your notes?'

'Sure am' Rin smiled at him.

'I'm sure he'll be heart-broken' Kohaku re-joined sarcastically and they both laughed.

'Well, I'm actually going to apply for job now, so if I change my mind and want to hang out tomorrow, I'll call you or Ayami ok?'

'Ok Rin-chan. See you' Kohaku left, and Rin finished piling her books in to her bag, making sure she had a hold on the job advertisement.

Leaving the school grounds, she looked at the address for the application and realised the building she needed was almost straight across the road – this would be extremely convenient.

Straightening her hair and uniform, applying some lip gloss and pinching her cheeks, Rin went across the road and inside the apartment complex foyer. It was much nicer than her set of flats near the river; marble and chrome set off an understated elegance and she had to remind herself to be confident. Walking up to the reception desk, Rin placed the ad on the counter, saying

'Hello, my name is Rin Urihara. I am here to apply for this advertised position'

The receptionist smiled at Rin and said 'Please be seated and I will see if the landlord is available'

Rin was motioned to a seat lining the walls of the foyer. She waited for a good ten minutes before an old lady came out to her.

'Miss Urihara?'

'Yes, ma'am'

'Nice to meet you. I am Kaede. Please come through, dear'

Rin followed the old lady through a side door in to a comfortable office and was welcomed to sit down in a chair opposite a desk.

'Please make yourself comfortable' the old lady smiled 'tea?'

Rin nodded, not expecting such nicety, accepting the steaming cup of tea thankfully.

'Now, I have here printed a list of the duties you will be required to perform. I'd like you to read them and tell me why you'd be interested in working for me. You are the right age and look like a responsible young woman, so I don't see why we can't give you a chance here'

Rin smiled so brightly that the old lady's eyes sparkled in response.

'Oh thank you so much, Kaede-sama, I will do my best' Rin took the sheet of paper and read:

'This position requires the maid to do the following duties:  
Sweep and mop the foyer floor.  
Do housekeeping duties for the two uppermost levels.  
Clean all toilets.  
Water indoor plants.  
Take out rubbish.  
Ensure each tenants room is clean and presentable at all times.  
Work from 5pm till midnight every night.'

Rin finished reading, and though she knew the hours would kill her – she was determined to do this.

'Ma'am, are all other levels taken care of?'

'Yes, dear, there are multiple other maids who look after those levels. We will just need you to care for the top two'

'I would really love to accept the offer, if you're willing admit me' Rin began 'There is a warm yet professional vibe in this place, and the hours are perfect to fit around my school hours, and I go to the school which is just across the road. I wish to help my mother with paying for our rent, and so I would work hard with such a motivation. I hope I have given you the right information'

The old lady poured her more tea, her seemingly perpetual smile deepened in her wizened kind face.

'It fits the bill! Let me just find the employment papers – ah! Here we go. If you could read over this and then sign where it asks you to, I can start training you now'

'Now? That's amazing, thank you, Kaede-sama!'

'My pleasure' she said, pushing the papers across her desk for Rin to peruse.

Once the documents had been signed, the old lady came around to Rin's side of the desk and motioned for the girl to follow her.

'First' the old lady said as Rin 'we'll find the right fit uniform for you, just through here to the store room if you please'

They went through the foyer towards a line of inconspicuous doors at the end of the room, entering the third one, where a neat wardrobe of uniforms lay. The old lady went in and selected one off the rack, handing it to Rin.

'This should fit you. You're quite small, but the chest and hip area should have enough allowance for a young woman like you. You can change in the bathrooms just to your right'

Rin bowed and took the uniform, finding her way to the toilets. As she was undressing, she pondered the clothes she was about to get in to. It was a navy dress with a white apron, a tie around the waist, and large pockets which Rin liked. It was cute for work clothes, and she was so filled with gratitude for the job that she silently thanked whatever gods might be listening for the stroke of good luck. Leaving her school stockings on as well as her shoes, Rin squeezed in to the dress. I say squeezed because it was a little tight, but as the old lady had promised the chest and hip area had a good allowance of material, so she was by no means uncomfortable. Exiting the cubicle Rin looked at herself in the mirror and actually liked how she appeared in the pretty dress; so much for drab work clothing! This was totally fine! Rin felt a surge of excitement at the thought of earning imminent money and took no time in returning to her new employer.

'Oh you look just the part, Urihara-san!'

'Please, feel free to call me Rin!'

'Alright' the old landlady said. 'If you don't mind, I will take you up to the thirteenth floor'

'Is that the uppermost one?' Rin asked as she followed Kaede.

'No, the top one is the fourteenth floor. Yes, you look surprised that we have a fourteenth floor at all, seeing as most skip that number and go straight to fifteen. We are not superstitious in this building' the landlady explained. The number four was too close in appearance to the word death, so most places left it out of their level numbers. Rin thought it good that they did not prescribe to a paranoid mindset.

They chatted in general while they were in the lift going up and Rin felt somewhat nervous, hearing Kaede explain that she would be on a trial period for six weeks before her employment could be considered for permanence; she knew she'd have to work hard and well to earn her place here.

'Now I will guide you around one room, and then will let you do the second room on your own while I watch. Don't be worried if you make some mistakes – it is expected of your first few days'

Rin nodded and they reached the destination of floor thirteen; stepping out Rin followed the lady to a room numbered 43.

'Now these tenants have been with us for a long time, so it isn't too much of a task. First, we pick up any rubbish and put it in a bin bag we have in our cleaning cupboards' the old lady pointed to a cabinet hidden away near the lift.

'All cleaning products are in there including gloves'

The landlady retrieved some toilet cleaner, window spray, polish wipes, a duster and latex gloves among some other things.

She unlocked the door with a master key, explaining that Rin would be given a copy of those same keys as well as a key card.

'After the rubbish, we make the bed – the bed is changed every five days, but this floor is on its second day before they will need washing again'

Once the bed had been straightened up, Rin watched as the land lady began dusting all surfaces.

'You must dust before spraying or polishing' the landlady explained 'and make sure when you spray, it's not over any food or drink in the kitchen'

Rin watched as the old lady cleaned with surprising efficiency and strength. She must have been doing this since she was very young, so deft was she.

'Then – the worst bit – the toilet' the landlady grinned at the young girl and they went in to the bathroom.

It wasn't too bad thank goodness, and Rin saw how Kaede used the toilet cleaner to wash away any stains, then proceeded to wipe down the seat. She put all towels and the bath mat on the right rails and explained how to turn on the rail heating system which dried out the towels; and that towels were washed every three days along with bath mats. Kaede cleaned the sink and rearranged the items on the counter so they were positioned neatly.

The old lady then began vacuuming with a vacuum that was kept in a wardrobe, and she even went over the curtains with a hand held one.

After some finishing touches Rin helped the old lady bring out the rubbish bags to a bin trolley in the hall way.

'Now, I will watch you perform these same duties in the next room – 44'

Rin smiled, feeling confident. It was time consuming but certainly not rocket science.

'These tenants are new, and they may be in there – but don't worry, a lot of times we just clean while the tenants watch tv or something'

Rin gulped, praying the room was unoccupied. Kaede knocked on the door calling out 'House-keeping!'

She motioned for Rin to stand at the door, and it was opened.  
Rin looked up and met a pair of glittering hazel eyes.


	7. Altercation

Rin was suddenly rendered mute, and was grateful that Kaede smoothly said:

'Sorry to interrupt you, but I am training our new employee - Rin-san. Would you mind if I watch her as she cleans your apartment?' The old lady smiled up at Sesshomaru.

Rin snapped out of her hypnosis and had to do something with her hands to hide the tremble in them; so she straightened the white maid's cap on her head.

Sesshomaru opened the door wide to allow the two women in. Jaken was sitting on the couch, and the Demon said to him;

'Jaken, let's go'

The imp looked up lazily from his phone and immediately stood as he saw a pretty girl in a maid uniform enter the room; until recognition dawned and he realised that she was the human his Lord had choked from school.

'But, older brother, I need to charge my phone!'

'Too bad' Sesshomaru grunted, grabbing Jaken by the upper arm. Rin watched the exchange, her nerves utterly on edge, and began picking up any rubbish she saw as soon as she could to distract herself from this terrible situation.

Hakai also had a younger brother? They lived together, in this apartment, and she was now assigned to clean it every night? What had she got herself in to? Rin was panicking and trying not to let on to the landlady. She had to remain calm and professional.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief as Hakai left with his sibling, and she could get on with cleaning the place without the extreme awkwardness of their presence.

'Do you know them, dear? You seemed on edge'

Damn, the wise old lady had noticed.

'Ah – yes he's a new student at my school.'

'Oh ho!' The old lady chuckled 'he's a bit of alright, isn't he?'

Rin blushed to her hair roots and tried not to laugh at hearing an old woman use that turn of phrase.

'Everyone says so' Rin replied in a non-committal way.

'Rin-san, you don't put the rubbish in the kitchen sink' Kaede observed with some humour.

Rin realised what she was doing and immediately redirected her path to the bin. She had to shake herself and keep her head screwed on! Even if _he_ lived here, she could not fail her first day of training!

'S-sorry Kaede-sama'

'It's alright dear, I was a bit thrown off by that young man's looks myself when I saw him'

Rin grimaced to herself, not wishing to hear any more about the occupier of the room she was forced to now clean. How utterly degrading! The hazel eyes flashed in her mind – his was the last face she was expecting to see behind this door. He must have made it back here while she was having her interview! It was strange, that when you did not expect to see someone, one could be struck anew with that person's appearance.

She had wanted to get revenge on the insolent boy, but instead she was being made to scrub the floors of his apartment. This was insufferable and mortifying.

But – highly necessary for her to help her mother and see her own brother. Rin was curious about Hakai's younger brother – he looked much kinder than his older counterpart. It had also seemed at the small glimpse Rin had got of them both that Hakai did not spare his bullying ways toward the poor kid.

Rin entered the bathroom and tried not to balk at the sight that greeted her. Torn bloodied clothes and red splatters over the tiles was not was she was hoping to see.

'Dear me, what's gone on here?' Kaede peered in after Rin.

'I know he was injured – he was in hospital yesterday'

'Gosh. I wonder what happened?'

Rin didn't answer for she had no idea herself. The one person she wanted to forget about at the start of her weekend, she now had to discuss. Not only that but be landed right in the middle of his living space. With anger Rin began tossing the clothes in a fresh bin bag and then soaked up some of the blood with paper towel before spraying some cleaner pretty much everywhere, letting it sit for a while to dislodge some of the dried blood.

'Good work, Rin-san' Kaede commented 'I hope having to do this isn't too awkward for you'

Rin inwardly cringed, not even able to begin to communicate to her new employer just how humiliating this all was.

Sesshomaru had been thinking of ways to go and hunt that demon parasite that had mauled him, staring out the window to his apartment, when he heard a knock on the door not ten minutes after they themselves had entered. Jaken had headphones in and hadn't heard, so the Demon Prince with annoyance went over to the door and opened it.

His eyes dropped to see Rin, dressed in a maid's uniform, looking up at him with wide eyes. The old land lady was with her, and Sesshomaru knew the old bird was speaking but he was not listening.

What the hell was she doing here dressed like that for Kami's sake?

Sesshomaru swung around and grabbed Jaken, telling him to go with him.

He watched as Rin began picking up bits of rubbish and felt a surge of some sort of emotion watching her clean his space. Was it – satisfaction? Watching this impudent human clean up after him and scrub his floors with her own hands. It served her right. He noted that it had not taken Rin any time to find the job she'd promised her mother that she'd find. Was this so she could go and see her brother? Sesshomaru bit off the train of thought and left the building with the imp in tow.

'Milord – wasn't that Rin, the girl you choked?'

'What of it?'

'You're going to let her touch our things?' Jaken tried to downplay the panic in his voice.

'Yes' Sesshomaru smiled a dark grin.

Jaken wondered what it meant.

'I hope you're not planning anything heinous' Jaken mumbled, but Sesshomaru was already out of ear shot. He was going to find that demon again.

Jaken noted the darkening sky and did not like the mood his Master was in; the last thing he wanted was a repeat of yesterday – Sesshomaru seemed to refuse to know his limits in this human form and he was fighting against it in vain. Jaken thought there was quite a few good things about being human, and he wished Sesshomaru could calm down for a moment to realise the benefits. Sure – the Lord couldn't kill five thousand people in one swoop or look anywhere near as magnificent as he did in his true form, but there was something to be said for the simplicity of the human state. Not to mention, humans certainly had their own beauty – Rin had looked very pretty in her maid outfit, or so Jaken had thought.  
Unfortunately, Sesshomaru only seemed to be able to view things in the sense of defeat then conquer and rule.

He peered in to the distance where Sesshomaru was walking and to his shock, saw something scuttle even further ahead in the growing darkness of the streets. Jaken rubbed his eyes and looked again, and the thing was gone. Had he really seen it? It looked like something similar to what Sesshomaru had described. Jaken thought it to be impossible as Milord and demon hunters had wiped those foul things from the earth long ago!  
Parasites, vermin of the spirit world, they did no good and had no mind, rhyme or reason. They embodied the worst of everything demonic.  
Jaken convinced himself that his eyes were mistaken.

Rin finally finished up in room 44, and just wanted out of there as soon as possible. Kaede praised her work, telling her that due to the extra elbow grease required in cleaning up the blood covered bathroom, she'd have to come back and ensure the tenants were satisfied with the job.

Everything in her screamed 'no!' but she had to do as her new employer asked, so Rin bowed demurely and agreed, going on to clean the other apartments. She was exhausted by the end of it – the work out was insane and the emotional drainage of knowing she had to clean Hakai's living quarters - for who knew how long - was a bit too much for her to handle.  
Could there be a way for her to exact her revenge in this capacity? There was no way she could do a half-assed job of the cleaning and lose her position, but maybe there were other more subtle ways…. Rin's mind set to work trying to imagine ways to bring that student down a peg or two. Kohaku's little pranks and games might pay off after all, Rin had learned a thing or two from him.

It was almost 11:45pm, and Rin decided to start wrapping things up. Kaede had checked on her at 11:30, and approved her work thus far, handing her a key card after explaining she could take her work uniform home when she left at midnight. Before leaving, the landlady reminded Rin to check on room 44.

Gritting her teeth, Rin went down a level carrying a few rubbish bags and threw them in the waste trolley that she would have to take down to the ground floor at the back of the apartment complex.

Removing her gloves, wiping her brow, Rin wondered if Hakai and his brother had even returned yet.

She went and knocked on the door, hoping against hope that they were still out. There was no answer and Rin breathed a deep sigh of relief, thanking Kami.

She turned to head back toward the waste cart, and around the corner at that moment came the very person she'd just been so thankful to avoid.

Sesshomaru had been going at quite a fast pace, but he slowed considerably when he saw Rin all alone, in the way a panther slows to stalk silently toward its victim. Rin realised at that moment just how alone she was in the dim lit hallway and did not like the awful glint to Hakai's eye – she looked with desperation around him hoping to see his younger brother, but he did not appear.

She would get her duty over and done with and leave, that was all there was to it.

Rin paled as she saw Hakai coming toward her with some sort of intent, and she barely knew what to do. He came right up to her, so that she had to look up in to his face, and he put a hand against the wall above her, forcing her against it.

Rin refused to look away from his gaze, though it shook her to the core. It was not like his menace in the hospital – the expression was burning and inwardly bent.

'Have you cleaned every _inch_ of that room?' Came his voice like a cold knife to her ears.

His body was far too close to her, and she was surrounded by him; her head at his shoulder height. The question he posed was so extremely autocratic and accusatory Rin raised her eyebrows in disbelief, had she not mentally pedaled as fast as she could to regain her composure.

'I'm glad you asked' she replied with an even tone, as she kept looking in to his gold flecked eyes.  
'I had come to ask you if it was to your satisfaction' she said with a professional accent, yet underlying was a smug tone.

Rin did not know that the last word she used was just the emotion Sesshomaru was feeling about this whole situation, and the slow smile that spread across his features caught her off guard.

'Would you be so kind as to assure me there is no more that needs doing?' Rin prompted, wanting to get away from under his forceful scrutiny. That smile was decidedly evil, and she completely distrusted Hakai's moods.

'Of course' the Demon purred as he removed his hand from above her head, and Rin felt the painful knot of anxiety uncoil ever so slightly in her stomach.

Entering the room, Rin switched on the lights and Hakai followed her in. The room was very nicely tidied up, and of course the damned boy went right to the bathroom to check on the bloody monstrosity he'd left behind. It was all cleaned, every last speck of blood. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted to do was praise the impertinent woman, so he turned and watched her face, reading in there an expectation of a complimentary remark. He was not going to give it.

'I will tell your new employer that you did an awful job' he sneered, and Rin's face dropped for a momentary second before she regained her composure. This person was not going to defeat her in a spar of words. However, Hakai had not finished speaking.

'But I will not say a bad word about you' he continued, approaching Rin again; 'If you stop disrespecting me'

Rin was utterly taken aback. What on earth was he on about? He had some serious issues, more than she imagined, if he genuinely believed himself so integrally superior!

'E-excuse me?' Rin stuttered.

Sesshomaru merely stared at her through slit eyes, watching her face. He knew she'd heard him; she just didn't want to give respect where it was due.

'I'm sorry' Rin continued, searching desperately for words, 'but I honestly need an explanation as to why someone who is a stranger to me, demands my respect so illogically? You've done nothing but bully and scare me half to death in the week I've known you!'

Sesshomaru was stunned. A mortal was questioning him so rudely? If she had any idea what he had done as a Spirit guardian and warrior to preserve the very land and culture she was a part of, she would not be so smart with her tongue. If she was scared, that was a good thing. Fear and respect should always go hand in hand.

Rin was more than exhausted; she was now terrified once again in this abominable man's presence. She was assured he was evil, despite his beautiful gold flecked eyes and god-like lithe stature.

'So you _should_ fear me' Sesshomaru retorted and Rin scoffed; - he was _mad_!

'What are you, huh?' Rin broke, her hands out spread in bewilderment.  
'You're as human as I am, yet you're standing there berating me like a child about respect! Tell me, just how have you earned my respect? By choking me? Do you think respect is just given regardless of the subject? Who do you think you are, a god?'  
She waved her hands around as though expressing how preposterous the idea was.  
'_We're all the same_!' Rin continued; 'Take off your ridiculous blind fold, just because you're a spoilt brat who everyone fawns over does not mean others are going to take a shine to you! Your behaviour is _completely_ appalling. I'm _disgusted_.'  
She threw down her maid cap for emphasis.  
Rin's voice couldn't have been more contemptuous if she'd tried.

Sesshomaru was sure his eyes were bleeding red, and it was a stroke of luck on Rin's behalf that Jaken entered the room at that point.

'Oh, Rin is here. What's going on?' the toad looked from one to other, sensing a very dangerous mood from his Master. Were his eyes showing red? By Kami, Rin had got to him so much?

'Now, now, whatever is going on here – '

'_Jaken'_ the Demon Lord's voice sounded like a whip.

'I don't care what you say to my employer' Rin continued, her voice trembling. 'Nothing is worth having to bear you in my life outside of the _utterly_ necessary'

With that, the girl rushed out of the room, her chest heaving with emotion.

In all his days, no mortal or spirit had ever dared say half of what Rin had just thrown at his head. It was a good thing for everyone else but the Demon that he wasn't in his full form. The apartment would've been torn to absolute shreds in seconds if that had been the case, and it would have appeared Rin had done a really bad job of the cleaning. As it was, Sesshomaru flung after Rin once he'd stood as still as a tree for quite some minutes, the Beast inside him wishing to come out, but well and truly locked up behind human bars.

Jaken tried to stop him with little affect, and the poor little demon followed after his Master.

Rin had barely managed to push the waste cart back in to the lift and down to the ground floor, place it where it needed to be, pick up her bag and begin to leave the complex, before she heard quick footsteps following her.

By Kami she was seething with such adrenaline fueled rage that she turned and was about to hit that delusional boy across the face.

Hakai caught her arm mid swing and held it in a painful grip.

'You will meet me tomorrow at the Inugami shrine' his voice commanded, his eyes drilling her.

'Why should I do anything you tell me to?' Rin spat at him, wrestling against his hold.

'The _damned assignment_' was all Hakai could manage through his anger, and Rin almost laughed at how absurd it was for him to refer to such a mundane topic.

'You promised to not touch me again' she finally whipped her arm away from his hold, rubbing where he'd gripped.  
As if she was going to collaborate with such a nut case!

Rin watched as Hakai appeared to struggle with something inwardly, before he seemed to force the next words out.  
'I need to tell you something' he said coldly. Rin could care less. She was so tired, and very upset and just wanted her mum.

'Good for you. I don't want to hear it. _Good night_'

Rin turned without hesitation and left, her biting tone leaving a bitter taste in the air.

'She is quite a fire cracker' Jaken remarked. 'Is she safe walking home at this time?' Jaken had asked, but Sesshomaru had already left.


	8. Aversion

Rin was half running to get home, but she'd forgotten in her haste that the buses no longer functioned this late. She had intended to get the last one at 12pm – but due to Hakai's harassment, it was now twenty minutes past that time.

When she realised that she'd now have to walk all the way home Rin cursed Hakai under her breath even more intensely than she already had been.  
Continuing on past the bus stop Rin pulled her school jacket around her shoulders and marched on. It would take her at least half an hour to make it home, but she was powered by wrath and that definitely put a fire to her feet.

Her stubborn sense of humour refused to ignore the absurd hilarity in the situation she had just been in. Honestly, she had never encountered someone so far up their own ego that they made demands more ridiculous than a child!  
She had been so glad to get her anger off her chest towards him that she smiled wryly now she was just beginning to cool off a bit. Rin was always one to get very angry quite quickly, but she could calm down almost as fast.  
She also was one to hold grudges – she just hid them well.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru was following from a distance. He barely knew what he was doing, other than being urged by instinct – one that was so provoked by what that woman in front of him had spat at him just moments earlier that he was amazed she was still alive.  
In the past no words would've been exchanged if someone had spoken to him in such a way – they would have been dead before the words left their lips.

He heard her cursing him aloud as she stopped momentarily by the bus stop and he scoffed under his breath.  
It was only when his eyes caught the movement of something out of the corner of his eye that his energy refocused elsewhere. It was one of those damn creatures he'd hunted in vain earlier that night!  
It was near Rin, and it seemed to be stalking her.

Sesshomaru did not even think and he ran as noiselessly as he could toward the unpleasant parasite, throwing himself on top of it, disregarding the consequences.  
Just as the Demon Prince was about to be attacked, he was taken aback when he felt his claws grow exponentially; piercing the skin of the low-class demon.  
What was this? Was he regaining his true form?  
He did not feel long hair billow around him, or any other surge of power. Sesshomaru barely had time to really think, and his claws did their work with speed – the creature was easy prey for a Demon Lord even devoid of all powers save his talons.

The corpse of the parasite lay lifeless, and Rin had continued on completely unaware.  
Sesshomaru had not even stood before he saw another creature rushing after the girl; with great alacrity he jumped on the beast and shred it to pieces.  
For a moment, his eyes flashed neon yellow.

No, it could not be - another one? Surely there was about five now that seemed to come out of the ground advancing towards Rin.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and a green whip slashed forwards, slicing silently through all of them in one downward sweep of his arm.  
His whips trailed along the ground beside him as the Demon Prince continued striding after Rin – golden eyes taking in every monster that crawled from the earth intending to attack the oblivious girl.  
The Yokai Lord felt his heart rate increase as a surge of power filled his being, and all of a sudden, a curtain of white hair flew around his face.

Raising his hands in a move as elegant as a dancer the grotesque creatures became no more at the mere lift of his fingers, the words of Rin running through his mind, fuelling his anger.

'_Just because you're a spoilt brat who everyone fawns over does not mean others are going to take a shine to you!_

Sesshomaru snarled and obliterated another monster, not even looking at their ugly forms as he slew them - his fiery amber eyes were instead focused on Rin – yet he did not reach out to harm the one who had earned his wrath.  
Perhaps the creatures pursuing Rin were her real saviour against the Lord Sesshomaru's anger? For it was on them that his deadly intent was being redirected away from her.

'_Do you think respect is just given regardless of the subject? Who do you think you are, a god?' _

'_I don't think it - I am one, insolent girl'_ Sesshomaru growled under his breath to the ether as ten more parasites became no more, venomous whips making quick work of them as the Lord advanced through them.

'_Nothing is worth having to bear you in my life outside of the utterly necessary'_

'_Yet your life is just now in my hands!' _The Demon Lord's presence alone scared away a large onrush of the insect demons. He was almost returned to his full form – but he still wore mortal clothes.

Rin was so involved in her own thoughts that she had no idea a very powerful being followed her, protecting her from an evil that seemed bent on devouring her.  
Who it was out of them that desired her blood more, no one would've been able to answer; but Rin nonetheless remained un-touched.

They had reached the bridge where Rin crossed over to her set of apartments and Sesshomaru managed to stop the last of the fiends that desperately flung themselves after her. Stopping at the end of the bridge, he listened as he heard Rin safely enter her home; it was only then that he turned and flew back to the only place he could go.

'Jaken'

The imp looked up as his Master entered the room, and almost fell off the couch.

'_Milord! You're back to normal!?'_

The Demon Prince flung out one of his whips and it very closely missed Jaken's head.

'So it would seem' the Yokai Lord mused, as Jaken stood still from the shock of nearly being decapitated.

'I – h – how?' The toad stuttered.

'No idea' Sesshomaru walked towards the coffee table, picking up the school assignment outline. He scoffed under his breath.

'That mortals bother with such things' he muttered derisively.

'You – didn't do anything to Rin, did you?' Jaken pried.

But Sesshomaru was not going to play dice for the imp. His thoughts were running along other lines, and swiping Jaken's phone off him he looked up one of the agencies that had so rudely jostled him earlier that week.

'What are you doing, milord?'

'You'll find out' was all the Yokai said. However, his real self was already beginning to fade away as he returned to being human.

Rin was glad she had not encountered any danger on her way home – it had been strangely silent, and for that she was grateful. Her mother was very worried as Rin came in to the house.

'I've been waiting up for you – what _are_ you wearing?'

'I got a job, Okasan'

'What?'

'As a maid, at the apartment complex across from the school. Please don't be angry. The landlady is really nice, and the pay is quite good for an opening position! I'll be able to go and see Shippo in no time'

Mrs. Urihara's eyes went from stressed and doubtful to eased and grateful.

'If you're sure, dear, but don't push yourself. What sort of finishing hour is this anyway? You're dinner's all cold'

'It's from 5 to midnight every night' Rin mumbled.

'Oh Rinny' her mother brought her daughter close in a hug 'you don't have to put that stress on yourself when you have high school to deal with!'

Rin pulled away from her Mum, studying her worn out face and indented tired lines.

'Okasan don't be so silly. I am young and resilient – _you're_ the one you should be worrying about!'

Mrs Urihara looked away suddenly, as though – guilty? Rin saw the expression for just a moment, but it was gone just as quickly.

'I'm fine, sweetie. I'll reheat your food, and you tell me about your day. It's a good thing we can sleep in a bit tomorrow'

Rin felt suspicion in her heart, but she didn't want to feel more worried than she already was about her Mother – she'd take her at her word – that she was fine. Rin sat down at the kitchen counter while her mother prepared her food and they chatted while it heated up.

'There's this awful new guy at school too by the way'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Thinks he's God's gift to earth.'

'That's an awful sort of person to deal with' Mrs Urihara conceded. 'Is he from a rich family, or something that might have given him such an attitude?'

'No idea' Rin mused 'he's very attractive'

'Is he now' Rin's mother side eyed her daughter.

'Not like that Okasan!' Rin scoffed, shoving rice in her face. 'I only said it as it could be a reason for his attitude'

'Oh, right' Mrs Urihara said with a lacing of sarcasm, but she went on 'what does he look like?'

Rin rolled her eyes at her mother. 'Too young for you' she retorted.

Mrs Urihara laughed out loud 'you've got my tongue on you' she said as she washed up the cooking dishes.

'He's tall. White hair. Hazel eyes, and really pale skin. But he's athletic looking'

'Sounds dreamy. If he has bleached hair, he must be from somewhere that observes fashion highly'

'He's from Tokyo'

'Ah I see' her mother seemed to understand well what that meant.

'Anyway. Looks are nothing when you're rude and condescending'

'True' Mrs Urihara agreed 'but maybe you should get to know him better and you might understand where he's coming from'

'Wrong' Rin shook her head, finishing her food 'there's nothing that will make me want to get to 'know him better'. Anyway, I am really tired'

'I'm glad you've eaten at least. Are you seeing Kohaku tomorrow?'

'Mm, maybe' Rin said as she rose from her seat 'thank you so much for waiting for me and making me food again Okasan' Rin went around the table to kiss her mother before going to the bathroom for a hot shower. Mrs Urihara watched her daughter's retreating back with a smile on her lips.

As soon as Rin's head hit the pillow that night, she fell asleep. She refused to let her mind dwell on that nights' events, she would just be glad that she had spoken her mind to Hakai. He'd been asking for it all week! Her, disrespecting him, huh? What a joke. Rin's sleep was dreamless that night and she woke up more refreshed than she'd felt for a while.

Her mother was already awake and had left a note saying she'd gone to get groceries next to a breakfast she'd cooked for Rin.

Rin yawned, stretching, feeling ever so grateful for her Okasan. There was no one in the world like her and Rin would work her hardest at this darn job so that the pressure was off her dear person's back.

After eating breakfast and changing, Rin's mind turned to the troublesome topic of the assignment. Damn that Sensei! Sitting at the computer desk, Rin began looking at the local historical sites that she could begin writing about. There was the old castle just outside the outskirts of the city she lived in, and she started researching more thoroughly in to it's past – but most of all she focused on finding subjective professional articles written about the place to steal her second opinion from - so she did not have to interact with Hakai.

After about an hour of writing, Rin became agitated and bored. Picking up her phone she sent a message to Kohaku and Ayami in a group chat.

'Ok I'm definitely keen to go out today. Looks too good outside to stay in doing this assignment'

Kohaku wrote back:

'Cool. Agreed. Meet at the Arcade in half an hour?'

Ayami wrote:

'I'm in. Rika and I are just at one of the shrines in the city, so we're ten minutes away'

'Rika?' Kohaku wrote.

'It's all right Kohaku, she knows I wrote the note for sure' Rin typed, grinning.

'What?' Ayami was all confusion, but Rin had already left her phone on the computer desk to go and get ready.

Pulling on a blue blouse that was off the shoulder with wide sleeves and some denim shorts with low cut blue converse, she decided to also put on a bit of makeup.  
Just a touch of foundation and powder, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, she finished it off with combing her eyebrows and filling them in.

Brushing her hair out, she left it as it was and then sprayed the perfume that she shared with her Okasan over herself.

Grabbing her phone, Rin made her way to the bus stop – it was about a half hour ride to the city and Kohaku usually got his brother to take him. Rin was therefore surprised to see her friend waiting for the bus too.

'Oh – you're brother's working?'

'He's sick' Kohaku grimaced.

'Oh! That's not good. Please don't get sick either!' Rin added.

'I'll try not too – colds are the worst. You look nice' he added, glancing at Rin.

'Thanks! You do too' Rin smiled at him.

'So, what did you mean you were doing the assignment? Surely not with – '

'Nope' Rin was quick to clarify 'I searched up some scholar written articles about the first site I looked up to get my other opinion'

Kohaku laughed 'that's some dedication to avoid someone'

'Trust me it's worth it. I have to tell you something' Rin added, as the bus came up to the stop and they got on, taking a seat next to each other.

'I'm all ears' Kohaku urged.

'So' Rin took a breath 'I got a job at the apartment complex across from school'

'That's great! So, you basically got accepted right away when you went yesterday?'

'Pretty much! But – here's the thing – ' Rin lowered her voice 'Hakai and his little brother live there!'

'_What_?' Kohaku cracked up 'No way. That's comedy gold! He's such an ass I'm sure he plays you harder than I even do' Kohaku almost had tears streaming out of his eyes.

'Oh yes hilarious' Rin rolled her eyes 'I knew you'd react like this'

'No, but seriously' Kohaku recovered from his mirth 'what actually happened?'

'Ugh' Rin threw her head back 'I don't even want to say, other than exactly what you said. He's an ass alright. I have to work there every night from 5pm till midnight too'

'Can you handle that with high school? I mean I know your Okasan works really hard and you want to help – but….'

'It'll be fine. The only thing that'll test me is this new guy living there. But I kind of lost it at him yesterday so hopefully he won't be an 'ass' again.'

Kohaku let out a low whistle.  
'Oof I know what that feels like' he said in awe 'I hope he wasn't too traumatised afterwards'

Rin chuckled 'I think his ego's too big for that' she replied.

Kohaku looked at his friend appreciatively. There was a reason he teased her so much more than anyone at school – it was because Rin could take it and give back.

'How do you feel about hanging with Rika today?' Rin asked, smiling as she saw Kohaku blush despite himself.

'It should be fine' was all he said, but his fingers nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt.

'Maybe you could talk about the note some more' Rin nudged him.

'I swear – ' Kohaku mock glared at her 'you got me good with that note' his fight went down straight away as he giggled.

They chatted just as long-time good friends did for the rest of the way, and the town with fields gave way to high rise buildings and a lot more bustle.

The bus stopped outside a café and Rin walked with Kohaku to meet their other friends at the arcade.

Massive electronic billboards plastered the buildings around and above them, and Rin loved the ever-changing nature of the city scene – the many people you could see, the excitement of possibility and the smells of all types of food.

'Um, Rin-chan' Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks as they turned a corner in to one of the bigger malls.

'What?' Rin came to a halt too, seeing that her friend was pointing up to something. Rin followed his line of sight, and she became very still.

On one of the neon-lit billboards, spread across the high rise building at the end of the mall, was Hakai's face for everyone to see, at a three-quarter profile shot, aiming his hazel gaze down the lens.

Rin recovered admirably and folded her arms across her chest.

'Ha!' she scoffed 'you're surprised he took one of those agencies up on their offer? It agrees with his ego!'

Kohaku only just looked down now to see Rin had begun walking forward.

'He got on one of the biggest billboards in this city' Kohaku half whispered; star struck.

'Come back to me when he actually does something worth noting' Rin remarked 'look, I already see Ayami!'

The two friends had made it to where the girls were, and Kohaku became slightly unsettled when Rika joined their circle.

'Did you guys see the billboard?' Ayami squealed. 'He _is_ famous, I knew it!'

'Pretty crazy' Kohaku accepted and looked as a couple of people next to him stopped to stare at the beautiful person on the billboard.

'I go to school with him' Kohaku leaned over and said to one of the admirers, who promptly started walking away from the weirdo.

'Kohaku don't be an idiot' Rin pulled him back. 'You guys seem to be getting a lot done for this assignment!' Rin said to Rika as they started walking together towards the arcade.

'Sort of. We studied a buddha statue and I still don't know if we agree whether it's ugly or just fat' she mused.

'Ah. What about, just say he's 'wise'?' Rin suggested.

'Yeah I guess so' Rika sounded a bit more certain. 'I wish I had _your_ partner' she said in a sooky voice.

'Hey, I'm not that bad!' Ayami defended herself. 'Rin, are you even getting any work done if he's running around being famous?' She pointed at the billboard.

Rin glanced at Kohaku and replied 'yeah – I'm not doing it with him'

'What?' Rika swung round 'you're mad!'

'The other way around' Rin remarked 'he's as ugly on the inside as you think he's beautiful on the outside'

'Don't talk about Hakai-sama like that!' Rika whined dramatically.

'Sorry Rika-chan. What about, he's awful, mean, condescending and a bully with a massive superiority complex!'

But Rika was not looking at Rin anymore. The other two were also looking over Rin's shoulder with pale faces. Slowly, Rin turned and jumped slightly.

The subject of her derision and the biggest billboard was standing behind her.


	9. Aberration

'Ah, Hakai-kun!' Rika said with a bit too much enthusiasm to override the overwhelming awkwardness. He'd just come out of a building behind them – at one of the modelling agencies who had been to their school.

Hakai wore dark sun glasses, skinny jeans, a tight long-sleeved tee with a V-neck and a thin black scarf that framed his collarbones; his hair was straight and styled with cutting edge fashion. He looked so good the Ayami almost fainted.

Rin's face froze in to a wooden smile as she glanced at Kohaku for some help.

'Hey, Hakai-kun, good job on that billboard!' Kohaku saw Rin's look of desperation and tried to step in halfheartedly. He was still star struck; he knew Hakai was a prickly guy, but he had something strangely magnetic about him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were like molten lava behind the dark glasses having overheard Rin abuse him so openly to all her friends. He shouldn't have saved her life last night after all. Was he surprised? Wasn't it all she ever seemed to do – disrespect him? When he saw her turn around and recognise him, the Demon felt an extreme smugness seeing her face go in to shock. Why should she look like she'd been caught red-handed? Rin had done an excellent job of berating him to his face last night – how was this any different?  
Now with his face all around the place, she would have to look up at him wherever she went.  
In person she was short enough to have to look up at him – and now even if he wasn't there, she would still have to raise her eyes, just as every other despicable mortal like her who dared to not praise him.  
She _would_ look up to him.

These thoughts ran quickly through his mind as Rin's friends spoke to him, and he finally said;

'Thank you. It was natural for me to accept one of the agencies offers. Can I join you?'

Rin had moved aside by now so that she wasn't standing in front of Hakai, and her eyes swung round to him at hearing his – almost _good-natured?_ – tone of reply. Suspicion settled in her face, even though she was still blushing from humiliation.

'Uh, sure!' Ayami said quickly 'we were just going to the arcade'

The group moved forward to continue on their way, and Rika with Ayami flanked Sesshomaru immediately, asking him all sorts of questions about the agency he'd just signed with.

Rin fell behind the trio with Kohaku.

'What. Was that' Rin spoke lowly.

'You messed up' Kohaku giggled 'he _so_ heard you'

'Ssh!' Rin pinched his arm 'That was the worst timing of my life'

'I don't think so. Remember when you asked how Sensei's girlfriend was going and he didn't even have one? He'd always been complaining about being single too. You mixed him up the science teacher'

'This is worse' Rin shook her head 'what's his game plan now though?'

Kohaku looked ahead of them at the tall white-haired guy.

'I don't know. Hey, maybe you can do some of your assignment properly now' Kohaku grinned.

'Maybe you can confess to Rika properly now' Rin re-joined passionately.

'Hey, that's not on the same level of joke' Kohaku whined 'please don't say it so loud!'

'Sorry Kohaku-kun, I'm just on edge with that – ' Rin glared meaningfully at Sesshomaru 'in my vicinity'

'Don't worry, I'll stick with you Rin-chan. After all you actually look pretty today so I won't be ashamed to be seen next to you' he smiled with a sparkling expression, only to crease in pain when Rin prodded his ribs.

'I'm never putting effort in to my appearance again' Rin promised him darkly.

'It's probably why he's joined us, because he didn't recognise you' Kohaku chuckled. 'He's a brave man if he's hanging out with Rin-chan after getting a verbal lashing from her'

'Is that a hint?' Rin glared at Kohaku.

'No, please I've had enough of your verbs today, Rin-chan!' he made a mock movement of self-defense.

Rin gave up her gravity and laughed at him, pushing her friend playfully on the arm just as they reached the arcade.

'Claw machine first?' Kohaku asked Rin and she nodded, heading to the one with Ghibli plushies – there was Totoro and cat buses as well as Jiji available.

After about five goes, alternating with Kohaku, they finally got a Jiji plush and Rin was so happy that she high fived her friend and urged him to play another round with her.

'Nope' Kohaku said 'it's my turn to choose a game'

'Oh ok' Rin mock pouted, cuddling the cat plush. 'Which one?'

'The shooter'

The two made their way to the line of gun games at the back wall, a bit hidden from the main area. Rika, Ayami and Hakai were at the cars – Kohaku saw that the new guy wasn't playing with them.

Putting the necessary change in two machines, they picked up the guns and began the round – Rin actually won the first go (usually Kohaku won every time).

'What that's impossible!' Kohaku waved his gun around 'You didn't even have aim on that guy, I carried you through that whole map!'

'Sore loser!' Rin jeered, laughing.

'No I'm not! Wait a sec, I just need the bathroom' Kohaku said in a very sore-loser tone of voice.

Rin was already gearing up to go and she pressed 'next game' when she heard her friend return, promising him that she'd beat him easily again.

Rin thought his moves had changed a bit, Kohaku was being a lot more ruthless and decisive in his game play. Glancing over she froze momentarily as she saw not her friend, but Hakai.

He was coolly standing there nonchalantly holding the gun, barely even looking at the screen.

'W-weren't you with the others?' Was all Rin could say.

Hakai had taken his glasses off, naturally, as soon as they came indoors, and Rin found herself unable to return his gaze for long, her shame still powerful at his having overheard her before. Mentally kicking herself, she told herself that everything she had said was true. After all, hadn't she said pretty much the same thing to him last night? Yet there was something different about him today that Rin couldn't put her finger on.

'You're going to lose' was all he said in a casual voice, looking pointedly at her screen. She had already died twice.

Rin fumbled to regain her position and tried not to remember the way in which the guy next to her had been leaning over her last night at far-too-close quarters. She scrambled to think of something, anything to say so she could force herself to feel normal, despite the very healthy dislike she had of her assignment partner.

'So – you have a brother?' Damn, she sounded stupid. Of course he had a brother, she already knew that – a better question might have been 'how old is your brother?' But no, she hadn't thought of that had she.

'I do' Sesshomaru answered – just not the brother she thought it was.  
He couldn't begin to imagine Rin and Inuyasha together – this girl was a different ball game to what he knew of Kagome. Inuyasha's human 'friend' (Sesshomaru refused to call her anything different) had a loud mouth, but she cried if you so much as yelled back at her.  
Rin seemed to not only bark but also bite.  
Yet, he sensed such a vulnerable, delicate air around her that he wondered – she was only a flesh lump, after all. All of them at base were weak and defenseless. Useless.

'How old is he?' Rin ventured, walking on egg shells, wondering at Hakai's seemingly calm demeanour.

The truth: Inuyasha was two hundred years old.  
The semi-truth: Jaken was at least eight hundred years old.

'Fourteen' Sesshomaru answered.

Rin sighed involuntarily, making Hakai glance at her as he won their round.

'My brother is the same age' she said softly, half to herself, as she replaced the gun in its rack. Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something else, Kohaku had come back to them with the two girls.

'Shall we go and eat something? We're starving' Rika looked from Rin to Hakai, sensing a strange atmosphere. Kohaku was hoping Rin wasn't angry at him for leaving her; well, technically he hadn't. He'd gone to the bathroom as he'd said, and when he came out, he saw Hakai was playing a game with her. He'd decided to leave them to it at that point.

As the others decided what to eat, Sesshomaru still looked at Rin.

'Do you want to meet him properly?' He said abruptly, interrupting the discussion at hand. Everyone looked at the two.

Rin went red to her chagrin and looked stunned at Hakai, almost angry at him for singling her out.

'Meet your brother?' Rin echoed.

'You have a brother?' Ayami exclaimed 'I want to meet him too!'

'Me too!' Rika added with emphasis.

Kohaku watched Hakai closely, seeing the very faintest trace of annoyance cross his features.

'No!' Kohaku said loudly in a whingeing tone 'I'm so hungry! Rika-san, Ayami-san, take me to get food!'

The two girls huffed, but their own growling stomachs betrayed them. Blushing at the noises of their hunger, the girls quickly walked off with Kohaku. Rin was glaring at her friends back with a 'how dare you' expression and she faked a light hearted laugh as she turned to Hakai:

'I'm going to have to leave you here, I'm pretty hungry. Can I meet your brother another time?'

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her, his face blank.

'Not only that' he said 'but the assignment needs to be done'

Rin cringed inwardly so hard she almost bent over. It was going to be extremely bothersome for her to get a fabricated second opinion. Maybe if his brother was with them things wouldn't get too awkward?

'A- alright' Rin mumbled dubiously. She knew he had heard her before, and he had certainly heard her last night – so why was he acting so nice now? It was an off-putting contrast, too fast-changing for her to keep up.  
Why would he want her to meet his brother – would it somehow make her 'respect' him more? It was the only motive she could possibly imagine – he certainly didn't like her, that much was clear.

'This way' he spoke with imperturbable authority, and though the tone grated on Rin she went after him.

She had to walk quite fast, almost with a skipping sort of jog to keep up with Hakai's long legs and swift stride. What was she doing right now? Couldn't she just turn around and leave him? But the thought of meeting his fourteen-year-old brother, so similar to what she imagined Shippo might be, ended up urging her on.

On Sesshomaru's part, he simply wanted to keep Rin close to him.  
There seemed to be a definite link between her and multitudes of those vermin demons – and it seemed the more he slew, the more his powers returned. As soon as he finished killing them, however, he returned to being human. The Demon reasoned that he had to watch Rin closely to see what it was about her that attracted the parasitic fiends – and in turn, why killing them gave him his powers back.  
He swallowed his ire admirably after hearing her insult him to her friends earlier so he could try and get in her 'good books' as quickly as possible – so he could carry out his true purpose.

'Where is your brother now?' Rin asked.

'At home' Hakai replied.

'What?' Rin was not counting on this at all.

'We're going to Inugami shrine first' Hakai explained as though annoyed at her lack of acuity.

Rin quickly felt her patience running thin, but as she was about to retort, some passers by stopped, pointing at them saying:

'Look, it's that model!'

'He's so handsome!'

'Excuse me, could we get a picture?'

'Who's the girl?'

Rin looked around bewildered to find herself the subject of sudden stranger scrutiny.

Before she knew it, her hand was in an iron grip and she was being pulled very quickly away from the gathering crowd. Camera clicks sounded behind them, but Hakai had pulled Rin under his arm, shielding her face with his hand.

As soon as they had navigated a few alley ways that became quieter and quieter as they advanced, the pair entered a courtyard to a grand temple.

Rin had immediately pushed away from Hakai as soon as the main crowd had been lost to them, trying with all her mental capacity to disperse the blush in her cheeks.  
His body was so strong when she knocked against it as Hakai had pulled her to him – she'd not experienced anything like it before – she thought it seemed as though he could have been a great stone or tree, such was the solidity of his frame.  
Strange, as the boy was also so slim.  
His arm felt like a powerful wing of protection around her and for a moment – just for a split second, the feeling Rin had got from his arm made her believe she was entirely wrong about his character.  
But that idea left as it had come – she remembered the equally strong feeling of his fingers around her throat, and the murderous expression on his face when he had choked her.  
This person was not be trusted – raging and calm like the ocean or a fire, he was not someone to believe.  
A bad friend – and an even worse master.


	10. Amazed

'Kami! This is amazing' Kohaku leaned back in his chair chewing on the katsu he'd ordered.

'Is there something between Rin-san and Hakai-sama?' Ayami asked him.

Kohaku leaned forward again.

'I don't think there's a snowballs chance in hell of Rin-san liking Hakai'

'What about him though?' Rika asked.

'On his part, I don't know' Kohaku mused 'he isn't the easiest person to read, let's put it that way' he looked away from Rika, blushing faintly. 'Ayami-san why are you only eating a vegetable side? This chicken is amazing, you need to try it'

'Unlike you men' she replied haughtily 'we women need to watch our figures'

Kohaku made a face 'Rika-san is eating more than you'

'Rika-chan can afford to' Ayami remarked snidely; it was true that Rika was unbelievably small.

'Don't be fooled' Rika chimed in 'this is the only meal I'll eat today. I only have fruit in the morning and evening'

'Damn you girls must be starving all the time!'

'The price of fashion' Ayami sighed, looking wistfully at Kohaku's fried meal.

'Don't be so silly. A bit once in a while won't hurt' he took a piece of his chicken and placed it on top of Ayami's dish.

Ayami smiled in a bittersweet way at the gesture and gingerly tried the chicken, her smile becoming one of pleasure.

'Thanks Kohaku-kun' she said. Rika looked at him under her lashes as she scrolled on her phone.

'Wait, what?' Rika said suddenly, pausing her eating. She held up her phone and showed it to her two friends – on the screen was an image of Hakai, with a girl under his arm.

'Is that _Rin_?' Kohaku exclaimed, taking the phone from Rika's hand to look more closely.

'It was uploaded to a fan forum' Rika said 'everyone thinks she's his girlfriend'

Kohaku was silent for a moment before bursting in to laughter.

'What's so funny about it?' Ayami said, slightly annoyed 'you just said there was no possible way Rin liked him'

'I stand by what I said' Kohaku said, still laughing 'it's what makes this even funnier! She's going to _explode_ when she sees this' he continued laughing.

'I wish it was me' Ayami sulked.

'Come off it, Aya-san' Kohaku retorted 'if it was you, you'd be trying your hardest to get the camera's attention, not hiding from it. You want the clout not the guy'

'Excuse you!' Ayami exclaimed, offended 'you seem to know more about me than I know about me!'

'Calm down Aya' he teased 'let's get you some sugar, that's why your so cranky all the time. You're starving'

'I won't get any sugar with you, you rude person, nor is it the reason I'm angry. What I need is air!' With that Ayami stood and went outside.

'You're jokes sometimes go a bit far, Kohaku-kun' Rika said sheepishly 'I know playing pranks is your 'thing' but Ayami might actually like Hakai'

'I doubt it' Kohaku said. 'The guys only been here a week, she's going off looks alone. That's never a safe thing to do' He scratched his head, feeling nervous being alone with Rika.

She wore a pretty pink dress, and her caramel coloured hair bounced on her slim shoulders.

'True' Rika conceded 'but sometimes attraction can be the beginning of something more'

'I mean' Kohaku shifted in his seat; not comfortable hearing Rika speak such words to him.  
'Ayami-san is free to like who she likes. But if you want to know what I actually think – that Hakai is not a very nice guy. It's not like I don't trust him. I just think he's hiding something'

'Do you? Like what?'

'Not sure' he continued 'I've been thinking about it, and I can't place my finger on it'

Rika watched Kohaku's friendly face in its thoughtful pose and thought he looked nice that way.

'Why'd you let Rin go with him then if you don't like him?'

Kohaku's eyes swung round to Rika's in slight shock.

'I don't control what Rin-chan does' he replied 'she's most definitely her own woman. If she hadn't wanted to go, she certainly wouldn't have'

Rika nodded. 'Will she be safe with him?'

'It's funny' Kohaku pondered 'but yes. I think she's completely safe'

Ayami had stood outside the café they were in to breath some lungfuls of air. Kohaku could be mean sometimes – he didn't have to act as though he knew exactly what people felt.

Hakai-kun was her idea of a very attractive guy – was she to be blamed for recognising what was obvious, and having a crush on him? Within a week of starting at their school, Hakai had already become a model with a big agency in the city – add in his elusive assured aura and you had a bishounen who was irresistible to someone like her.

She wandered down the mall to absently admire some clothing – she didn't really have money to buy anything, but she loved fashion and looking at the different styles available in each season. Bending to look at a particularly cute pair of shoes, Ayami dropped her credit card without knowing and kept walking slowly down the mall.

'Miss!'

Ayami didn't think the person calling was after her, so she did not turn.

'Excuse me, miss!' A hand lightly touched Ayami's shoulder and she turned around, surprised.

'You dropped this' a tall guy with dark hair and a bright smile held out her card, and she blushed looking in to his hand.

'Oh, thank you very much!'

'My pleasure' the guy bowed, and Ayami watched him turn and walk off, weaving through the crowd. He'd had a cute smile, but not quite the magic allure of Hakai.

Thank goodness he'd been honest enough and nice enough to return her bank card.

She flipped over the plastic rectangle in her hand and taped on the back was a very small piece of paper with a number on it. Ayami looked at it in shock, wondering what to do – did that guy think she would be interested in him after a split-second meeting? Despite herself she blushed at being noticed by such an nice looking person. The name next to the number was written very small, yet neatly.  
'Koga'.  
Ayami slowly walked back to the café her friends were in, a new sort of confidence in her step, though she still wondered what Rin and Hakai were up to right now.

The doubt Rin felt at Hakai's almost placid bearing caused her to keep glancing at him with a suspicion founded on her deep belief in his being wicked.

Physical closeness with him might make her tingly from head to toe, but Rin could separate mind from body and knew nothing would convince her away from her initial judgement; and if there was such proof to dissuade her – it would have be monumental indeed.

'Inugami possessed people long ago' Hakai said to her as they stood before the shaded temple 'Family lines cursed with the spirit of the Dog would be shunned from their villages – exiled, outcast. Could you imagine what that feels like?'

His eyes slanted down at Rin, who seemed to be watching him with a wary expression, clutching the cat toy in her arms. He almost saw cat ears and a tail spring from the small human, such was her watchful expression.  
The Dog and the Kitten.

'I think so' she replied dubiously 'why?' Rin wanted to know where all this was tended. How did these questions apply to the assignment?

'If you don't know how it feels' Hakai swung his gaze back to the dog statues guarding the temple entrance 'then you wouldn't understand'

'If you're talking about an answer for the assignment' Rin ventured, trying to steer the conversation to a more grounded topic 'You could say that historically, people were a lot more superstitious not just because they were religious, but because they could use the excuse of demon possession to rid communities of those who were already disliked'

Hakai watched Rin's face as she spoke – he sensed a deep-seated distrust in her dark eyes.

'Why did they hate the spirit of the Dog?' He found himself asking her.

Rin breathed in deeply, feeling more and more uncertain about Hakai's tone.

'I don't know – dogs can be vicious and lethal, but also loyal and very loving. Maybe those people didn't know that about them'

'You like cats?' He looked at the stuffed toy cuddled in her arms.

'I like almost every animal' Rin breathed out 'except cockroaches'

He watched as her nose scrunched up slightly.

'Do you think the people who built this temple worshiped or hated the Dog?'

Rin furrowed her brow, still unsure as to what Hakai was trying to get out of her.

'Probably both I'd imagine' she answered 'Hate, or fear, is surprisingly close to worship and love'

Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed. He had to find a way to understand why those vermin demons appeared in such multitudes around her!

'Do you believe in the spirit world, Rin?'

She blushed slightly at hearing him use her name without formalities so easily and wished that he didn't know her name. It sounded alien on his lips.

'I believe things like love and compassion exist. Those things are unseen and can perform what would seem to be magic – heal, revive, relieve, cure illness. If those things can be invisible yet powerful, then I don't see why spirits couldn't be real' Rin turned to look up at Sesshomaru. 'Why are you asking me all of these questions?'

He looked at her with a strange expression and cleared his throat.

'The assignment asked for religious perspectives, I merely wanted to know what yours was'

'Oh' Rin replied with some doubt. 'Then do you believe in spirits?'

Sesshomaru could have laughed, if he was such a frivolous sort of personality. What would this girl do if she knew she was speaking with one now?

'No' he scoffed 'such beliefs are for fools'

Rin smirked, of course he'd give such a rude, uninspired answer.  
'Of course you'd say that' she retorted 'I couldn't imagine you being able to grasp the concept of love or compassion either – so how could you dream of something even stronger than those?'

The Demon Lord's lips curled in to a slight sneer. She was so quick to insult him.

'Love and compassion is not what creates progress' Hakai re-joined quickly 'If something were to attack you, could you defend yourself with your love?' He mocked.

Rin blushed with anger.  
'Does it look like I'd be able to protect myself from anything at this size?' She huffed 'Hate and fear can only do so much before there would be nothing good left in the world'

'You're mistaken' Hakai said under his breath. 'Love is nothing but delusion – a chink in the otherwise impenetrable armour. I've seen strong people bow like weaklings and call it 'love'. If you believe in the spirit realm merely because of your faith in the restorative powers of delusions created by electrical impulses in your brain, then I can tell you now the spirit realm is as non-existent as those'

Rin nearly dropped Jiji as she stepped back, seeing the true Hakai resurface again – the cold, awful person.

'_Who hurt you_?' Rin said mockingly, turning to go, feeling sick at his hate-laced speech. 'I need to go and get ready for work' Unfortunately, it meant she had to see him later. Meeting his younger brother properly would have to be left until she could greet him without Hakai's assistance.

The Demon Lord immediately cursed himself. He'd been going so well in maintaining her slight interest – but something about Rin seemed to crawl right under his skin and rip it off, exposing his true self underneath. How was he to find out what he wanted to know if she kept doing that? The female mortal spoke of things such as love and compassion; it made him hate her even more. Was she not just earlier that day spewing out hatred toward him, to her friends? Hypocrisy was anathema to a Dog Demon.

As Rin was rushing away from Hakai, his blonde-haired brother seemed to come out of nowhere and almost knocked Rin clean off her feet.

'Sessho – I MEAN – big brother! Sorry Rin!' The poor overwhelmed boy bent to help Rin up as he simultaneously rushed towards his tall Master.

'There's an _emergency_ at home' was all Jaken could say with a shaking voice of terror to the white-haired Demon Lord – he still held Rin by the forearm, helping her dust off and giving her back her stuffed toy.

'Sorry Rin, I didn't see you at all!' Jaken tried to be attentive to the disheveled girl, but he seemed extremely pre-occupied.

'It's ok!' Rin looked at the sweet younger boy and felt warmed by his presence despite the guy's perturbation – unlike his older brother's aura.

'Jaken, calm yourself. What's going on?' Sesshomaru's voice was cold and commanding.

'I – I can't say' was all the poor imp could answer, wringing his hands.

'I have better things to do if you won't – '

'YOUR MOTHER! YOUR _real_ MOTHER IS HERE!' The toad burst out as though it was eating at him, cutting off his Lord's brusque response.

'What?' The Demon said with quiet danger to his voice.

'YES – she almost _killed me_ when she saw you weren't home, and she'll kill me if I don't return with you in tow!'

'_Curse her_!' The Yokai Prince muttered under his breath.

'_Your_ mother? Aren't you brothers?' Rin looked bewildered, glancing between the two tense boys.

Sesshomaru's eyes swung to Rin, the hazel orbs slits of light as he narrowed his eyes in a harsh expression.

'We have different mothers' was all he said in a curt tone 'this is none of your business'  
The Demon Lord grasped Jaken by the upper arm and they left Rin standing in the temple courtyard, feeling a sense of whiplash as well as a resurgence of burning curiosity. She felt somehow akin and responsible for the little brother of Hakai – he seemed meat in the middle of some intense family feud. So Hakai had a different mother? And this woman was going to kill Jaken if she did not see her birth son? Perhaps this was where the arrogant man got his shockingly bad personality from; he did seem the type to threaten death to someone if he was inconvenienced.  
Rin wanted to befriend Jaken and perhaps convince him that he did not need to remain with family when they were so toxic – she would hate to see such a sweet boy tarnished for too long by the egoist Hakai.

Her curiosity made her glad that she had to go straight to work – presumably Hakai's mother was at their apartment, and there were no rules stating that she could not begin at their room first. Rin felt invested in Jaken's fate, and almost didn't want to admit to herself how much she wished to see this psycho of a mother.

Later that day, Rin faced room 44 and she certainly heard some abrasive conversation occurring behind the closed door. A woman's deep, smooth voice seemed to be dripping vitriol to her sons as far as Rin could tell, but it was very muffled.

Should she knock? After all, she had decided to get the initial rooms out of the way as her nerves got the best of her in the moment.  
Raising a hesitant fist, she knocked.

'House-keeping?' her declaration sounded more like a question.

A few moments of silence ensued, and the door was opened by Jaken to let her in.

The sight that greeted Rin was one she was completely not expecting.

A woman, more beautiful than Hakai, stood in the small space – her waist length white hair shining like stars – her figure that of a model, her face perfectly proportioned with golden eyes so immense and piercing that Rin blushed to the roots of her hair. The girl felt it necessary to bow.

'I apologise for intruding. If you don't mind, I will finish cleaning this room quickly'

The striking woman made no movement or sound for a few moments, merely studying Rin in return.

'What's your name, girl?' She eventually asked in a haughty yet playful voice.

'_Mother'_ Hakai almost growled.

'No, no, son, let me speak with her'

'My name is Rin Urihara, ma'am'

'Well well. Have you ever seen someone as handsome as my son?'

The exquisite female motioned with her head toward Hakai, and Rin felt like she was being put in a spotlight she was not at all expecting to be in.

How was she to answer such a cripplingly awkward question? If she told the truth, would she be under threat of the same intimidation as Jaken? If she said yes, would she be mocked?

'Ah – I'm not sure, ma'am'

'Not _sure_?' scoffed the beautiful lady.

Rin inwardly kicked herself; evidently her answer had been the wrong one.

'How can you not be sure? Most women would trip over themselves for him. You know, what you see may not always be as it seems.' the fox-like woman cryptically remarked.

'If you don't shut up _I will_ – ' Hakai advanced on his mother with vicious intent, but that lady sent him such a look that he froze.

'Let me have my fun' her terrifying demeanour changed instantly, and her tone was that of a pleading debutante toward her son.

Rin was in such a state of anxiety in the presence of both Hakai and his mother that she felt as though she'd entered a different dimension – such was their beauty combined, their formidable auras and their puzzling turn of conversation.

Glancing at Jaken, Rin looked for an out in her situation, but that boy was just as on edge as she.

'What is there to deny in my son, Miss Urihara? Height, intelligence, a commanding personality – the looks of a model – why do you shake like a leaf and deny his attractions?'

Rin clutched the duster handle that she'd brought in with her with a sweaty palm, almost hoping for it to turn in to a sword of self-defense, as it felt as though this vision of perfect femininity was going to charge at her if she answered wrong.

The question itself of course was ludicrous – there was no chance in heaven or hell that she would acquiesce and give this woman the answer she wanted. What could happen, after all? This mother of a disdainful boy meant nothing to her but a momentary experience of awe.

'I don't know why you're asking me such things, ma'am' Rin said in a low voice 'because I refuse to lie, even if you are his mother, and agree with your statements.' Rin's chest rose and fell with shallow breathing as she swung her eyes in to the golden hazel ones of Hakai's mother.  
'Your sons character taints _any_ value he may have for exterior worth – which is barely a commendable trait due to its transitory nature. Looks are not worked for _or_ earned - a pretty face is the most contemptible of accomplishments, and is in fact as useless as my opinion on the topic!'

Rin's voice had grown steady and full of feeling by the end of her reply, but she glanced away as she could not look the lady in the eyes for fear of her reaction.

Rin almost jumped from her skin when after a few moments of silence, womanly laughter erupted in the room.

'I knew I wasn't wrong!' the lady cried; mirth spilling from her red painted lips 'priceless, totally priceless! Hakai, what do you think of her answer? Such virulent eloquence!'

Sesshomaru had, despite himself, turned his eyes with veiled curiosity on Rin to hear her answer, and with no little rage he turned on his Demoness mother.

'You've played your little games' he snarled quietly 'now _leave_!'

Rin finally swallowed to ease her dry throat and felt as though she dared not move – what was this crazed woman on about – talking about not being wrong about her, laughing like a madwoman?  
Rin had been quite tempered in her scathing reply in comparison to her passionate nature, and yet a curious feeling told her that if she'd spoken her whole truth the stunning lady would've been on the floor in stitches.  
Did Hakai's mother enjoy hearing others insult her son? Or was she an aware mother – completely in agreement with those who called out her son's atrocious personality, and found the whole topic funny rather than tragic as it should be?  
Rin was far too bemused to make sense of the entire situation, and she was dazzled by the lady's entire person.

'You take heed to what I said' spoke Hakai's mother, in a tone pared back to low threat as she addressed her son 'it won't be so easy for you any more'

'If you don't tell me what I want to know I'll do what I warned' Hakai re-joined with heated anger.

'You can't do anything while you're like _that'_ the mother spat back at him with spite, looking him up and down – and Hakai made to maybe attack her – but the woman swiftly side stepped him, walking forward to where Rin was rooted to the spot, as a horrified spectator.

'I will do as you wish and leave now' said the ethereal woman in a louder voice, and as she did so, bent down to embrace Rin. Poor Rin became even more dazed – the lady smelt of many mingled faint perfumes – things that she'd had never breathed before, so sweet and deadly that she almost swooned under the effect.

'There, there, dear, you did well' the woman murmured in Rin's ear, causing the girl to blush again.

'Goodbye – _son'_

And with that, the incredible vision was gone.


	11. Astounding

'_Why did you speak to her_?'

Hakai flung his question abrasively at Rin as soon as his mother was gone.

Stunned, Rin straightened from picking up the first piece of rubbish in order to get her work done as quickly as possible after such an encounter and shot Hakai a look of angry reproach.

'Do you think I really had a _choice_?'

'Please, no more fighting!' Jaken whined, holding his head with his hands as he walked to his room.

Hakai's chest was rising and falling quickly with some deep emotion as he glared at the human maid.

'_You openly curse me to my own mother_' he snarled so quietly that Rin barely caught his words. Hakai walked forward and roughly brushed Rin out of his way before exiting the room.

'Thank Kami they're gone!' Jaken re-emerged. 'Rin-san you don't want to get involved with that family!'

'Trust me, there is nothing I plan on doing less' Rin was also very relieved to finally see their backs – any interaction with Hakai or anyone related to him (apart from Jaken) so it seemed, was beyond emotionally draining. She was also glad to finally be alone with Jaken.

'I've wanted to meet you properly, however' Rin addressed the small demon as she continued to clean the apartment 'So you are only related to Hakai-san by your father?'

Jaken cleared his throat and thought it best to go with that story.

'Yes – that's right. Our mothers brought us up separately – we only met each other a couple of years ago'

Rin was struck by the similarities to herself and Shippo.

'Oh! I am surprised, because I also have a brother around your age, who I haven't met since I was seven. Was Hakai who you were expecting him to be?'

Jaken had to have a few seconds to think this one over; he thought back to when he met Sesshomaru and inwardly laughed. It was more like a filthy rat seeing a God of heaven for the first time and deciding to follow that vision – nothing like equals meeting as kin. To think himself anything similar to Sesshomaru was blasphemy indeed.

'He was – even more than I was expecting of a half-brother' Jaken smiled to himself.

'Oh?' Rin looked curiously at the boy, wondering how he could smile after witnessing such an intense temper match between Hakai and his mother.

'As his mother said, there is more than meets the eye' Jaken repeated cryptically.

'What do you both mean by that?'

She had been hoping to hear Jaken's tell her of his desperation to flee the mad house he was locked in, not a calm recounting of the beautiful lady's words. Rin had been ready to give Jaken a bed on her home couch that night if he'd needed it.

'Someone might seem bad, but people have many layers' he replied with another riddle.

Rin sighed 'well – are you happy living here?'

'Me?' Jaken looked surprised 'of course! I wouldn't be anywhere else!'

Rin thought darkly that some people actually enjoyed being walked over and it seemed Jaken was one of those cases.

'Well – that's good' Rin replied doubtfully 'but don't let anyone bully you!'

Jaken laughed. If only she knew what she talked about!

'I won't Rin-san' he promised. 'You are sure of your dislike of my brother, then?' he pried.

Rin blushed faintly 'I see no reason to hide it. The days I've known him for counted on two hands – he has been nothing but rude, harsh and conceited. His mother's questions towards me were very weird – I hardly knew how to respond.'

'She is not quite all there' Jaken enjoyed slandering the Demoness greatly now that she was out of ear shot, and he made a tapping motion against his temple to indicate 'crazy'.

'I am not surprised' Rin let out a small chuckle 'her son has inherited that attribute'

'You wouldn't believe me more than likely' Jaken sighed as he sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone 'but those two are like ice and fire in comparison'

'Are they?' she remarked with disinterest. The topic was getting on her nerves – she did not want to be so interested in the family.

Rin felt her phone buzz and she paused to look at it – it was from Kohaku. Rin gasped silently as an image loaded of Hakai – with herself under his arm. What the hell - ?

She would have to reply to it after her shift; for now, it had to wait. The reminder of how Hakai's protective arm had felt around her was a very unwelcome thought and Rin did not wish to think of it in the slightest. She was somewhat disturbed by Jaken's lack of awareness towards Hakai's casual abuse of him – did the child not know any different?  
But he had presumably lived with his mother up until a few years ago…. Surely his mother was a lovely lady, by the way Jaken had turned out. If that was so, then it would follow the same woman would've raised her son to know the difference between a loving and an offensive person? Perhaps Jaken was too young, at the same time as blinded by the blood connection and was the sort to defend his family till the end.  
It made her sad to see such a sweet boy caught in between divisive mother and son.  
Her thoughts ran along this vein for most of her shift.

Sesshomaru had stormed out of the apartment complex wanting to kill; his usual default emotion.

Instead, he waited until late night for when Rin would finish her shift, intending to take out his pent-up rage on the creatures that appeared in her wake.

The clock struck 11:55pm, and the Demon watched as the small figure of Rin left for the night. Sure enough, the vermin began materialising after her and Sesshomaru set to work at slashing them all to pieces around the unaware mortal girl – a blur of white with a mane of silver hair leaving shreds of bodies behind him.

When Rin arrived home after another event-less walk home (seeing as she'd felt safe missing the bus the first time, she began walking home more regularly), the house was dark. Was Okasan out? Perhaps she had gone to bed early.

'Oka – san?'

'Rinny?' Came her mother's weakened voice from the room. She sounded so weak that Rin dropped her bag and ran to the room, turning on the kitchen light to provide some vision.

'What's wrong, Okasan?' Rin knelt by the bed in which her mother lay, holding her hand.

'It's nothing, dearest. I just have a bad migraine and I am all out of medicine.'

'Oh Okasan, I will go and get some right now'

'No! Rin, you just finished a long shift and it's too late – you'd have to go right in to town to the 24-hour pharmacy. It's too far, I will be ok'

'Yes, you will be ok once you have your medicine. I know how these are – you'll be in crippling pain for a week if I don't get it for you'

'Rinny – '

'It's ok, Okasan. It's Sunday tomorrow, I can sleep in'

'I am not happy about it, but if you're sure – please be safe! Thank you so much my dear. My purse is on the counter'

'I know' Rin smiled gently at her mother and kissed her forehead. 'You wait here until I return'

Mrs Urihara nodded, and listened to the sounds of her daughter rushing around before the front door shut behind her. The older lady thanked the gods for such a blessing as Rin and prayed that they would guard her at this time of night.  
Unbeknownst to her – it was not a god but a Demon that protected her daughter from the shadows in the dark.

Rin almost felt the pain and exhaustion her mother was in – her dear face was so pale and sickly that Rin felt tears pricking at her eyes. Okasan was getting less and less lively as the years went by – even though she was only forty-five, but hard work took its toll on the poor.

She would make it to the pharmacy even though no buses ran at this time – and she'd get that medicine for her beloved Okasan.  
Her mother's work worn hands, the small body and the lined face always hurt Rin when she looked on them; causing her to feel almost powerless as to what she could do to alleviate some of her mother's pains.  
Okasan had not dropped any work time even since Rin had started working – perhaps when she gave her mother her first pay check Okasan might feel happier to reduce her work hours.  
Rin couldn't keep standing by and watching the most loved person in her life deteriorate before her eyes. The pain Rin felt caused the tears standing in her eyes to fall and drop to the ground as she walked.

Sesshomaru had not expected Rin to exit her house so soon after entering – and it was just in time that he withdrew to the shadows before taking flight to avoid being seen by her; especially in his true form. His lava gold eyes watched Rin as she made her way in the opposite direction towards the main road. Where on earth could she be going at this time? On cue, the demon monsters began tracking her.

'_Your sons character taints any value he may have for exterior worth'_

His mother had no doubt reveled in hearing her powerful son so slighted by the mortals they both saw as infinitely inferior to themselves. The Demoness's outlook was very different from his own – but at least they could agree on that point.

He knew his mother had asked the human girl those questions to humiliate him – and it had worked to a certain extent. Sesshomaru had versed some of the most powerful demons in history and not flinched, but something about the cutting words of Rin got to a deep part inside of him.  
Whether his mother had known that fact or not – he didn't know, but what he did know was the vile Demoness would feel his wrath as soon as this ridiculous trial was put to bed.

Being in his real form whilst he followed Rin gave him some sort of relief, to actually be himself with his true powers, and he was beginning to crave these times almost as much as he did bloodshed.  
The fact he could receive satisfaction in both areas by tracking the mortal girl at night gave him some feelings of disgust; that anything associated to his feeling good would be connected to a dying lump of flesh.

Amid his casual slaying of the easy targets that pursued the human, Sesshomaru smelt something strange and salty with his hyper-sensitive nose. It was like the scent of the ocean, but sweeter; his glowing yellow eyes observed Rin far ahead of him, and he saw that her head was bent, and she was wiping at her face. Was the weak human crying? It was one thing Demon's could not do, and barely understood.  
Bitter liquid falling from the eyes of the mortals had confused them for centuries – and they'd long observed that human's let loose this watery substance when they were under the stress of some extreme emotion.  
Was Rin running away or escaping something? It was strange to see her going somewhere all alone at such a time. If he was not following her, she would've long been devoured by the creatures he so easily destroyed.

There must be a reason as to why she was the one the lowlife parasites followed; yet even in his full form with all his vast store of knowledge, he couldn't think of one possibility.  
He was aggravated and at times enraged by her, but she was not evil. A human would have to be masters of wickedness to warrant the horde of creatures that stalked Rin.

She turned on to another road that crossed a field, and he dropped further back; the vermin still easily within reach of his whips. The night air was becoming tinged with a stinging cold and gusts of air blew across the open space as though through a wind tunnel.

Rin began to reach the other side of the long straight low-lying road on which lay a windy path towards the other half of the town where the local shops were, on a hill overlooking the ocean in the distance.

The demon parasites seemed to have multiplied exponentially while crossing the rice fields – as water was a strong conduit for such types of fiends.

Sesshomaru's eyes expertly took in about half a thousand rising from the waters to advance on the singular mortal and the Demon Prince had to make a very quick decision. Vested of his human form he could not risk Rin seeing him – there was a slight chance of recognition. Yet here lay before him three options, all of which would involve Rin seeing him. He chose his third option, as a display of some of his true ability was not supportable.

Stepping in to the thin air, his white hair billowing around him like a moonlit curtain, Sesshomaru flew forwards in a flash of light and scooped Rin up in his arms just as the army of demons began reaching their tendrils out to capture her.

Rin had been deep in thought, passing the quiet glades of rice fields as the chill crawled up her skin, when she felt a sudden on rush of air and before her next word was even a thought, she was being held tight against someone who was travelling at an unbelievable speed, defying even physics.

Rin let out an involuntary scream from the shock and squeezed her eyes shut, having absolutely no idea what was happening.  
Was she being abducted by a UFO? Had she been hit by a car?  
Had she died somehow and was going to heaven? She knew by the light piercing her eyelids that she was surrounded by an intense glow, and the arms that held her close were strong and warm; she felt as though an angel of heaven held her in its arms.  
The speed at which they were travelling had Rin's stomach dropping to her feet, back up to her mouth again and she felt sickly with whiplash.  
She didn't know when to open her eyes – if ever – praying that she hadn't died for she hadn't brought her mother the medicine - or seen her brother yet.

Sesshomaru had to know why she provoked such an attack of the ancient pests that stalked her every night – for he felt they were the clue to his escape from this earthly hell.  
Looking down in his arms at the human, he observed her paleness and disheveled wavy dark brown hair whipped round her small face; he saw her eyes were closed tightly with fright.  
His golden eyes widened slightly as her small white hands clutched as if for life on to the kimono that closed over his chest, her body moulding to his torso in comfort; and he wondered what would happen if he set her down and allowed her to look at him in his real form.  
Would she be so relaxed then, seeing a great demon before her?

This human girl who so derided him and insulted him was now powerless in his arms – and she didn't even know it was a guy she openly hated that had saved her from an awful fate.  
He fought within himself to gain some revenge and satisfaction; to show her just who he was and who she insisted on mocking – to question her harshly about the demon vermin that pursued her – to berate her, to put her in her place – to – yet, without thinking;

Sesshomaru, Lord of Dog Demons, warrior of over half a millennium, inclined his handsome face and placed a soft kiss on top of Rin's tousled head.

Immediately recovering, without knowing what had overcome him, the Demon stopped abruptly mid-flight looking with widened eyes in to Rin's face, his hair surrounding them both like a blanket.

What had he done?  
What had just happened?  
What was so wrong with the Great Dog Demon that he should stoop to caress a human girl who slighted him so openly?  
It was just in the nick of time that his burning amber eyes saw Rin's eyelashes begin to flutter in opening and he knew he had to rid himself of her proximity immediately.  
He did not desire anything but bloodshed and power.  
Never had his desires calculated another living creature in to them – let alone a small human girl.  
The very thought was a sickening degradation, a notion of utter shame and debasement.

Dropping at ninety degrees to the earth from mid-air flight, as soon as Sesshomaru touched the ground he placed Rin there and shot back up to get as far away from her as possible.  
It was only when he was high in the atmosphere that he realised she quite literally could not be left alone by herself at night – so he warred within himself to return before his human form came back - and to keep the monsters at bay from the girl he hated – the girl he had just so gently kissed.

Rin had been clutching to whatever carried her surrounded in bright light, feeling such a sense of safety and ease that she melted in to the figure.  
His torso was wide-shouldered and shielding – and Rin felt lips lay against her hair on top of her head in a caress so gentle it could have been her mother.  
From the point at which the lips had touched her, Rin felt a tingling sensation course down throughout her body.  
Surely, this was an angel!  
Rin felt a strange sense of otherness, of never wanting to leave the embrace she was in – it was like a cocoon of utter serenity and a sense of complete safety that rested her very soul.  
Yet not moments after the kiss, Rin screamed as she felt herself plummeting downwards, and she was deposited unceremoniously on the ground – opening her eyes just in time to see a very bright flash of light ascending at an impossible speed and angle next to her.

She was in a quiet back street on the far side of the other side of her town – still a fifteen-minute walk from the pharmacy.  
Astounded and shaken from whatever it was that had just momentarily taken her, Rin had to remain exactly where it had left her for a good few moments to regather her sanity and settle her nausea at the very extreme drop to earth.

Had it been her guardian spirit or an ancestor who had appeared to give her comfort? Perhaps.  
Rin looked up in to the night sky, and the celestial bodies betrayed nothing to her. It was as though she'd been spirited away and back all within a few minutes – and Rin cried at having experienced such safety and love that she hadn't felt in a very long while.

Willing herself to her feet, she had no idea the same creature who had taken her was still nearby, keeping a watchful eye so that she was not devoured by the shadow creatures that seemed resolved to destroy her.

Rin did make it home unscathed that night, and she was so touched at her experience that it sat like a holy grail in her soul – to only be spoken about at just the right time, to very select people. She gave her mother the medicine and watched until her Okasan had fallen in to a deep rest; Rin herself fell asleep half sitting, half lying over her mother's mattress, wishing sorely to be in those strong arms again.


	12. Admixt

Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru – his mother had placed something in to the mix that he did not foresee. It had nothing to do with his person – which, if it had been a way to explain his action toward Rin the other day, it might have taken away his self-hatred and re-directed his anger. But alas it was not that.

Rin woke the next morning tucked in her own bed, and as the fog of sleep lifted, she remembered the events of last night; not only the strange meeting with Hakai's mother, but the mysterious and wonderful astral trip with her guardian spirit – and the kiss they had given her.

She lay in bed for some minutes replaying the moment in her head over and over, hoping with each replay that the memory would become more real. Surely, such miraculous experiences did not happen in real life? Yet, it had felt so real – and what's more she had ended up in a completely different location afterwards, proving the truth of the experience. Feeling blessed beyond measure, she got up and went in to the living room where her mother was sitting with some tea.

'Good morning Rin, dear. Thank you so much for getting my medicine last night, it saved me!'

'That's okay, Okasan' Rin walked to the kitchen to make some toast. She was ravenous after her busy week; she thought over telling her mother about what she had experienced – but decided against a direct retelling.

'Okasan' Rin posed her name as a question.

'Yes, sweetie?'

'Is it true that guardian spirits or ancestors can make their presence known?'

'I believe so' Her mother looked over at the small family shrine on their window sill for her mother and father.

'I have often felt the presence of my parents when praying at their shrine'

'C – could it be possible that you could actually see them?'

Her mother looked at her with a tilted head, considering.

'I haven't ever seen any ghosts or anything of the sort – but I suppose for lucky people they might see them. Some people have 'the sight' – clairvoyance – and it's a gift for them to physically see invisible presences'

Rin waited for her toast to pop and sipped on some herbal tea.  
'Ah, ok. I think I had a pretty strong experience, but I am not sure yet'

'It could've been Grandma' Okasan said 'she loved you to pieces!'

Rin smiled fondly, but she knew that the presence last night was decidedly male; after all, she had leaned fully against his chest and it had been completely flat and solid.

Rin looked at her phone as she received a message from Ayami.

'_Rin! Where did you go yesterday? Also, there's a mixer in the city tonight, want to join me?'_

Rin smiled at her friend's message and wrote back:

'_I'm so sorry I left you! We did some research at the Inugami temple then I had to go to work. I'd love to join you; I've thought of going to one for ages! Meet me at the bus stop?'_

'_That's good you got some research done. I'll see you at 6pm'_

Rin sent a smiley face in return, then remembered the image Kohaku had sent her yesterday. Spreading butter on her toast, she began eating as she re-opened the image and zoomed in on it. Yep, that was definitely her! He'd also sent a link which Rin followed, and it took her to a massive fan blog. Before Rin's eyes flitted hundreds of messages attacking her, saying how ugly she was for a guy like Hakai the model and how she was probably his sister or cousin or something anyway.

Rin almost threw her phone across the house in disgust – how dare people upload her image without consent! And now a mass of strangers was tearing her to shreds – did they _know_ the girl in the photo would read these messages? It was crazy how far their assumptions were from the truth, by Kami!

'_Kami, these people are crazy!'_ Rin messaged Kohaku _'That is me in the photo – we were on our way to the temple when a group of people took our pictures, and Hakai-san put his hand over my face like that! Everyone's mistaken about the context! How should I go about finishing this assignment if this is what's going to happen every time?'_

Rin had finished her breakfast and done the dishes for herself and Okasan by the time Kohaku replied with:

'_Yes these fan clubs are a bunch of psychotic 13 year old girls. Don't let it get to you. Maybe you guys could go to more isolated historical sites rather than the city where Hakai's face is plastered everywhere?'_

'_I'd rather not be anywhere isolated with that jerk'_ Rin replied.

Kohaku sent a laughing emoji before typing in return:

'_How about I just help you out with it? Hakai does seem to be too much trouble. I know you – and you don't like the spotlight at all. I think you can't avoid it with the pretty boy'_

'_Would you? That would be incredible, thank you Kohaku'_

He sent her a thumbs up and Rin spent a few hours with her mother before slowly getting ready for the mixer.

Pulling on a small black dress and some heeled ankle boots Rin decided to put her hair in a half up, half down style, leaving her bangs out in the front. Applying a little more makeup than usual, she chose a red lip taint and put on false eye lashes.

Goukon's had always interested her, because as a rule she found it hard to talk to males outside of her comfort zone – and even if she wasn't focusing on a boyfriend right now, more friends would be a great thing to have.

She made sure her mother was ok for the evening with her medicine nearby, and Rin headed out to walk to the bus stop. Sunday was a day off for her today, as the land lady was impressed with her work for her first week. She was very excited to get her first pay check tomorrow and in turn surprise her mum by paying the bills for the fortnight.

Sesshomaru had returned to human form after he had seen Rin safely home from a distance last night, and the entire time he cursed himself for such an impulsive, deeply uncharacteristic action. Why had he kissed that human?  
Did his beast desire her?  
It was impossible.  
In history, the only women to have caused him the slightest interest were always other high-ranking spirits, and beautiful ones at that.  
He had been angry at the girl when he had kissed her – never in his life had rage and desire combined – he surely knew the difference between yearning and hatred by now?  
He did not count the lust-fueled hatred, but the deep sense of xenophobia he accorded to any life form outside of and below his own.  
Desire was never in relation to such a thing.

Yet, his senses had overtaken him even in his full form and he had certainly kissed her. He had spent the entire night trying to figure out whether he hated the human girl - or wanted her.

He did not know love – he could not, for he didn't know what it was.

It was either hatred, or lust.

And still, by morning, after repeating all of Rin's insults towards him in his head the Demon Lord could not define if it was one or the other. He felt such fury and a need to confound the girl's arrogance towards him, to make her bow to him as the other humans did, that he could not be rid of the feeling.  
Yet also inside himself Sesshomaru discovered something perhaps darker, more primal – and he was filled with such self-loathing that he had to do twenty laps of the large circular route around the multiple apartment complexes to try and diffuse it.  
Even after expending energy, his self-derision was still burning high – and even stronger was his need to _have_ _her_.

With Sesshomaru's thoughts bent on the one mortal subject the entire time, he soon wondered why she had not shown up for her shift at 5pm.  
He thought of the demon creatures that would stalk her as soon as it grew dark, and before he knew it, the Demon Lord found himself walking towards Rin's house.  
Wearing a long sleeve dark grey shirt, the cuffs pushed up to his elbows, an open V-neck showing his collarbones and the mid-line between his pectorals, he looked casual yet fashionable. The rest of his attire included skinny jeans with black military boots and a slim-fit jacket – but the Yokai did not think of those things.  
He merely threw on what the modelling agency had given him for free; he'd already got their magazines a lot more attention with just him being in it.  
Sesshomaru was what they'd call an 'overnight sensation' – especially thanks to online media and forums.

He reached the canal walkway that led up to the bridge across which Rin's apartment was – and he saw her walking over it. The light was quickly waning, and he cursed under his breath. She had no idea the danger she was in every time she went out – the stupid girl.  
She was wearing a tight black dress and heels as far as he could make out, and she was heading toward the bus stop for the city.

Sesshomaru picked up his pace a little bit and began following her in earnest.

He saw her meet Ayami at the stop – that girl was also dressed up. Something in his mind caused him to remember an invitation that Ayami human had sent him the other day – to an event called a 'mixer' – or something equally strange.  
Was this where they were going now?  
He noticed a vermin parasite begin to spawn from the earth near him and he quickly stepped on it with his heavy boot, pleased that as a result his hair grew slightly longer, and his claws unsheathed.

Following Rin was a matter of his only source back to his powers, and feeding in to his growing need to monitor the girl.

He killed a couple more critters and thanked the gods that the next ability that was given him was that of flight – he'd not wanted to catch a damned bus at all.

The Demon had made it to the city long before the girls, as his teleportation was basically instantaneous. The unwelcome reminder of Rin clutching to him in his arms intruded on his memory – it seemed his baser beast was bent on focusing on this mortal for some reason only Kami knew.

He tried to stay out of the way of the gathering Sunday markets crowds – but of course to no avail. He was pretty soon noticed by a few people who jostled him for a picture and an autograph; but his eyes were on the bus stop arrivals.

Finally, he noticed Rin and her friend get off a packed-out bus, and he waded through the disgusting fawning mortals to make his way towards them. He followed them to a BBQ and bar, noticing that Rin looked more done-up than he'd seen her yet, and a dark sensation swelled inside him.

Rin felt such a sense of excitement that she hadn't felt in a while – the anxious anticipation of meeting a bunch of new people in a bustling night-time city scene caused an incredible rush.

Ayami looked so beautiful in her eyes, and she hoped the girl would find someone; Aya-chan was more interested in actually finding a boyfriend than Rin was. It was always safer to go to these things in pairs anyway, and Rin was not going to let Ayami get fooled by any pervert.

'I'm so nervous' Ayami stuttered partially with cold, and partly with nervousness to her friend as she clutched on to her phone.  
She knew Rin was not at all fond of Hakai, so she had thought it best to stay quiet about the fact she had invited him; it was not like she overly expected him to turn up anyway.  
Yet, the slight hope that he might indeed show up was what made Ayami the most jittery of all as she anxiously glanced around the crowded night market.

'Is this the right place?' Rin asked her friend as they stopped outside a restaurant bar that led downstairs at the entrance.

'Uh – yes, it is! Let's go, I definitely need a drink to ease my nerves'

'Me too' Rin agreed.

They went down the stairs a bit slower in their heels, but they made it inside and looked around at the dimly lit, loud and crowded atmosphere. Rin wondered if they'd be able to hear each other talk – but Ayami pointed her to a table a little away from the main area and explained that it was the mixer table.

There were already four others there – three men and a girl. They'd be waiting on one other girl and one other man now – the latter being Hakai.

The table was set in a corner booth, and the four who were occupying it already had taken up most of one side. Rin sat in the corner of the free seat and she urged Ayami to sit next to one of the guys on the other side.

The greetings were made, and drinks were ordered – before long Ayami and Rin had consumed two drinks on empty stomachs and were feeling much more at ease.

'Ah so you both go to the same school?'

'Yeah – I don't know how we put up with each other though' Ayami mock-whined in reply to the guy next to her.

'And you are in college?' Rin directed to Akihiro, the neat yet attractive man who sat opposite her in the other corner of the booth.

'Yes – first year. I'm studying genetics at the moment – just entry level stuff for now though' he laughed self-deprecatingly, and Rin immediately liked his humility.

'Do you enjoy science in high school?' he asked her in return.

Rin considered 'I do like some parts of it – I find natural sciences interesting, but I am more in to art and history'

'Ah yes, sorry if this sounds rude – but you look like an artistic person. Your outfit is wonderfully coordinated'

Rin had never been given such a polite yet pointed compliment before, and in such a natural way. She bowed her head in thanks to him and found out that he lived in a city apartment alone which was walking distance from his university. He worked a part time job at a bakery to make ends meet and also did some chauffeuring.

'Do you have any wild stories from the taxi business?' Rin murmured, sipping on her third drink, liking the way Akihiro's fringe seemed to occasionally fall in his face, causing him to habitually brush it back with his hand.  
The man chuckled a little and said:

'Yes, I do happen to. I once had this old man who was so blind drunk, I was surprised he was even conscious. He kept asking me to drive him to San Francisco – and upon learning that I was, in fact merely a driver and not a pilot, he became quite upset and started crying. I had to fish around for his phone in his pocket to call his first contact, who happened to be this man's wife. I hadn't even finished explaining my job title to her when she cursed rather eloquently and said: 'not again' before demanding my location so she could pick up her – quote – 'beached whale of a husband'. I waited with the man who continued to hold his impressive amount of liquor right up until his wife showed up, at which point he vomited all over the side of my car. The good thing was, the wife paid me extra for the cleaning costs'

Rin had a good laugh at this story and was wiping at tears in her eyes when she overheard Ayami exclaim:

'You made it!' to someone.

Rin looked up with the smile still wide on her face to see Hakai.

His eyes, flickering with gold flecks in the dim lights, met hers for a moment and her smile immediately faded as she looked with shock at Ayami, the alcohol having eased her inhibition to show her exact emotions on her face considerably. But Ayami refused to meet Rin's look of frustration.

'What, isn't this guy that model? How is this fair?' One of the guys said, laughing it off and bowing to Hakai, as did the others.  
The girl in between the two men on the other side was blushing so profusely at the presence of Hakai that Rin nearly laughed.  
What quickly took that momentary mirth from Rin was the fact that Hakai sat right next to her, forcing her to cuddle up to the wall of the booth as much as possible. The last girl arrived soon after; she was an open, amiable girl from Europe who spoke fluent Japanese and sat down on the other side of Hakai. Now, they were a complete party.

Rin felt trapped yet wanted desperately for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She had been enjoying herself so much, and now this absolute jerk had showed up to ruin her mood again! But thankfully the alcohol flowed through her system and she became equally as determined to ignore the fact that she was locked in to her seating place by an egotistical boy who attracted everyone's attention, and instead focus on enjoying the company of the man opposite her; which indeed she was.

'More drinks for this table and we'll get a few plates of BBQ please!' The guy who Ayami spoke to ordered for everyone.

With another beverage in everyone's hand, Rin leaned forward in order to direct her attention on the college student.

'So is the old man a repeat customer?'

Akihiro had been slightly stunned by the appearance of a model to the table – but he was not the offended sort to feel threatened by a beautiful male sitting next to the woman he was beginning to feel an interest for. Rin was a lovely handful – small yet curvy and she had a very pleasing face.

'It's funny you ask that, I had him again last week' Akihiro grimaced humorously.

'_No_!' Rin re-joined in disbelief 'don't tell me he repainted your car with his stomach contents again?'

'I anticipated it this time and quickly swung him round to face the road as soon as I saw him about to go for it'

He and Rin laughed together.

Sesshomaru watched this exchange closely from the corner of his eye. It seemed Akihiro noticed the bishounen's interest and he politely included him in his next query;

'So how long have you two known each other?'

Rin became a little rigid and then breezily replied: 'oh, this guy? Just over a week, I don't know him very well' she lied. It felt like it had been months.

Sesshomaru now looked at Rin fully.

'She's actually my childhood friend' Hakai said to Akihiro – enjoying the look of annoyed bemusement on Rin's face.

'Oh?' Akihiro looked from one to the other, an eyebrow raised in question.

'He's mistaken' Rin half laughed, trying to brush it off. _What on earth was he playing at?_

'She always tries to deny it' Hakai said 'she's just ashamed of me'

Rin actually looked properly in his eyes for once and shot him a warning glare, and in doing so she noticed his hair was somehow – longer?

'Ashamed of you?' Akihiro scoffed at Hakai 'Isn't your face on the main billboard?'

Hakai merely half smiled, shrugging slightly, directing the question back to Rin with his eyes, an eyebrow slightly raised.

'I don't know what he's talking about' Rin re-affirmed to her new friend 'he started at my school last week – that's as long as I've known him for'

'Hm, no; I have no idea who is lying and who is telling the truth' Akihiro mused 'you both seem sincere in your stories. Is it possible, Rin-san, that you could have blocked memories from your childhood? Maybe you did know each other'

Rin laughed at the idea, but Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed across at Akihiro.

'Anyway, what made you come tonight?' Rin was desperate to cut off Hakai from her conversation, completely nonplussed at his strange behaviour, wanting to focus only on Akihiro.

'I guess – just loneliness' the man shrugged 'even if it's making friends, I find it hard to do at university, and what with working so much - this is really the only chance I get at meeting new people. I am certainly glad I came tonight' he gave Rin an appreciative look that made her involuntarily blush.

'Excuse me?' a stranger had come up to their table, dressed nicely. She was a bit older than Rin and Ayami and looked very elegant. 'Is this the mixer? Sorry I signed up late, but it said there could still be one more'

'Oh, sure! Nice to meet you!' Everyone bowed to her and she sat down next to the girl on Sesshomaru's left, causing them all to shift together more. Rin inwardly cringed as she felt her thigh touch Hakai's upper leg, and she leaned her upper body away as much as she could.

The drink flowed and the food was shared, and Rin eased even more thanks to the relaxant within alcohol, and she found herself exchanging family life details with Akihiro. Rin mentioned how her mother was sick and she was working to take the work load off her, and how she eventually hoped to end up as a graphic designer. Akihiro told Rin how his mother had passed away when he was young, and his father had raised himself and his two younger sisters with love and care.  
His career as a scientist was looking promising, as he had got in to university on a scholarship and his tutors had high hopes for him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were focused peripherally on Rin's face at his side, even though he spoke with the girl across from him. Her soft thigh was pressed flush against his lean upper leg and occasionally, due to the drinks she had consumed, she would lean forward on the table and her round breast would brush against his forearm. Her scent had become increasingly musky the more she spoke with the damned human across from her, and the Demon Lord knew she was interested in that man. He studied her cute face – the small curved nose, the pretty pink lips and the large dark brown eyes and felt his beast beckon to his baser self. Her scent filled his nostrils to the point that being at proximity with other humans did not affect him as much as it might have.

Rin felt Hakai's leg press harder against her thigh, and though very tipsy, she still managed to edge away ever so slightly, attempting to ignore the unwelcome nearness. His thigh felt hard and insistent and Rin just wanted to focus on the sweet man across from her; - in her mind, Akihiro was the complete wonderful opposite to Hakai – and that was all she needed to feel any sort of attraction.

'If you'd excuse me one moment' Akihiro interjected his tete-a-tete with Rin 'I just need the bathroom'

'For sure!' Rin acceded, and the three others filed out of the other booth seat so Rin's conversation partner could exit.

Finally, Rin could say something to the suffocating person next to her.

'Hakai-san' she murmured his name to get his attention. Enabled from the alcohol, Rin swung her gaze to her left and upwards to candidly look Sesshomaru right in the eye. Unhesitating, she prodded his slim thigh with her forefinger.

'Could you give me some space? I am just about to become one with this wall'

The Demon returned her gaze enigmatically.

'You are closer to being one with your new friend than you are that wall' he replied coldly.

Rin immediately frowned angrily, 'this is a mixer! That is what it's for!'  
She had not meant sex, but rather companionship, and only now that the words had left her mouth, did it seem like she was saying just that.

'Are you so desperate to offer yourself to anyone?' Hakai murmured derisively in reply.

'Speak for yourself!' Rin flung venomously in return, glancing at the girl opposite 'and if all you can think of is – is _that_, when it comes to these things, then you are extremely narrow minded'

The Demon's eyes seemed to glow darkly like lit embers in to Rin's fiery glare.

'If you are not thinking of _it'_ his voice seemed to be a thunder roll in his chest, as he inclined his head towards Rin's small countenance 'then it is you who is narrow minded'

The girl realised just how close her face was to Hakai's – his glittering hazel eyes were hooded and looking piercingly in to her own – his strangely longer hair tickled her chin and she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks as he spoke. Her face heated up, but she blamed the alcohol as she tried to shy away from him.

'Akihiro is an honourable man, unlike you' Rin spoke down to him despite her diminutive size right against his large body, and the blush on her cheeks.

His muscular leg seemed to press in on her even more and Rin shuddered; the hot feeling in her core seemed to awaken something more ancient than her very soul.

'_I am not like any man'_ he murmured threateningly to her 'you speak with contempt, yet I feel you tremble'

'_Don't touch_ _me'_ Rin hissed, desperation gripping her heart at the uncontrollable hotness that rose like searing flames within her, fanned to fire by his burning breath and heated words, his scent causing her to quiver; - 'let me _out_!'

Hakai chuckled, enjoying her discomfort with perhaps even greater pleasure than he had coveted his dreams of torment and torture.  
'You will not be let out - until you learn some manners, like a good maid'

This made Rin gaze at the Demon with her mouth agape, enraged by him yet again; her bewildering body temperature still see-sawing in a nauseous fashion.

'M-manners?' She saw Akihiro was returning to the table, and before he resumed his seat opposite her, Rin jeered at Hakai lowly; 'My manners directly befit the mode in which you behave'

Truth be told, Rin also needed the toilet pretty soon – which just added on to the reasons she wanted to be as far from Hakai as possible. Yet how was she to get past the utter jerk? She breathed heavily to try and regain her equilibrium and composure.

'Ah, I see you two _have_ known each other a while' Akihiro grinned as he returned to his seat 'the way in which you've been quarreling as I came back here gave the exact impression of long-time friends'

'She does not like to acknowledge me' Hakai bowed his head in agreement with Akihiro and Rin scowled at both men, feeling overcome and not listened to.

'The only friend I have known since childhood is a boy name Kohaku' she looked meaningfully at the personable man across from her, willing him to believe her side of the story. 'I certainly argue with him a lot, but not with the true anger in which I speak to the person next to me'

Akihiro narrowed his eyes, brushing his fringe out of his face. 'Then, you merely dislike this man. Poor guy' Akihiro smirked at Hakai.

'Don't be so hasty in casting aspersions, Rin has just had too much to drink' Hakai snaked his arm around the girl's shoulders, causing her to jump in surprise. 'See, we are perfectly at peace'

Rin felt such a warmth and protectiveness being under Hakai's arm and pressed against his side, that for a moment the purely drunken side of her did not want to move, but perhaps fall in to a deep sleep nestled against him. She was overwhelmed with his smell of manliness and cologne, the emanation of warmth so enticing, like a hearth fire, the comfort – _attractive_ \- !  
Kicking herself greatly, Rin's alert and actively disgusted consciousness caused her to promptly slap Hakai's hand away and demand that she be let out from her corner.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's face turned from Akihiro with a tender, amiable expression as she explained her need to leave, towards himself, where her pretty lips turned downward, and her brows drew in with a look of anger and demanding. The Demon cursed inwardly, swearing that one day he'd turn those expressions around the other way – so that her wide eyes looked up at only _him_ with whimpering submission and obedience.

'I'll see you tomorrow night' Hakai said to her as he motioned to the other two girls to get up to allow Rin to leave.

'Tomorrow night?' Akihiro looked at Rin as he overheard Hakai's unusual remark. Rin blushed as she stood, explaining to her new-found interest that she worked at Hakai's apartment complex, and it was a part of her duties to clean his room.

'Ah' Akihiro's face relaxed again 'are you returning to the table?'

Rin glanced with longing at the attractive college student, then scathingly at the tall white-haired boy who had provoked her so grossly. It was his fault that she would not return to the table to pursue a conversation with Akihiro; unfortunately, the distastefulness of being pressed against That Person's side and the extremely unwelcome physical reactions that followed outweighed the allure of speaking with her new friend.

'Sadly no, I must return to my mother'

'That's a shame. I wonder, would it be too much to ask to have your number?'

Rin saw the look Ayami gave her, but she was too annoyed with her friend due to Hakai's presence to return the glance.

'Of course!' Rin was standing next to Hakai as she bent over to show Akihiro her contact.

'Thank you very much, Rin-san. It was wonderful to meet you'

'It was my pleasure, Akihiro-kun' Rin bowed to him and sent him a dazzling smile.

The call of nature rather imminent, Rin straightened herself and without a cursory glance at Hakai she rushed off in to the darkly crowded room.

'I'm sorry, what was your name again?' Akihiro's voice seemed to have come down a notch in tonal quality, and the smile in his eyes was gone as he addressed Sesshomaru. That Demon merely looked at the human male coldly after his gaze had returned from watching Rin's retreating back.

'If you attended this mixer to sabotage that lovely lady's chances at finding a partner, then you are despicable indeed' the college student remarked caustically, sipping his drink. He set it down again and returned the Demon's hazel gaze, that to his discomfort, he found considerably intimidating.  
'It's obvious the girl doesn't like you, so you'd best leave her be' Akihiro concluded, polishing his glasses with his shirt, speaking with acerbic authority as though to a schoolboy he imagined Hakai to be.  
The college student perhaps expected some emotionally charged, childish comeback from the guy. His ears pricked when the obnoxious wrecker of his conversation with Rin instead chuckled quietly in a humourless fashion.

'You said you studied genetics' Akihiro heard the pretty boy ask rhetorically; and he glanced at the white-haired model with a look of confusion – this impudent fellow had not even been at the table when that part of his conversation had taken place with Rin. Had he?

'Then perhaps' Akihiro watched with interest and a strange twinge of fear as the elegant male plucked a silver hair from his head, turning his eyes with cold hatred toward the college student. 'Perhaps before you continue your courtship of the girl, you should review the results from that specimen, and reconsider your position'

Sesshomaru could barely credit exchanging so many words with the waste of space Rin seemed so besotted by, but he'd suddenly felt like scaring someone for once; he was not used to being spoken to like a child by a creature immeasurably younger than he. For now, he had to find Rin quickly before she was eaten alive like a tasty morsel.

Akihiro held the fine white hair between his thumb and forefinger as though he'd been passed an alien artifact. What on earth had just transpired? What did that rude schoolboy mean by reviewing the results from this hair?  
His mind ran rampant, and most of all the burning curiosity within the heart of the budding scientist told him he'd just been handed something of an anomaly.  
That Hakai had seemed unusually striking, even for a model, and his turn of phrase was beyond the years of his school age.  
Excusing himself, Akihiro rushed from the mixer and towards his university lab, holding the hair in his hand tightly.

Rin had relieved herself and breathed a sigh of relief. Oh, what a blessing to be gone from against the side of that reprehensible classmate!  
She shuddered, allowing the coolness of the bathrooms to revive her sobriety somewhat and balance her soaring body temperature.  
To think she had almost momentarily enjoyed Hakai's sideways mock embrace! What had he been playing at by pretending to have known her in front of Akihiro?  
In stark contrast that college student was a man who seemed genuine and humble. Rin brushed down her left arm as though ridding her skin of the contact she had so regrettably had with Hakai.

'_You will not be let out until you learn some manners, like a good maid'_

Rin wanted nothing more than to slap him, twice – no! Three time across the face! A hot tear of anger sprung in her eye and she nearly had to slap herself to get a grip on the situation.  
This was no good at all. She had to avoid any and all contact with that person, no matter how he provoked her.  
Rin was above this emotional outburst and she was going to prove it.  
Running cold water over her over-heated hands, Rin stared at herself determinedly in the mirror, before drying them and releasing her up do, running her fingers through her long hair to comb it out. Blinking hard she mentally affirmed that from now onward, she was not going engage Hakai in any way, shape or form.

Sesshomaru spotted Rin just exiting the restaurant and making her way down the busy mall, weaving among vendors and food stalls. Her lovely wavy brown hair was freely playing with the wind around her head and she seemed to have purpose to her quick walk.

The Demon kept his head low so to avoid anyone's gaze and lifted the lapels of his coat to reach up to his cheekbones, so as to partially hide his countenance.

So, the draw of speaking further with that weaselly college male was out-trumped by her disgust of being seated next to himself?  
Sesshomaru sneered and did not keep his eyes from the back of her curly head.  
She would learn how to want him, by the kami's.  
She would soon realise that he was her only god.  
The Demon Lord felt such a quick festering obsession over this one mortal that he nearly stopped to lash his beast to pieces with self-hatred, but the Yokai's urge had already been entertained too much by his thoughts.  
Whether it was his direct connection with Rin and his returning powers, or her open loathing of him that provoked him – or possibly her fiery nature coupled with the utterly vulnerable expression of her face, and her small soft, curvaceous form; - his nails dug in to his palm as he kept trailing the girl ahead of him, cursing even his knowledge that Rin existed at all.  
For once a demon focused on something, it was it's purpose to own it in entirety, even it took a thousand years to conquer it.

Back in the science building at the university, Akihiro had paired PCR buffer with enzymatic laundry powder in order to extract DNA from the hair follicle.  
Being alone in the lab made the test seem even more ominous than perhaps it really was, and he waited with a strange sense of urgency for the results.  
Completing extraction, the student placed the specimen within two fine transparent glass films and placed it under a microscope.  
Peering through the lens, Akihiro froze.  
Immediately turning the knobs every which way to ensure he saw rightly, he stepped back for some minutes before returning to study the object at the end of the scope.

In place of a double helix comprised of a sugar, base and phosphate, he saw only a shape resembling a lightning bolt, and it shone with a phosphorescence so blinding that he had to squint in to the lens. There were no recognisable components such as adenine, cytosine, guanine or thymine – in fact, any trace of mortal DNA structure was absent. The matter seemed to let off sparks of energy, and Akihiro watched as suddenly the bolt-like structure disappeared altogether.

Staggering backwards against a bench, he gathered his senses, looking feverishly across at the bookshelf at the far end of the room. Half running toward the shelf Akihiro scanned the section under possible DNA aberrations and mutations, grasping the book with both hands to skim the contents. Therein was a diagram of found DNA irregularities, and among them was one shaped just like the structure he had witnessed.

'Found among remains from the graves of the 26 martyrs in 1596, this sample was re-structured using current technology to form a biological imprint resembling a lightning bolt. In ancient mythology, this same figure has been used to represent demonic apparitions materializing on the physical plane in human form, as lightning symbolises the turning of elements in to an entirely new creation – hence the trans-formative metaphor. However, this is merely conjecture. Other possible sources of this DNA molecule could include a lost race or tribe of humans, though no other known specimen has been recorded'

Akihiro read that paragraph probably twelve times before it began to sink in.  
_Could_ it - ? No. It could not.  
A – a demon?  
It was laughable!  
He only believed in that which had proof and could be tested thoroughly.

Yet, had he not just tested the proof? Was he going to believe what his eyes just saw? With a quickening heart rate, he recalled the white-haired boy saying, _'reconsider your position after reviewing the specimen'_.

The college student grew deathly pale and he had to sit himself promptly on the ground; the book falling from his hands.  
There was no way – and yet; - that boy did indeed hardly look human. Not to mention, the creature had known he was a geneticist, though he had not even been present at that point of conversation.  
If he was a – demon – then what was it doing on earth?  
What purpose did it have to appear as a human among the living?  
Was it haunting that lovely Rin?  
It had seemed possessive of her, for sure.  
Akihiro chewed his bottom lip aggressively. He had to think all of this over; he could barely comprehend what he had just seen.

If it was true, then he needed to tell Rin of the danger she was in and get her far away from that monster, as a matter of urgency.  
Yet, he just as dearly did not wish to meddle in the affairs of a demon – if that was indeed the case.


	13. Artillery

When Rin got home, the clock had just passed 12:30pm and the house was dark and quiet.  
She sighed deeply, glad to be away from the noise and heat of the city – kicking off her heels, she began haphazardly removing her dress and headed for the bathroom to take off her makeup.

Despite still being quite tipsy, she hadn't felt scared walking home from the bus stop, and she smiled to herself, remembering Akihiro's cute dimpled face. Almost as though conjuring him from mid-air, her phone buzzed with a message from the college student.

'_It was great meeting you tonight. Would you be free tomorrow evening for a drink at my place? I have something I need to tell you in private'_

Rin's initial delight at reading his request turned to confused curiosity – what did he need to tell her, and only in private? After all, she had only just met the man and she didn't want him thinking too much in to her expressed interest in him.

'_I'd love to. But I'd rather meet at a café, if that's ok'_ she thought it best to send such a response. Fortunately, Akihiro agreed, and Rin resumed removing her makeup.

The tingling across her skin did not come from conversing with him, however, but from the memory of Hakai's leg pressed against hers and his warm breath whispering on her face; being so close to him had felt like being naked pressed far too close to an open flame – his words had felt like debilitating poison flowing in her veins.  
It was as though he possessed some powers of charm that entranced her – though she would never admit it.  
Shaking herself, Rin remembered her vow to not allow herself to be influenced by That Person. He was bold indeed to have pretended to know her for so long in front of Akihiro, and his loathsome behaviour was part and parcel with his off-putting turn of phrase.

Having prepared for bed, Rin found herself tossing and turning uncomfortably for a couple of hours before a fitful sleep took her; and her soul tormented her with vivid, garish dreams.

/

Was there any way for him to reconcile his hatred for humanity and his pursuit of Rin? There was nothing more irksome than this tangent his beast had taken – swearing to never be like Inutaisho, he was doing just that.  
Sesshomaru had tried with all his five hundred years of self-control to suppress the emotions that dwelt within him, but when his eyes saw that girl in front of him, small and unreachable, there was no use.

How could every other mortal mean less than the dirt on his shoe to him?  
Was this some trick devised by his mother to train him? If only he could know that this desire was not his own!  
His mother had told him that unless he bent the knee to his pride, there would be no returning to his true state – and he would be cursed to a miserable life trapped on earth, with no companion but his bitterness.  
That would seem to be his only choice – but did Lady Mother know that he had found a way to slowly regain his powers?  
It hadn't seemed so when she spoke with him in the apartment. If he could remain around Rin for as long as possible at night time to slay the vermin that surrounded her, he might just gain enough of his true self to execute what he had threatened in return to his mother's farcical meddling.

Jaken was asleep by the time Sesshomaru flew back in the apartment window, and the Demon turned as he landed to look back out through the night sky, vowing to the stars that he would find his way through them once again, and not allow one singular female creature under those same stars to distract him from his task.

!~!~!

The next morning, Ayami approached Rin as soon as she saw her friend at school and tugged at her sleeve.

'Rinny, please let me explain about last night with Hakai'

Rin looked at her friend with mock annoyance, enjoying the pleading expression on Ayami's countenance before laughing and threading her arm through her friend's elbow.

'Don't be silly. You don't need to tell me anything. How can I be angry at you for inviting someone you like, Aya-chan? I admit, I was shocked and annoyed at first, but I shouldn't let his effect on me influence our friendship. No one can have that power over me.'

Ayami sighed in relief.

'Phew! When you refused to look at me when you left last night, I felt terrible. That Akihiro guy left pretty soon after you, then Hakai did too. Did you get home safe?'

'I did' Rin smiled 'but did you get along with anyone there?'

Ayami pursed her lips 'they were nice' she said dubiously.

'But not - ?' Rin prompted.

'Not quite possessing that something special'

'I see' the girls smiled at each other.

'Hey peas in a pod!' Kohaku came up to the two girls.

'How was your Sunday?' Rin asked him.

'It was good, did nothing, which is my ultimate form of pass time'

'Is your brother better?' Ayami asked him.

'Yeah – he's just a big sook'

'Oof' Rin scoffed 'just you wait till you get sick too and see how you like being called a sook'

'I just don't get sick' Kohaku looked down his nose at her 'my bloodline is too strong'

'You share the same bloodline as your brother you idiot' Ayami laughed.

'What did you two get up to?' asked the dark-haired boy.

The girls glanced at each other 'We went to a mixer' Ayami replied.

'Oh?' Kohaku wriggled his eyebrows at them 'any good?' He asked, looking at Rin.

'Well – ' Rin's face was a pattern of uncertainty.

'It would've been better' Ayami quickly stepped in 'if I hadn't invited – Hakai-kun'

'Oooh, did you now?' Kohaku whistled 'and he actually came? I thought that stuff would be below his notice'

'He spent the whole time talking to a girl opposite him, otherwise he did talk with Rin and her partner a bit'

'He's not my partner Aya-chan' Rin corrected.

'Who's this partner?' Kohaku was confused.

'Rin met a guy there – his name was Akihiro – and they talked for the whole night, with Hakai too nearer the end'

'I see! Go Rin-chan!' Kohaku playfully hit her on the shoulder, to which the girl blushed.

'It's not like that!' Rin protested, but Kohaku lifted a sarcastic eyebrow at her, making her giggle.

'Before you two go off getting boyfriends we need to hang out again' Kohaku sighed.

'Number one rule' Rin poked him in the arm 'if anyone I end up dating doesn't like me having a best friend who happens to be a male, then he isn't worth my time frankly'

'Rin-chan!' Aymai looked at her friend 'isn't that a bit harsh? I mean, some people may feel uncomfortable with it'

'If the person I might end up with can't see the clear difference between friends and a romantic connection, then they're stupid'

'But Rin-chan, your partner should also be your best friend – your go-to person. They are top of the list on all things, not just love'

Rin shook her head 'I disagree. I mean, absolutely I think your partner should be your soul mate – able to tell them anything – but we all need friends in our lives'

'Speak of the devil' Kohaku said, looking up and across the school yard as they all made their way to class. Hakai was walking with Rika and a few others under the large patio.

'Devil is the right word' Rin muttered, before remembering that she was not going to allow herself to stoop to his level.

'Was he mean to you last night Rin-chan?' Kohaku asked with humour to his voice.

'You know what, I don't even want to talk about it' Rin raised her eyebrows gracefully, putting on a careless air. 'I'm just looking forward to meeting Akihiro again tonight'

'Oh la la' Ayami giggled 'already going on a date?'

'Psh, not a date. He told me he has something important to say'

'Proposing already?' Kohaku smirked 'keen guy'

'_Stop_ it' Rin laughed 'I'll let you know what it is as soon as I know'

And by then, they had reached their morning subject.

Sensei opened the first day of the week by giving them some reprieve, or so he thought. He allowed the students to merely work on their assignments in class time, by going to the war memorial which lay across the sports field.

This was a time when Rin couldn't substitute Hakai for her friend, as they were under the Sensei's watchful eye. Well, she was going to woman up and face the scoundrel fair and square.

Rin raised from her seat as the teacher gave them the sign to follow, and she even waited for Hakai to rise so she could walk with him.

Sesshomaru was surprised by Rin's sudden interest in waiting for him, and his hazel eyes met hers with faint question in them. She met his gaze openly without any embarrassment, and she sighed. _Come on, Rin,_ she said to herself, _his handsome face is only skin deep! _It was like a mantra in her heart as she willed herself to not show any sort of blush as he looked in to her eyes.

'Shall we start again?' Rin offered to Hakai, a small hand out stretched. 'I feel like we've misunderstood each other'

_I still hate him. _Rin bit her lower lip as she tried to repress a shudder as his hand hesitantly met hers, gripping it for a moment. His fingers were long and elegant, yet his hand was strong, and veins showed underneath the pale skin.

'I have hidden nothing or given cause for misunderstanding' Hakai replied coldly, but his eyes seemed to flicker as he held her little hand for a few moments. 'But as you wish'

Rin nearly rolled her eyes. No! She would not roll them; he was not going to influence her good mood.  
She would walk next to him and chat about anything, as she did with any other of her classmates. He wasn't a monster or an ogre, surely, she could talk to him casually?  
It hurt her pride to swallow her chagrin towards his highly abrasive and provocative character, but she had to try – it was too exhausting allowing her anger to control her after almost every encounter with the boy.  
Not to mention, the very strange, hot sensation that he had aroused in her last night. That was certainly not allowed to happen again.  
Hopefully by treating him unconcernedly, she would suck any abnormality or intensity out of their encounters.

'You seemed bent on telling the guy I was speaking to last night that we'd known each other for a long time' Rin looked up at Hakai, her eyes laughing, as they walked among the other students, making their way to the memorial.  
He met her gaze and slightly raised a brow.

'Perhaps he was right' Hakai replied.

'What do you mean?' Rin asked.

'Maybe your memories are repressed.' Hakai's hazel eyes slid downward to watch her face. Her expression seemed strangely light hearted and jovial – something she usually was not when he was the one talking to her. Sesshomaru wondered what had caused her sudden change in demeanour. He found her currently appealing behaviour toward him unwelcome, for it was arousing.

'I didn't know you could joke, let alone keep the same joke running the next day' Rin smiled. This was damn hard, talking to this tall stick-in-the-mud in the same easy manner she would towards Kohaku or Ayami, but it had to be tested.

'My humour is much darker than that' Hakai responded inscrutably.

'Did you enjoy the Goukon?' Rin searched for questions to ask him, as it seemed he was not inclined to ask her any in return.

'It served its purpose' was all he said.

Rin glanced up at him at that reply, her dark brows raised 'oh, I see' she re-joined, her words heavy with meaning. 'I guess it makes sense for you to be a playboy with that face' she laughed.

However, Sesshomaru had not meant what Rin took him to mean, of course. But he was too entranced by her complimenting his appearance (albeit in a back-handed way) to correct her misconstruction.

'You seemed to get along well with the college student' Sesshomaru cleared his throat in an attempt to refocus himself. What was she playing at, being so coy and friendly? She would soon find herself in a dangerous situation if she kept up.

'Akihiro-kun, yes!' Rin was more than relieved that Hakai had finally brought something to the conversation.  
He was making her more and more nervous, against her own will. It seemed to be a specialty of his to unnerve her merely with his presence, aura, or tone of voice; all the above!

'He was very genuine and humble, traits I definitely admire' Rin said hoping that her emphasis on the two characteristics would stand out to him. Of course, it would not – he was far too blinded by his own ego to pay attention to any of her words.

Sesshomaru 'hmph'd' before saying ironically 'I'm sure'

Rin had all this space available to her; the entire field they walked across, yet next to Hakai she felt claustrophobic, as though she was locked in a tight box, only his velvety voice in her ears. She mentally scrambled around for something else to say.

'I have to say; I was shocked to find out you lived where I just got hired. I hope you don't find it too weird – I had no idea you lived there'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his lips curling slightly at the idea of _her_ following him around.

'It was strange, yes. Are you stalking me, Rin?'  
He turned his face downward to meet her look of surprise at his response and accusatory question.

Rin couldn't help but blush hearing her name on his lips again.

'I bet you get it a lot, being famous online – but I swear to you, I am not in the slightest bit like that – '

Rin spread her hands in a 'no-way' motion to emphasise her point.

'Like what?' He asked her, his tone evil, enjoying her discomfort.

Rin glanced up at him, cursing his fine face for making her feel extra layers of embarrassment. Oh no, how was she to convince him? Of course, he was going to be disagreeable about it.

'I'm not like one of those fangirls' Rin explained 'I really hope you don't think I'm like that'

'Oh?' Sesshomaru raised a fine dark brow at her, his hazel eyes slanting to look in her brown ones 'you care what I think about you?'

Rin was trying her best to not get all shades of flustered at his _sexy_ expression and tone. She could've slapped herself for even allowing that adjective come from her internal dialogue in relation to That Person.

'No!' She answered far too quickly for her intended 'casual' pace of conversation 'I mean, I don't care what anyone thinks about me except for people I love' she added, trying to make it sound far more generic. She only cared what Hakai thought as far as him not mistaking her for a fan of his. By Kami, anything but that!

Sesshomaru looked at her pretty flushed cheeks and watched at how she used her hands to express herself so charmingly as she spoke.  
He drank in her scent as she was so close to him, almost as close as she had been last night. His beast was tempting him more and more; in the past, he would've just taken any woman he desired without asking anything or anyone – least of all the girl.  
But he could not touch Rin – for she was human, and though he entertained all sorts of thoughts regarding her, to actually defile himself, a Demon Prince, with human flesh, restrained him.

Yet he wondered how Rin would look slick and begging underneath him. It took incredible effort to not allow his hardness to become apparent.

'And who are the people you love?' He asked.

Rin was so glad that the memorial was only another few metres away, so she did not have to get too much further in to the discussion with Hakai. She disliked how he made her feel in every which way; despite her efforts to remain calm.

'My mother, for one' Rin answered off-handedly. That was a topic absolutely not classified as casual and safe.

'So here we are, at the memorial' Sensei spoke, and he began explaining the history of the monument.  
Rin caught Kohaku's gaze and rolled her eyes at him as he gave her subtle thumbs up. Ayami and Rika came up next to Rin and Hakai, and the class waited until the teacher had concluded.

'It's big' Rika said to Ayami, looking at the structure 'do you think we should write that down?'

'Of course,' Ayami nodded her head. 'Rin, what do you think?'

'I mean – it is pretty big' she agreed.

Rika nodded in agreement and snaked a look at Hakai.

'What do you think, Hakai-kun?' She asked.

Sesshomaru met Rika's candid gaze with indifference.  
'War isn't something to be remembered' he said 'it must be lived'

Rika's widened eyes met Rin's look and they frowned slightly.

'If you mean we should never stop fighting for our freedom, then I agree, Hakai-kun' Ayami said brightly.

No, the bloodthirsty demon had _not_ meant that.

'Come on, Ayami, we should go to the other side and read the names!'

The two girls made their way around and left Rin standing with Hakai.

'I knew what you meant' Rin eventually said in response to her assignment partner. 'Have you already done your army service, Hakai-kun? Do you know what war is like?'

He met her gaze with a steel to the hazel.  
'I know what it is like' he assented 'and it's a place where the greatest glory can be gained'

Rin huffed. 'And also where many countless people lose their lives!'

Oh dear, they were already getting in to another argument. But how could he be so callous?

'For the greater good' Sesshomaru adjoined 'do you really think the land could have continued to support all life if it was not culled every hundred years?'

'_Culled_?' Casualness be-damned. 'You talk about us as if we were livestock! I'm sure you'd feel different if the ones being slaughtered were your family, or yourself. The men in those graves were once as human as you are now'

Sesshomaru's eyes travelled to an unknown distance beyond. _Human_. That, he decidedly was not.

'On the contrary' he said lowly 'death is a blessing if you can't gain honour in battle'

'You sound like a role player' Rin scoffed 'have you really been in the army?'

'There's a lot you don't know' Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest. 'But I am not surprised that you are so bent on peace talk'

'Who in their right mind isn't?' Rin was so very perplexed yet again at this strange boy's beliefs. They sounded irrational – from another time even.

'Those who see that sacrifice equals progress'

'And so you've said something similar before' Rin retorted heatedly 'but why do you hate the idea of peace so much? Just because it isn't exciting? It's as though you're some blood thirsty warmonger'

Sesshomaru smiled darkly; it was the closest she had come to his true self.

'Peace is a fallacy created by those in power to brain wash you. War is always happening, Rin' he turned to face her. 'Around us now, there is war. Yet you all don't realise it, because you are trained to think that battles are only made of blood'

Rin tilted her head in confused question up at him.

'You mean, something like the cold war? I realise the world is never fully at peace – but at least we can stand here without getting shot down – that sort of freedom is priceless, even if tensions run high in the background. Can I ask – what war do you love so much? The under-handed political one you mention, or open war?'

Sesshomaru met her gaze powerfully. Centuries of slaughter flew before his memory, his hands so stained red that his skin might as well be scarlet. If only this innocent, unaware girl knew the passions he harboured as a warrior demon, as a singular force of pure destruction. The rivers of blood that had flowed from bodies clawed to pieces by his talons would probably cause this girl he desired so strongly to leave him and never return to his side. Her interest in him even without such knowledge was precarious at best.  
Yet ironically, the only killing he could do confined to this confounded flesh prison was when he followed Rin at night and slew the beasts that pursued her.

'There is nothing quite like the rush of killing something' he murmured under his breath, barely realising he had said it out loud enough for Rin to hear.

The girl took a quick step back.

Her sweet face had gone pale.  
Rin had heard Hakai's soft avowal, and it had been spoken with the same zeal she had heard him use before on the same topic that she really believed him to have killed a person in that moment.  
'Y-you're not Yakuza, are you?'

'What I am' Sesshomaru turned from her again 'is something you won't know'

Rin only just noticed that tears had pricked at the corners of her eyes. She felt fear – the same fear that had gripped her when his hands had snaked around her neck in a deathly grasp. Her own fingers ghosted over the spot.

'Hakai-kun, you mystify me.' Her voice was slightly choked up.  
'Your appearance is delicate, but when you talk about war and killing you sound as if you speak from experience' Rin tried to half-laugh to make a joke out of something she dearly wished to not be true. To think that this boy was a killer seemed absurd.

'Boys far younger than me and with a lot less experience have killed before' Hakai looked down at Rin again 'these men you people worship, whose names are engraved on this memorial, were all murderers in another countries' eyes'

Rin looked at the edifice with a pondering expression.  
'I know what you mean' she replied slowly 'but those poor boys in war were made to do what they did. And even if they did have a choice, in war heroism is seen as fighting for freedom, at whatever cost. But you cannot compare that to the choice of an individual living in that very freedom to take it upon themselves to murder merely for pleasure or preference. Those men there did not kill and die for our country so we could abuse that freedom by taking more innocent lives on a whim.''

'And yet, evil people exist now just as much as they did in wartime' Hakai added. 'Should we let them walk around abusing the freedom those men died for?' His eyes glittered at Rin in mockery.

Rin looked confused for a moment, only to flash her gaze angrily at him for a moment.  
'Two wrongs don't make a right' she said with pithy austerity 'you can't make me come around to your twisted way of thinking by pointing the finger at others just as much to blame as you are'

Sesshomaru actually let out a laugh – if you called a singular sharp exhale a laugh.  
'I am not trying to make you think like me' he returned '_that_ would be impossible'.  
Certainly there was no way a girl of 17 could ascend to the level of thinking of a full blooded Demon who had lived half a millennia.

'At least we agree on that point' Rin was the one who folded her arms across her chest. 'But your startling lack of recognising the individual sacredness of every person's life is worrying'

'It's wiser to view humanity as a whole, rather than in singular' he said.

'That is one of the most dangerous things you could do' Rin countered, but she met a look of icy coldness from Hakai's eyes and decided against speaking more on the topic. His father must be some sort of soldier, or political paragon, for his son to have such sweeping and ruthless views on human life.

'What does your father do, Hakai-kun?'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the question, finding it completely from left field. Rin's voice sounded light and vaguely curious.

'He is – a general in the army'

'Ahhh' Rin nodded her head once and smiled to herself. The Demon wondered why she looked so self-satisfied.

'What of your father, Rin? If you believe my parent's occupation has anything to do with my views, then I would guess yours to be a farmer or gardener'

Rin blushed.  
'Ah – he – he's a far – farmer' she stole a look up at him in shock as she stuttered her reply.

Hakai was sneering at her and she cursed him inwardly. That damn snob!

'What about your mother, the one that I met?' Rin inquired. She couldn't stand her curiosity in his family and background – but he was such a mystifying and repelling person that she couldn't help but ask – almost like the Doctor with the Frankenstein he had created.

'My mother' Sesshomaru's sneer became more obvious 'does nothing but create trouble'

'Yes' Rin agreed 'she seemed determined to put me in the spotlight the other night'

'You needed not engage her frivolity' was Hakai's taciturn reply.

'You said similar after she left' Rin re-joined haughtily 'but that would have been impolite. So, it's her job to go around saying inappropriate things making strangers uncomfortable?'

Perhaps his Demoness mother would not laugh so merrily as she had when Rin insulted her son, if she heard herself being reduced to a job title of 'making strangers uncomfortable' by the same human.

'You should ask her yourself' Sesshomaru replied without emotion - but hoped Rin would follow through if the opportunity arose.

The girl at his side scoffed 'I doubt I'll ever see her again'

But Sesshomaru looked at her with inscrutable hazel eyes, and as the teacher rounded everyone up to return to class, he watched as Rin walked back with Kohaku and Hitoshi.

There was never a person alive who had only ever met his incorrigible, infuriating mother just once. Especially ones that had made her laugh.


	14. Ancient

'Are you happy with this place?' Akihiro held open the door for Rin to enter a small yet up-market café that specialised in many types of udon.

'Yes, this is fine!' Rin stepped through and a waiter guided the pair towards a table near a window, overlooking a bustling city street with the commuters below going home from work in the cool of the evening.

'Thank you for taking me out' Rin bowed to Akihiro as she took her seat, and he smiled – but she thought he seemed strangely nervous.  
They were handed menus, and Rin ordered the cheapest item listed.

'Are you sure you don't want more? I can cover for you' Akihiro assured her.

'No, it's fine! I had a big lunch anyway' Rin smiled in return, hoping he would not touch the topic again. It was awkward enough that he had noticed her choosing the cheapest option.

Once the waiter had taken the menus and given the pair some refreshments and an entrée, Akihiro cleared his throat.  
He did not really know how to approach the topic he needed to broach; - after all, his proof had disappeared before his eyes.  
He could still only half credit what he'd seen himself – how was Rin going to believe him?  
He'd been far too taken aback to take a photo of the specimen, let alone foreseeing that it would de-materialise and rob him of his proof.

'I asked you out tonight, not just for the pleasure of your company, but because I wanted to know a bit more about your friend – Hakai, was it?'

Rin almost choked on the drink she was swallowing; her eyes flew to Akihiro's face.

'Yes - Hakai was there last night – but what did you want to know?'

Akihiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to think of ways to raise the subject without sounding like a total weirdo.

'I'm sorry, it must seem strange for me to bring up such a random topic. It's just that after you left, he said a few things to me that got me thinking about a science experiment I am working on at the moment – he himself expressed an interest in the same subjects I study'

Rin's eyes started to light with a bit more understanding of the left-field turn of conversation.  
Ah, so her new friend was passionate about his work and had perhaps found a like mind in Hakai? It was interesting, but she didn't know how she could help him much.

'I see' she sipped on her drink again 'well, as I said I've only known him just over a week now' she nibbled on some of the entrée. 'And I had no idea he was interested in science. If you like, I could ask him to contact you, as we go to the same school?'

'N – no, no that won't be necessary' Akihiro brushed his hair back from his face, not knowing how to move forward.

'My father owns a prestigious hospital in Tokyo' Akihiro tried a different tack. 'Does Hakai seem above his year level academically? Our family hospital offers scholarships to promising students to begin their study early on to become doctors'

Rin looked with even more interest at her dinner partner, wondering why he was directing these questions at her?

'From what I know' Rin furrowed her brow to try and gather a reasonable answer for the young scientist 'he does seem to have an interesting view on things' she used the descriptor 'interesting' in a way that signified 'strange' rather than lending a good meaning to Hakai's views.  
'To be honest, having had a few conversation with Hakai, his mindset seems – how would you say – almost - _archaic'_

Akihiro's eyes immediately drilled Rin's gaze; his dark eyes narrowed.

'Archaic? In what sense?' He sounded just a bit too invested, and Rin seemed like a kitten treading unawares around a discussion she did not understand.

'W-well' she stuttered, feeling a sense of discomfort 'his father is an army general, and Hakai often speaks of bloodshed; he seems to be a fan of war – he doesn't understand peace, or seem to like humans as a whole – he is not easy to get along with; proud and aloof' Rin watched as Akihiro's face seemed to drain of all colour.  
'Um, Akihiro-kun, are you ok?' Rin's hand grasped his across the table, as he really seemed unwell all of a sudden.

'No, I am fine' he said in a weak voice 'it's just, this wine is sitting ill on my empty stomach' he achieved a wan smile.  
The description Rin had just given him sounded exactly like characteristics attributed to the ancient spirits known as demons. So now he not only had the DNA sample (that unfortunately he could not show anyone else) but a first-hand account of Hakai's personality.  
Bloodthirsty.  
Human hating.  
A demon was both these things.  
But he couldn't just blurt out to the cute girl in front of him that he believed her classmate to be an incorporeal monster – not without secured proof. He needed another hair, or saliva sample, then capture an image of the live DNA.  
How was he to do that? How could he approach the creature again with such knowledge of his true nature and not run from sheer fright?  
Akihiro had no idea what sort of powers the being might have – if any. He wanted to know why such an ancient force was embodied in this time and place, why he seemed to want this human girl.  
For a sacrifice? Perhaps demons really did eat the souls of virgins to satiate their power?

He tried admirably to right himself.

'Forgive me' he bowed 'it's been a long day!'

'It's ok' Rin said dubiously 'may I ask you, why do you want to know about Hakai so much, aside from the scholarly interest?'

'Oh, it's just that father wishes to know the character of those I recommend to him as scholarship candidates'

'I see' Rin began eating the main course that had been delivered to their table. 'And would Hakai fit the mould?'

'He may do. Sometimes being emotionally detached is best for a researcher, as they don't get their hopes up for break throughs and sink in to an irreparable depression when their investigation comes to a dead end'

'That makes sense' Rin nodded 'well, Hakai would be your person if you are after someone with a lack of empathy' her tone was slightly sour.

Akihiro dearly wished to know more; his mind was so flooded with questions that he barely knew how he was to focus on eating his dinner. To have been in the presence of a spiritual power beyond human comprehension last night haunted him, to think he had spoken so coldly to 'it' as well after Rin had left.  
He wanted to study the being further; to watch its behaviours and habits. No wonder the thing had a name denoting 'Destruction'!

'I was wondering, Rin-san, if you would be open to me picking you up after school tomorrow? I would love to show you the lab I work in'

Rin finished her mouthful of food, wondering why this man seemed so clingy.  
'I would love to, but I must work on an assignment! How about I visit you at your lab on the weekend?'

'That would be great' Akihiro smiled. 'Feel free to bring your friends as well, even Hakai – with his keen mind I'm sure he'd find the university resources stimulating'

What was with this focus on Hakai, for goodness sakes? Was Akihiro closeted gay and really wanted to be speaking with him as his date rather than her? She wouldn't be surprised, for Hakai had the sort of looks to make anyone feel weak at the knees, but if that was the case, she wished Akihiro would be honest about it instead of leading her on.

'That sounds good' she replied, partly forcing a smile.  
'So, how often does your father hand out these scholarships?'

'Every three years' he answered – Rin noticed that his food was going largely untouched. 'Tokyo hospital is one of the most prestigious in the world. If someone is offered an internship there, they must be excellent indeed'

'Wow' Rin exclaimed, glad to be steering the conversation in a different direction. 'And do you want to work with your father once you've graduated?'

The boy smiled 'Maybe. I think I'll start there, as it's already a confirmed position for me. Then I will probably move to another country'

'Oh? Where would you go?'

Akihiro's thoughts were barely on this discussion, despite the loveliness of his dinner partner. He was keenly picturing Hakai's face and movements, his words and expressions – trying to tell himself that those were the _traits of a demon_ – _the eyes and voice of a demon_! It was incredible and grotesquely fascinating.

'Probably America' he answered 'somewhere like New York'

'Yes, that would be amazing to visit. I don't know if I'd prefer Europe, if I was to move however' Rin mused. 'I like the cold weather'

'Do you? It makes me uncomfortable' Akihiro smiled 'I'd spend way too much money on the energy bill'

'True' Rin laughed 'it can get expensive. But there's nothing better than curling up on the couch with a hot drink and a blanket, watching a good show'

'It's nice in theory' Akihiro agreed off-handedly.

They continued chatting in this casual manner until the dinner was finished, and Rin felt rather slighted at the conclusion of the evening. Her new friend had seemed the most interested in their discussion at the start, when talking about Hakai.

'Let me know when you'd like to meet again' Akihiro bowed to Rin as they parted, and Rin nodded before turning away, making her way through the dispersing night crowd to get to her bus stop.

It was highly understandable from Rin's viewpoint for her to be frustrated with the evening – it had not gone as she had expected. She had hoped to talk more about each other – not the damned invisible third wheel of Hakai that seemed to occur in every situation she was in since the blasted guy had shown up to her school.

On Akihiro's behalf, he was slightly upset that his interest in a new girl had coincided with such an earth-shattering discovery.  
But he was first and foremost a scientist, and despite the lures of a pretty face, he was far more bent on the obsession of a hitherto un-researched life form. What would it mean for the world if he could capture and dissect such a being?  
What could it do for human advancement and technology?  
Their powers of morphing and shape shifting were surely merely just the start of what this could offer to science.  
Of course, demons were littered in stories within literature and mythology – but as far as he knew, apart from detailed descriptors of the beings, they had not been studied with methodical precision.  
He began to read any book he could find on the monsters as soon as he got home, early in to the morning.  
The definitions and accounts varied widely.

From denizens of hell, carrying out tortures and torments to doomed souls in medieval European folklore, to the original Greek meaning of Daimon – that of a divine spirit who even directly inspired the writings of Socrates, sources of light and great knowledge.  
There were so many layers and levels of demon, from the lowest mindless vermin who possessed filthy farm animals, to the highest arch-demon and Royal demons of immense age, power and intelligence.  
These were the ones worshipped as God's – credited for bringing the elements to humanity, teaching them metallurgy, the art of agriculture, the use of herbs and flora for magical pursuits and spells – how to mine iron ore and trade in currency – how to harness the power of fire for the glorious advancement of the mortal world.  
These Gods were sacrificed to and followed by almost every ancient pagan society on earth.

Akihiro felt certain this Hakai must be one of the lower demon forms, for he appeared very human; surely a high-ranking demon would be fearsome to behold and though he'd been beautiful, he was by no means terrifying.  
So, a human could control these lower demons with religious artefacts and Latin words, perhaps even just the name of the Judeo-Christian God?  
It was worth a shot.

~!~!~!~!

Rin felt very tired after her long day at school and having travelled in to the city for a strange meeting with Akihiro. There was no way she could call it a date.

'_How'd it go?'_

Rin's phone buzzed with a messaged from Ayami, making her smile with real warmth for the first time that night.

'_It was ok. He wanted to know a hell of a lot about Hakai, which was very weird'_

'_Oh? That is very weird. Why's that?'_

'_He said something about being likeminded. I don't know, I think he's probably just gay'_

Ayami sent a laughing emoji in return and then said:

'_Well I don't blame him. I'd like a date with Hakai-kun myself'_

'_Why don't you ask him out? I can even put the idea in his head while we do this damn assignment together'_

'_Oh would you?' _

'_Of course, anything for Aya-chan' _Rin was smiling as she chatted with her friend on messenger, but she wasn't really watching where she was going – and bumped in to someone as she was typing.

'_Oh God_, sorry!'

'Close but not quite' came the person's deep reply and Rin looked up as soon as she stepped backwards to see none other than the subject of her conversation with both Akihiro and Ayami.

Rin had the wry thought that she wouldn't be surprised if her thoughts had manifested the pesky guy, as she'd been forced to talk about him so much with everyone.

'Oh – _you'_

'You sound extremely disappointed' was his cool rejoinder, and Rin faintly blushed.

He looked as though he'd been on a long run or something – his hair was spikier than usual, swept across his handsome face, and his Adam's apple seemed quite pronounced. He wore jeans and a black hoodie that contrasted with his pale skin and white hair, that almost seemed like a halo. Rin wished she could honestly disagree with everyone and find him unappealing – but the sad truth was that she did find him almost painfully attractive. Even his silken tone of voice made her ears turn red.

'I didn't mean – '

'But you did' he cut her off. 'Where are you going?'

Sesshomaru looked her up and down, she seemed as though she was dressed up – not quite as much as she had been last night, but nearly. Her pretty hair fell around her shoulders and she seemed rather meek in comparison to her usual self; she was refusing to meet his gaze.  
He had just left his modelling agency and had been on his way to ensure she was safe during night time.

'I – ' Rin tried to think of a lie, but ended with 'Just home'

'I am too, as it happens' he murmured. 'Do you mind if I join you?'

Rin would've stamped her foot in frustration if she could've – it should've been Akihiro walking her to the bus stop, not _this_ person.

She inclined her head in permission and he fell in step besides her, his hands in his hoodie pockets. Rin found his elbows too close to her, and as the crowd pressed in on them, she was jabbed by the pointy appendages a few times.

'At another mixer?' Hakai raised a brow down at her.

'No' Rin dearly did not want to discuss her evening with Hakai – she didn't want to even see him; she'd talked enough about the nuisance of a man as it was; - not to mention, the tiredness behind her eyes made her an even more unwilling conversationalist.

Sesshomaru wondered about her moods; earlier today she had seemed to chatty towards him, and now she was cold as ice. He could hardly make her out, but it made him even more fascinated by her.

Rin thought the best thing she could talk about in order to stop him from asking personal questions was Ayami, and her plan to plant a seed in his mind regarding her lovely friend.  
Perhaps, she could kill two birds with one stone regarding Akihiro as well?  
Despite how wobbly Hakai's physicality made her, she was in no way bashful about speaking her mind to him in certain senses.

'Hakai-kun, I was wondering if you be against a proposition I have?'

Now what was the unearthly minx asking him for Kami's sake? Her tone was so timid that he wanted to kiss her – that would be _his_ proposition.

'It depends what it is' he replied in a brusque fashion, trying to calm his more heated thoughts.

'Would you – go on a double date with me?'

The Demon Lord almost stopped dead in his tracks to turn and stare at the little woman. Instead, both his finely shaped dark brows disappeared under his moonlit bangs in surprise, and he kept his pace even.

'What?'

Rin blushed at his harsh monosyllabic reply.

'I – I know it seems a bit forward, but I've just seen Akihiro-kun, and even he suggested it.' She half-lied, but it was close enough to the truth.  
'If you could, would you be interested in bringing Ayami meet Akihiro-kun and I for dinner this weekend?'

Of course, she had not meant for herself to go out with him. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw in annoyance at his own precipitous assumption.  
So despite his warning, the weaselly little college squirt had decided to step in to his territory after all. He was certain the scientist knew his own true nature by now… the kid was playing with more than fire.  
Perhaps, this would at least provide some entertainment to the Demon's painfully bored mind.

'Alright' he answered Rin's request with a slightly evil tone 'I agree'

Rin's eyes flew to his in astonishment, she had absolutely not expected the unpleasant man to oblige her.

'You do?' She blinked her eyes up at him.

She sounded so amazed that he nearly laughed. If only she knew his real reasons for agreeing so easily to her foolish invitation.

'Of course.' By now, they had reached the bus stop and Hakai motioned for Rin to go ahead of him on to the vehicle.

For an 8pm ride, it was still quite packed with night workers and Rin found herself seated in a window seat with her tall class mate next to her; it was too reminiscent of last night for her liking.

'Thank you for agreeing' she murmured, yawning. 'I didn't think you'd want to'

Sesshomaru's veiled hazel eyes slanted down at her. 'Why?' he asked simply.

Rin leaned against the window, hoping to maintain as much distance as possible between herself and his hard thigh.

'Oh – I don't know – your proud unbending nature, maybe' Rin was sounding more and more sleepy and Sesshomaru's lips twitched at her limp insult. It was almost like she was too exhausted to be angry at him and now she was merely reverting to an auto pilot form of rudeness.

'I see'

The bus's steady motion and the hum of the engine combined with the warmth of so many bodies in one tight space caused Rin's tiredness to overtake her. One moment, she'd been looking out of the window at the dark skies, and the next she was dreaming.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's eyes fluttered shut, and he heard her breathing become deep and steady. The bus jolted over a pot hole and Rin shifted in her sleep, and without hesitation her pretty head rested on his upper arm.

The Demon Lord's eyes widened slightly, and he seemed to be transfixed by her face leaning so comfortably against him, her body relaxing in to his side. This was almost like when he'd flown with her in his arms – but this was a time when he didn't have to hide his identity.

Her round soft breast pressed against his elbow, and Sesshomaru became aroused by her warm luscious body. Curses on the Kami who made human women so appealing!

The bus pulled in at a stop to allow an older couple off. The lady bent down to the Demon and patted him on the shoulder softly.

'You are a very lovely couple' she said sweetly to him, and Sesshomaru dubiously inclined his head slightly at the woman.

No one on this bus knew what he wanted to do to this girl sleeping against him; how he wanted to make her swallow her insults towards him – pushed down by his tongue plunging down her throat as he took her from behind.

By the time they reached the home stop, Rin was still fast asleep. There seemed to be nothing for it but to pick the woman up, or the bus would go to the depot with them.

For a Demon even limited by human form it was an easy matter to bend down and lift Rin's dead weight from the seat.

Her head nestled against his chest and he could hear her steady heartbeat, feel it against his own chest.

His golden eyes saw how sweet her face was when she wasn't scowling at him angrily; she seemed almost angelic.  
How could such a small, lovely thing be a filthy human? It seemed entirely incongruous.  
So distracted by having Rin in his arms flush against his chest, Sesshomaru barely noticed the shadow creatures that emerged from the darkness to trail them. It was well they did not attack for fear of the Demon, or he might've been confronted unawares; and instead the parasitic vermin merely followed them from the safety of the dark pools of night cast by surrounding trees and buildings.

Rin was dreaming of being back in the arms of her spirit guardian again, and the presence was rocking her back in forth in his arms, sending her in to an even deeper rest. He smelt wonderful, and she could even hear his heart beat as her head rested against his chest in her subconscious. It was a wonderful sensation; one that warmed and enfolded her.

Mrs Urihara was still awake at the hour of 9pm when there was a knock at the door.  
Usually Rin never knocked as she always had her own house key on her; this caused the older lady to look through the peep hole to see who it could be at such an hour.  
In the limited view finder, Rin's mothers' eyes turned round as saucers; she saw a tall male carrying her precious daughter bridal style.  
As though suddenly endowed with the reflexes of a samurai warrior, Mrs Urihara flung open the door in shock and beheld the most coldly beautiful man she'd ever set eyes on, holding her seemingly unconscious daughter in his arms.

'Excuse me, are you Rin's mother?' Sesshomaru finally saw the woman he'd heard speak so often, but not seen.

'Y-yes' she replied with a ghost of her own voice, remembering to stand aside to let the vision of aesthetic perfection in to their small home.

'What's happened to her?' Her motherly instincts took over the initial shock and she hovered like an anxious bee around Sesshomaru as he went to lay Rin on the couch.

'She's just asleep' he replied 'excuse the intrusion'

'A-asleep? How, what?' Poor Okasan was a complete mess at having such a princely presence in her house.

Sesshomaru breathed in and raised a slightly annoyed brow at the mother of the girl he coveted.

'I ran in to her in the city and we were taking the same bus home, where she fell asleep. There was no waking her, so I took her home'

Mrs Urihara found his voice to be hypnotic and she peered up in to his gold flecked eyes, noting his white hair.

'You wouldn't, by any chance, be the new student?'

He didn't reply, rather allowing his silence to be an answer.

'Rin has talked about you' the older lady mentioned, in a way that made Sesshomaru believe that it was not in a necessarily good way.

'She was right about the looks part' Okasan muttered as she shuffled towards the kitchen. 'Would you like tea?'

'No, thank you, I should leave'

'No, by all means, you've done me a favour by making sure my daughter returned home safely!'

_You have no idea. _Sesshomaru thought darkly.

'So how did you know where Rin lives?'

'She told me' he replied effortlessly.

'Oh! I'm surprised, she didn't seem too keen on you' Okasan wasn't shy in saying the truth.

This was obviously where Rin inherited her bluntness from; the Demon smirked, glancing at the insensible girl resting on the couch.

'She isn't' he assented distantly.

'So, what made you come to our little town away from the big city?' Mrs Urihara asked him, motioning to a chair.

Sesshomaru wanted dearly to leave this place and get away from the home where the girl he desired lived; apart from it being strangely claustrophobic, her mother was asking him questions that would soon land him in trouble.

'I move around a lot' he dodged.

'Ah' Mrs Urihara shot him a piercing glance. 'I've seen you somewhere before' she remarked, as the kettle whistled in the background.  
Sesshomaru merely held her gaze, waiting in a somewhat tense silence for what Rin's mother was going to pin him with next.

'You're in an advertisement or something aren't you?' Okasan pointed her finger in confirmation, nodding to herself.

'I am in a few' he let out a small breath, hoping to leave by edging toward the door.

Mrs Urihara beckoned him to the kitchen seating again. 'Sit, sit' she insisted.

'I don't wish to wake your daughter' he protested, hoping his harsh tone would put the woman off – but she almost seemed as stubborn as his own mother.

'Don't be silly, Rin sleeps like a dead person'

The Demon Lord hesitatingly sat down, his long legs bending a little high on the low seats.

'To think someone so handsome carried my daughter home' Mrs Urihara giggled to herself, placing cups in saucers 'Do you get your looks from your father? Is he single?'

Sesshomaru could've choked on his own breath, imagining Inutaisho hearing a human ask such a question.

'Ah – no, he is not' the Yokai Prince briefly pictured his powerful Demon father lounging in a celestial palace with Izayoi, eyeing Rin's mother with misgiving.  
He wished her mother's keenness could be transferred to the daughter, then he'd not have such a hard time.

'Of _course_ he isn't single' Mrs Urihara laughed 'I'm just joking with you, young man' she waved a hand, still laughing, making the Demon increasingly uncomfortable.  
Was this how Rin felt in front of his own mother, by all the Kami's?

'Rin's been very worried about me, but I don't want her to be' Okasan seemed to dart off on an entirely different tangent, and Sesshomaru's eyes watched the older lady from the corner of his vision.  
'Of course it's difficult when her brother and father live so far away. She wants to see them, especially Shippo, but they probably don't have the funds to come here. That's why my daughter's working to earn some money. Not just to help me, but to see her brother'

The Demon remained silent.

'Kohaku has been a very good friend to her, and I believe a good substitute for her brother – but she still misses him so much. So, I really do thank you for your kind gesture of bringing her home – it's no wonder she is so exhausted with all the pressure'

His golden eyes observed Rin's sleeping form.

'You aren't well yourself' Sesshomaru spoke in a low voice, still watching the resting girl.

'Sorry?' Mrs Urihara had stopped her pottering to look with slight shock at her unusual guest.

He did not repeat himself, and the older lady laughed with slight nervousness, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

'I don't know what Rin has told you, but she's wrong. I just get bad headaches, that's all'

The Demon finally turned his eyes to the older woman, catching her gaze in a look so perceptive that she almost fell backward. She looked at him in stunned silence for some moments, reading an unimaginable store of wisdom in his eyes; the older lady felt as though she was looking in to a window of Time itself.

'H – how do you know?' She whispered.

His eyes merely narrowed in a slight knowing smile.

'If you don't tell her, she'll only be angry' he warned nonchalantly.

Mrs Urihara raised a hand to her forehead.

'I don't want her worrying more than she is' the lady whispered, still transfixed by her guest's piercing gaze.

'Foolish' was all he muttered under his breath, standing.

'I must leave' he remarked, turning towards the door.

'Wait!' Mrs Urihara rushed toward him, grasping his forearm. 'Please, I'll tell her.' She held his gaze. 'But, how did you know, if Rin didn't tell you?'

Sesshomaru looked in her eyes a few moments more before turning and leaving without a word.


	15. Affright

While Sesshomaru was occupied with Rin that evening, Jaken had received a note delivered through the apartment window, apparently dropped by the wind.  
Blowing a sudden strong gust, swinging the glass panes open, the sheet of paper tumbled inside with some leaves and settled on the carpet.  
The servant demon had only noticed it when he got up to go to the bathroom, and he stopped, considering it for a moment; he turned his eyes outside the window and stared in to the darkness of the night sky suspiciously as he slowly bent to pick the message up.  
The writing was elegant, flowing – and Jaken couldn't help but read it through.

'_Sesshomaru – do you remember?  
The King who was called Midas  
He lived just before you, in times of old  
His golden victims adorn  
many of our palaces  
you recall as a child, breaking one as you raged?  
Everything he touched turned to gold  
He thought it a blessing  
To have such power and wealth  
at the mere touch of his hand  
But one day his wife came to him  
and when he went to hold her  
she turned cold and was no more  
Her statue still lies in the vaults  
of the gods  
The soul that flesh houses is far more precious  
Than the redness of blood  
or the yellow of gold  
you will learn to see  
something you cannot hold  
or control  
is far more valuable  
than the things you desire'_

The demon boy read the note and knew who it was from immediately.  
He left it on the table for his Master to read, remembering the time he passed Midas's wife for the first time in the grand hallway of the main palace.  
Her face had been contorted in despair – even golden tears could be seen forming in her eyes; but the terrible transformation that took her life occurred too quickly for the salty drops to even fall down.  
The statue itself had a limitless gold price, but the fee Midas had paid for such a treasure had cost him the jewel of his wife's heart.

Jaken understood these things as an imp who had loved and followed Sesshomaru since his three-hundredth year.

One sacrificed their personal interests and selfish pursuits to assist and follow in the wake of a greater importance.  
Jaken also knew that Sesshomaru did not understand the meaning of the tragedy of Midas, and instead had his desires still bent on things that would bring him no rest in the end.  
He might be going after the mortal Rin for now, but such an aberration in the Great Demon's interests was like a drop in the ocean of his centuries of blood lust.

There was a time when Sesshomaru, the great Demon, would traverse throughout the lands in the Sengoku Jidai era, high on the instability of the lords and armies of the time, taking advantage of the fear of the humans and wiping out anyone in his way on his quest to battle the most powerful beings in existence.

Naraku had been but one strong demon in a line of many that his Master had fought – and Jaken knew that Sesshomaru might be externally dealing rather well with his imprisonment in human form, but the old and wise servant knew otherwise.

An ancient demon had more layers than a geisha's kimono – and simmering beneath the uppermost levels of the Dog Demon's being was a murderous wrath so furious at his confinement that Jaken feared if the magic could hold him for long.

~!~!~!~!~!

Mrs Urihara slowly sat down after her daughter's rescuer had departed, holding her cup of tea like a life support.

How had that child known that she harboured an awful secret against her beloved Rin?  
The older lady was kind and tender hearted, but also keen of mind and perceptive due to her years and life experience.  
She had understood in the fine-looking boy's face such an expression as though he had seen all seven heavens and hells and knew the mysteries of each one.  
It was as though his eyes were an x-ray to her ailing body and she couldn't defy the facts that his gaze had laid bare like an image before her.  
_Who was he_?  
More importantly, if she didn't tell Rin of her degeneration, would that other-worldly child let her daughter know?  
Mrs Urihara had desperately wanted to evade the necessity of telling Rin that she was ill, as the last thing she wanted was for her child to drop her motivation on anything but caring for her mother.

Rin was at such a vital time in her young life that it was incumbent on her as a mother to ensure she went well with school and college to set her up for a comfortable life, devoid of the struggles she had faced growing up.  
But this beautiful male had stepped in to her home just now and turned all of her plans on their head.  
She felt certain he would tell Rin if she did not – his face just about said it without words.

Did that young boy love her daughter?

If he didn't, then why had he looked at Rin with such softness in his eyes as he stood in their small living room?

The older lady blushed, thinking of such a person loving her small and tired Rin.  
If that were the case, then maybe she as a mother didn't need to stress so much about Rin's future, with such a person guarding and caring for her daughter.

Mrs Urihara felt sure she had stood in the presence of a boy with no little life experience and wisdom; he certainly did not seem a child of only seventeen.

The older lady worried how she was going to tell Rin when she woke up the next day. Perhaps she would begin by telling Rin how the landlady from her work had rung at 5:30 that afternoon to ask where her maid was for her shift, and Mrs Urihara had to lie through her teeth to save her daughter's new job.  
If she had Rin in a guilty frame of mind, perhaps it would be easier for her beloved child to forgive her mother of keeping such vital news from her?

It was the only way her frantic mind could imagine at this stage.

She looked for a long moment at her sleeping daughter on the couch, before getting up and laying a blanket over her small body. She placed her phone beside her as she'd need her alarm to wake up for school the next day, then the older lady got ready for bed herself.

~!~!~!

Rin almost threw her phone across the room when the alarm went off the next morning, as she'd been in such a deep state of sleep that the loud metallic noise shocked her like a sudden thunder crack.

She groaned, wondering why the hell she was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Slowly getting up, she stretched, yawning lazily and scratched her bed-head hair.

As she started getting ready for the day, Rin noticed that there was a note on the kitchen counter.

'_I need to talk to you when you are home from work tonight. Love, Mum'_

What would Okasan need to talk about? Rin wondered idly as she went to make some toast; before the word 'work' popped starkly in to her mind.  
Oh, for Kami's sake.  
In her anticipation to see Akihiro, she had completely dipped out on her work last night! Rin audibly groaned so loudly that anyone hearing might have thought she was suffering a deathly stomach ache.

Scrambling for her phone, Rin went to call her employer when her phone decided to go off in her hand as she went to punch in the contact number for her employer.

'Hello?'

'Hello, is this Mrs Urihara's daughter?'

'Y-yes' Rin wondered at the strange voice.

'Hello, my name is Doctor Suzuki. Your mother has been admitted to the emergency unit this morning and is unable to speak at the moment, so I am ringing you to ask if you could make it down to the hospital as soon as you're able?'

Rin's face went white and she had to sit on the floor straight away.

'I'll be there' was all she could manage, and the phone line went dead.

Barely able to think straight, all Rin could do was haphazardly rush around, tearing off her clothes from yesterday to throw on whatever came to hand – not caring about even brushing her hair or cleaning her teeth she burst out of the door and went for the bus stop, pulling her fingers roughly through her tousled strands as she ran.

'_Okasan'_

What on earth had happened?

The bus seemed to be taking ages, and Rin was panicking in such an extreme way that she was about to take off on her own two feet to make it to the hospital when a car pulled up next to her. The passenger window rolled down on its own and a voice called out:

'Rin-san, get in the car, I'll take you'

Rin stopped in her tracks and breathlessly bent down to see who it was.

'Akihiro-kun?'

'I heard about your mother - as I study closely with your local hospital. Her name popped up on the newly admitted patients list while I was transferring data to their lab reception, and I knew you'd be in a rush to see her so I came her as quickly as I could'

As he explained, Rin all but tumbled in to the car seat next to him and thanked him so profusely that tears fell from her eyes.

'No need to thank me, I'd do the same for anyone' he replied with soft humility 'you must be in shock at the moment. I can assure you; we will transfer your mother to our Tokyo hospital as soon as she is stable enough and take utmost care of her'

'Oh, Akihiro-kun' Rin turned her pained yet blatantly grateful face to the college student 'are you sent by Kami? Are you sure?'

'Of course. Now you stop worrying, I am sure whatever is wrong with your mother can be fixed. Our technology and medicine these days is so far advanced that there are very few things likely to cause us confusion. The best thing you can do for yourself and your mother is to remain as calm as possible'

He drove with deft quickness to the emergency unit and Rin's heart was a mantra of thankfulness toward Akihiro. How he must have needed to quickly search Okasan's home address on the hospital records to then so quickly make his way toward their house in order to pick her up drove Rin to cry even more.

'Thank you, thank you so much Akihiro-kun'

They arrived at the hospital, parking in one of the patient bays and Akihiro helped Rin out of the car, guiding her to the visitor's foyer.

She had to automatically give her name and address, as well as the patient she was needing to see before they were let through to the ward in which Mrs Urihara was.

Her mother had an oxygen mask on, electrodes, a drip and was currently having her blood pressure re-evaluated. The sight caused Rin to choke on her breathing, sobbing as she fell in the chair beside the bed grasping her mother's hand.

Mrs Urihara smiled at her daughter, though her expression was full of pain; her hand squeezed Rin's weakly.

'Oka – san' Rin cried through her panic, kissing her mother's hand tenderly.

'Are you her daughter?' The doctor turned to Rin as he pressed a button on the compression machine.

'Yes' Rin merely glanced at him as she replied.

'I am so sorry to have had to call you in for such a shock. We promise to get your mother feeling better in no time.'

Akihiro had stepped forward and he said, 'do we know what's wrong with her?'

The doctor looked at the medical student, his brows raised, and the older gentleman bowed.

'Ito-san' he said with reverence 'I am honoured to have you in my ward. We do not yet know the diagnosis for Mrs Urihara's illness, but she has a fever and her heart rate is high.'

'I wish to transfer her to Tokyo hospital as soon as possible' Akihiro stated, and Doctor Suzuki assented with a bowed head.

'It's just a fever?' Rin looked with wide eyes up at Akihiro and wiped carelessly at her eyes.

He held her gaze a moment before sighing. 'I hope we can diagnose the problem soon' he stated, before asking if she was thirsty. Rin nodded, and watched as he went to go and get them some water.

She already owed Akihiro a lot, and she felt a stab of guilt at having thought him strange or clingy over the past few days.

Turning to watch her mother's face, she noticed Okasan's eyes seemed to hold some guilt to them. She wondered why, but the last thing she was going to do was ask her sick mother any questions. Akihiro returned, handing Rin some refreshment – and he stayed for another half hour to oversee Mrs Urihara's vital signs, before telling Rin that they would be able to transfer her to Tokyo the next day.

'Akihiro-kun, what can I do to thank you - ?'

'Nothing' he returned her look with warmth 'Just promise me to not worry, I don't think it's anything serious – I discussed with Doctor Suzuki briefly while I got us some water and we both believe her to be suffering merely from exhaustion and stress. It will be something easily dealt with. Would you like to remain with her or return to school? I can drive you there if you like'

The relief that flooded Rin's face at hearing the problem was not dire was palpable.  
'Oh, thank the kami's' she breathed, closing her eyes for a moment. 'I can't stand seeing her like this' she motioned to her sick mother.

'I know, it must be very hard' Akihiro comforted 'I promise you to do everything in my power to help. Don't think you need to thank me in any way'

'I will have to think of some way' Rin sighed 'you're being way too kind. Would it be possible for me to fly with her to Tokyo?'

Akihiro watched as Rin's long lashes were coated with unshed tears.

'I'll see if I can arrange it, but usually there are no passengers allowed on such flights. Perhaps you could come down on the train?'

'Ok' Rin said softly, staring at her mother's face. She'd do absolutely anything to ensure Okasan was safe and comfortable as possible. She looked so vulnerable and weak in the big hospital bed, and Rin could barely take seeing such a characteristically strong lady lying there weakly. Okasan seemed to have fallen asleep, and Rin glanced at her companion.

'I think I should go to school. Okasan hasn't worked herself to get this sick for me to skip out on it'

'You're as strong as your mother, Rin-san' he replied and watched as the girl slowly got up and kissed her mother on the forehead.

'I could only wish to be' she said softly before turning and following Akihiro out of the hospital.

'Would you mind dropping me home first? I'll need to change in to my school uniform'

Akihiro did as Rin requested and waited for about ten minutes before she reappeared. He didn't like that such a sweet girl and mother lived in such poor conditions, and he felt a sense of protectiveness overtake him. He would ensure Rin's mother was healed by his hand, by Kami!

~!~!~!~!

When Sesshomaru went to the school that morning, his eyes searched unconsciously for Rin to no avail. Instead, Ayami came up to him.

'Hakai-kun! How are you today?'

The Demon's gold flecked eyes looked down at the girl with vague disgust.

'Where's Rin?' He asked.

Ayami smiled a little awkwardly, blushing under his scrutiny.  
'I don't know, I haven't heard from her. Strange, because she always tells me if she isn't making it to school'

The Demon remembered how Rin had asked him to bring this girl who was trying to speak with him on a date for the weekend – but he was not going to ask the human. If Rin wanted him to bring her so badly, she could ask her friend herself.

Sesshomaru began walking away from Ayami to the next class, and she followed him.

'I wonder if she's still with Akihiro-kun' Ayami mused to him 'they went out last night, that much I know'

Sesshomaru knew even better than her on that point, recalling Rin's resting face as she cosied in to his arms unaware.

A car had pulled up to the side road leading in to the school near the science lab, and Sesshomaru watched as Rin got out of it.

'Oh, there she is!' Ayami smiled.

The pair looked on as Akihiro also got out of the car and Ayami whispered 'oooo' under her breath as she stood at Hakai's elbow.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw Rin go on her tip toes and reach up to hug the college student; her face was the picture of worry yet thankfulness – and Ayami looked up to say something to the Demon before she realised he was not anywhere to be seen. Blinking, the poor girl wondered where on earth he had gone with such rapidity, before running off to meet her friend.

Ayami was soon caught up on what had happened with Rin's mother, and she put an arm around her friend.

'Well, it's good that she seems to be in trustworthy hands' she tried to sound optimistic 'Akihiro really must be interested in you to offer to take her to Tokyo!'

Rin blushed.  
'I owe him a lot. I think he'd do it for anyone though, he seems to be that kind of person'

'Oh yes, for anyone, sure' Ayami smiled sarcastically and prodded Rin in the ribs 'at least it doesn't seem serious. So, you'll go to Tokyo tomorrow?'

'Yes. I can't stand thinking of her being all alone up there'

'That's true' Ayami agreed 'Maybe we could see you off before you go?'

'That would be amazing. Oh, that reminds me' Rin seemed to be all over the place, and Ayami felt her pain. Knowing a precious loved one was ill was one of the hardest things to deal with.

'I was organising a get together between Akihiro, you, Hakai and me'

Ayami blushed 'y-you managed to ask Hakai-kun? What did he say?'

'He agreed' Rin glanced a smile at her friend 'we were going to do it this weekend, but maybe I can see if they are free tonight. I'll go straight to my employer after work and explain what's happened to her then we could go?'

'Oh Kami, that sounds amazing; but I'm all nervous now!' Ayami giggled, playing with her hair 'what will I wear? Where are we going?'

Rin actually managed a laugh though her mind was heavily occupied with Okasan, and she looped her arm through Ayami's as they made their way to the next class.  
'Come home with me and we'll get ready together. I'll message Akihiro about it now'

'Thank you so much for getting me a date with Hakai-kun' Ayami was all giddy 'I know you've just had a shock, so I'm sorry if I annoy you over the next few hours!'

'Aya-chan could never really annoy me' Rin smiled 'unless she decided to rant about Hakai's many non-existent attributes'

Ayami laughed 'I'll try and not do that' she promised.

'Ugh, if only Shippo were here' Rin sighed as they turned a corner, close to their lab room. 'I am sure he must wish to see Okasan too'

'I think he would' Ayami agreed 'but, at least as you said, it isn't serious. She'll be fine' Ayami side hugged Rin as they went to find their seats near Kohaku, who had reserved some spaces for the two girls.

Kohaku immediately flicked a paper wasp at Rin and she all but stopped in her progress towards her chair next to him.

'Kohaku-kun' Ayami said 'I don't think you want to be pranking Rin-chan right now'

Kohaku looked with a cheeky grin from his friend to Ayami in question.

Hakai was seated behind the three with Rika next to him, but he didn't seem to be listening.

'Her Okasan is in hospital' Ayami explained in a low voice as the teacher entered the class room.

Kohaku's brows shot up. '_What_?' He whispered hoarsely, turning to Rin who had taken her seat.

'Rin-chan, are you ok?'

She glanced at Kohaku, her lips pressed together, and she nodded briefly.  
'It's not serious' was all Rin said, as they had to pay attention to their sensei for the rest of the lesson.

Akihiro had been able to agree to their moving forward of their plans to tonight, and he and Rin decided to suggest a Tonkatsu restaurant to everyone else; Rin had also decided to invite Kohaku and Rika along.

During break, Rin broached the subject with her friends, and was happy when they could all make it; except Rika, who already had other plans that night.

Rin wished Hakai wasn't going to be present at what had turned in to a going away party of sorts, but she accepted it based on how happy Ayami was at the arrangement. Kohaku would hopefully lend some light-heartedness to the situation, as Rin felt that Hakai would cast his customary dark cloud on the evening.

She did not want to tell Hakai that the evening had been moved forward, so she asked if Ayami could do it; grateful that her friend was more than willing.

Ayami stood around a few moments under the shelter they were seated at, calming her breathing, trying to get up some confidence to go and speak to the mysterious bishounen.

'Kami give me strength, your acting like he's the Emperor of Japan' Kohaku snorted in disgust. 'Just go and ask the guy or I'll do it'

'Kohaku' Rin prodded her friends' arm 'don't be mean! She likes him, ok! That makes any girl super nervous to talk to a guy'

'Psh' Kohaku rolled his eyes 'I don't think that guy needs any more ego boosts. Ayami would be better choosing Hitoshi'

'Ew' Ayami interjected 'I saw him picking his nose the other day'

'So?' Kohaku protested 'I bet Hakai could spit in your bento box and you'd still go ga-ga over the guy'

They both reluctantly laughed, and Rin gave Ayami a playful push 'off you go, he's just there now, look!'

Rin pointed to where Hakai was walking by with a few students following him, and Ayami went bright red.

'Oh, I can't do this, last time I talked to him he disappeared on me! Rin, can you do it?'

Kohaku rolled his eyes.

'No, you need to get to know him Aya-chan!' Rin winked at Ayami.

The poor girl wrung her hands, saying a few words of encouragement to herself, before taking another deep breath and heading in Hakai's direction.

'Are all girls _really_ like that with guys they like?' Kohaku said in half awe, half disgust.

'Of course, haven't you ever felt that way around Rika?'

Kohaku's cheeks fanned red and he cleared his throat 'well, no! I talk to her without having a meltdown beforehand'

Rin eyed her friend 'you're blushing' she teased.

'Oh shut up!' He scoffed, before looking at Rin a bit more seriously. 'But Rin-chan, are you sure Okasan is ok?'

Rin looked down at her hands. 'I think under Akihiro's care she will be. His father owns the hospital in Tokyo, and I think she'll really be taken care of. If I'm there as well, it should give her the best chances at recovery.'

'Who's going to look after your house while you're gone?' Kohaku asked.

'It'll be alright. I'll just have to lock everything up and deal with it when I get back. I don't know how long I'll be gone for'

'I wish I could come' Kohaku mumbled 'Tokyo would be cool'

'I don't think I'll be doing much sightseeing' Rin half smiled 'Okasan needs to get better so she can see Shippo again'

Kohaku finished his food and took a gulp of his juice.  
'How old would that kid be now?'

Rin looked up as she saw Jaken crossing the school yard.

'The age of Hakai's younger brother there' Rin pointed 'fourteen'

Kohaku whistled 'It's been a long time. Maybe you should write to him? I know he doesn't have a landline number or cell'

'No, he doesn't. I would love to write to him, but we don't even know their address, remember?'

Kohaku watched as Jaken disappeared toward the home economics buildings, sighing.

'True, I'd forgotten. Hakai's younger brother looks like a way happier guy than his brother'

'Tell me about it' Rin raised her brows 'I'm glad I get a break from cleaning his room for at least a few days'

'Yeah' Kohaku agreed. 'I wonder if Ayami has melted in to the ground yet or actually got her words out to Hakai?'

'I wonder' Rin mused. 'If that person says anything to hurt her, I'll kill him, by Kami'

'Me too' Kohaku agreed. 'She's way too sweet to be hurt by that prick'

Rin was so glad she had Kohaku and Ayami to lend her a listening ear, and she hoped that in future she could do the same for them as well.  
Love interests and partners be damned! Friends were what warmed the heart the most, in Rin's opinion.


	16. Ardour

They were all seated around the table at the restaurant, and there were a fair few interesting things for an outside observer to take note of among the nuances of individual tension and expression.

Ayami was on cloud nine sitting next to Hakai, and Rin's eyes met with Kohaku's in a mutual smile at how overjoyed their friend looked.

But between Hakai and Akihiro was the oddest strain. The latter seemed to not know where to look when Hakai had sat down at the table, instead he focused on Kohaku, directing him a series of inane questions regarding his and Rin's friendship.

Hakai's gaze was narrowed on the college student with strange intensity, and Rin only noticed it when she dared glanced at That Person when she had finished a conversation with Ayami.

They made their orders and once the waiter had gone, it was up to Rin to ease the silence that had fallen.

'I'm glad you could all make it tonight instead of the weekend' she smiled at her new friend next to her, adding largely for Hakai's benefit; 'my mother became really sick and Akihiro-kun has been kind enough to transfer her to Tokyo tomorrow morning, and I'll be going with her. I'm hoping to be back by the end of the week'

'We're going to run some tests on her' Akihiro explained 'we believe it's just exhaustion, but it's best to be sure' the medical student looked for the first time with furtiveness at Hakai, hoping to Kami that he really wasn't a demon. But that person caught his gaze and there was such murder in his eyes that Akihiro balked.

'You better take good care of Rin while I can't be there' Kohaku said with mock haughtiness to Akihiro, and the college student laughed half-heartedly.

'There's no doubt about it' he replied 'Rin-san is definitely in good hands'

Akihiro noticed that the knife Hakai had been negligently holding was choked in his grasp, and even became bent. The demon however deftly hid it from view when he himself realised what he'd done. The med student became even paler and he brushed his hair back from his face.

'There's so much I need to do to repay you' Rin spoke softly to Akihiro 'I know I wouldn't have anywhere near the peace of mind without you're help'

Akihiro blushed slightly and Kohaku snorted.

'So, when's the wedding? I already hear the bells' He remarked drily, happy that the food was arriving.

'_Kohaku_-kun' Rin glared at her friend, 'if you're hearing bells you better get it checked out. I'm sure Akihiro-kun could help you'

Ayami giggled 'he's needed a head check for a while'

'Don't you start!' Kohaku shot at Ayami 'you're the one who said chocolate milk came from brown cows the other day. I wonder who has bigger problems?'

Sesshomaru was watching Rin's face – it flitted between smiles at her friends' banter, but there was a shadow of stress that generally overlay her features, and he knew she was very worried.  
Periodically, his hazel gaze swung to Akihiro, enjoying the great discomfort he saw there – satisfied that the student had understood his true nature.  
It was extremely bold of the boy to continue flaunting his interest in Rin before him, and the Demon thought it surprisingly foolish, even for a mortal, to entertain such a dangerous activity.

Rin's pretty dark eyes seemed to hold a kaleidoscope of emotion and the Demon watched as she would sigh softly to herself; her pretty pink lips parted slightly to allow dispelling of breath, and he envied the closeness that she had with Akihiro after merely a few days.

The note that his step-mother had sent him regarding King Midas intruded on his memory, and he could've thrown the plate of food he was not going to eat anyway across the damned restaurant. He'd been told that story since he was a child, and he knew it back to front. What had the foolish woman meant by sending him such affrontery?  
Speaking of the colours of gold and blood, he could not think of two more pleasing combinations – apart from Rin's body under his own.  
He glanced with steely eyes at her breasts that were encased beautifully in a beige dress, rising and falling with her shallow breathing that he could hear with each heartbeat.

He caught her gaze silently and watched as she quickly looked away; he saw her nipples harden through her tight-fitting clothes. Kami. He cursed inwardly, knowing he was hard at the wordless interaction.

But Izayoi had lost it entirely if she imagined she thought he had forgotten the tale of that foolish Greek King.  
That human's mistake had not been in his wish to turn everything he touched to gold; his error had been in allowing his heart to feel weakness towards a human woman and desiring to touch her.

If he had not allowed himself to love in the first place, he would have remained powerful and fulfilled, glad and not regretful about his initial desire.  
Being able to turn anything to gold with a mere touch was no misfortune. Love had been his downfall and the thing that caused him despair.

He knew Izayoi had brainwashed Inutaisho with all sorts of moralistic stories and tales of love being the strength behind the throne, but Sesshomaru was certain it was the other way around. With the absence of love only ever came an increase in power and wealth, unhindered by soft inclinations toward another creature.

His world was red and gold, and that was not going to change, even in his human confines.  
Day by day he felt his beast tearing within him, restless to be let loose, and he felt as though the spell that bound him to this trial was breaking.  
Even this nuisance woman named Rin, and his undeniable reactions to her, were not going to sway him from his course.

Sesshomaru caught Akihiro looking at him with weaselly narrowed eyes, as though studying him like a specimen, and the Demon smirked. This child needed to know where he stood.

'Excuse me, while I go to the bathroom' Akihiro interjected in their conversation, and he rose to find the restroom. Without a word Lord Sesshomaru also rose and fluidly followed the student to the back of the restaurant, to a hallway where the bathrooms were at the end of it.

Akihiro needed to take some time away from the brooding horror of being in that demon's presence. A silent exchange of glances had told him all he needed to know – that creature _knew, _and he was not happy.  
As he turned the corner down the corridor to the bathrooms, Akihiro found himself swung round in a tight hold, backed suddenly against the wall, an iron-like hand around his throat.  
Terrified, his dark eyes glared up in to narrow golden ones.

'Very brave' the demon drawled in a tone laced with poisonous pleasantry.

'Y – _you_ – '

'Yes, me. Now' the Demon's fingers tightened around Akihiro's neck. 'You are going to give me a position at your precious hospital, or I'll tell those children out there what a fraud you are'

Akihiro felt anger surge through him.  
'What the hell? You're the fraud, you foul beast! What is your purpose on earth?'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits and his one-sided smile showed a glint of a fang Akihiro swore he had never seen before.  
'Apparently to threaten you' came the low growl.

'So – you don't deny it?' Akihiro choked through his words 'that you are – '

'A demon? No, I do not. Why would I wish to align myself with the likes of – ' Sesshomaru looked the student up and down with such loathing and repugnance that Akihiro turned a curious shade of green.

'I knew it' Akihiro managed a smug smirk 'you are a low vermin apparition, incapable of understanding finer things'

The strong hold became such that the student had to beg for air.

'Fine things are for weaklings unable to carry the weight of power.' The Demon Lord looked like a cat playing with a runt mouse. 'You think you are so magnanimous, without ulterior motive stepping in the breach to care for that girl's mother. But you don't even realise the extent of it.'

Akihiro looked with wide-eyed terrified question at his assailant.  
'_What do you mean_?' He said, but the creature did not satiate his need to know what the hell-fiend knew.

'_Your father will employ me at your hospital' _the Demon demanded.

'Y-yes' he wheezed in response, unable to get out any other word due to the choke-hold. Sesshomaru released him far too suddenly, and the student fell to the ground coughing.

'Akihiro' the Yokai nudged the student with his boot.

'_What_?' the student flung at him harshly.

Sesshomaru sneered, saying with affected nonchalance;

'Don't touch her'

With that, the Demon walked away, leaving Akihiro a shaking mess, cursing the fiend to hell.  
What the hell had he meant about the extent of Rin's mothers' condition? Was he even referring to that?  
Moreover, what on earth did he want to work at his father's hospital for?  
And his command to not touch Rin – who the hell was he, her life-long guardian? No one could have such authority over another.  
Not even a demon.  
A human was unique in the fact they were blessed with as much freedom of choice as their circumstances allowed. Not even a spirit could direct their immediate decisions in life.  
That spawn of hell was delusional as he was frightening – and Akihiro would not promise to not touch Rin.

The rest of the meal seemed to pass without incident – Kohaku did as Rin had hoped and kept the mood upbeat, but when the two men came back from the bathroom, the atmosphere seemed to have become pregnant with some kind of animosity.  
Rin looked with a slight frown at her companion then to Hakai, who to her surprise had his gaze on her. She quickly looked away, her heart uncomfortably rising in speed for a few moments.

There had to be a way to get Hakai to focus on his dinner partner more, she couldn't stand seeing Ayami sitting there, ignored.

'Aya-chan, I still need to pay you back for the homework you gave me last week. I would never have got it in on time without you'

'For once Ayami put the right answers' of course Kohaku had to ruin it, and Rin sent him a very quick warning glance. That boy had to understand she was trying to hype up their friend!

'You don't need to pay me back Rin-chan' Ayami smiled 'isn't the saying – monkey bars and slides?'

Rin narrowed her eyes at Ayami for a second before saying slowly 'do you mean – swings and roundabouts?'

'That's it!' Ayami laughed 'I've been saying it wrong for so long. Hakai-kun, do you know what it means?'

Sesshomaru didn't deign to answer.

'It means what goes around comes around, Ayami-san' Akihiro stepped in 'so you said it within the correct context'

He tried to hide how terrified he was in his tone of voice, by anxiously jiggling his legs under the table. His mind was bent on how to disrupt the arrogance of the demon. What would happen, he wondered, if he brought up a discussion of Latin words, or Christianity, to frighten the creature? He would have to try and see how he could twist the discussion to suit his test.

'Ayami needs some kind of thesaurus and dictionary combination to carry with her at all times' Kohaku stated 'that way she wouldn't mess up basic phrases'

'Does Ayami-san know any other languages?' Akihiro tried.

'I don't need a dictionary, idiot' Ayami replied tersely to Kohaku before she tilted her head and thought for a moment about the college student's question.

'_Croissant_ is a French word, isn't it?' She asked.

'It is! What about any old languages – like Hebrew or Latin?' Akihiro inquired further, hoping it didn't seem too strange.

Ayami screwed up her nose. 'Not at all' she replied.

'Do you know them, Akihiro-kun?' Rin asked him 'I suppose as a science student, you'd know quite a bit of Latin!'

'I do, as a matter of fact' he smiled at Rin, glad that he had an opening.

'Oh, cool! Could you say a sentence? I love hearing other languages'

Akihiro slanted his gaze toward Hakai as he said;

'_Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia._'

'Wow, that sounds pretty awesome' Kohaku avowed. 'What does it mean?'

Akihiro had locked eyes with the demon, and he watched with horror as the creature's gaze danced with an evil mirth as though it immediately recognised the incantation, and was merely mocking it, rather than fleeing as it should have.

'It's the beginning of an ancient spell' Hakai interjected, speaking properly for the first time that night. He looked from Kohaku back to the student, one side of his mouth quirked in a humourless smile.  
'It's an ineffective and foolish tool used by humans to try and exorcise demons'

Akihiro cleared his throat rather harshly.  
'It is actually quite effective' he counter-acted the fiend 'and is actually still used by the Catholic church now' his eyes could not maintain the gaze of the hell-spawn, shaken as to why the chant did not affect it in any way whatsoever.

'Damn' Kohaku nodded 'sounds heavy. I'm surprised Rin's still here' he said cheekily 'she's a bit of a demon'

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, the irony of it not lost on either him or Akihiro; the latter laughed uneasily.

'I'd love to memorise the whole thing' he said 'but it is very long'

'No doubt' Kohaku agreed 'but I don't see why it could come in handy. Demons aren't real, after all'

'You don't think so?' Ayami looked at her friend wide-eyed. 'I swear I've seen dark shapes in the night before. In fact, there was a very large strange creature that I'm sure I didn't imagine the other night, and it looked like something I'd never seen before'

Sesshomaru's gold eyes focused on Ayami in sharp interest for some moments, and the girl blushed at his regard.

'That's because you're a nut case' Kohaku poked his tongue out at her 'and anyway, if demons were real, I'd be pursuing my ultimate dream of being a Demon Slayer'

Rin chuckled, looking at him.  
'You can't even hold a pencil long enough to write notes at school let alone a weapon'

'Hey, my muscles are huge!' Kohaku flexed his arms like a wrestler 'see? I'd be able to kill a hundred demons at once'

Sesshomaru pondered Ayami's statement for a few moments, but he did not put much weight to the words of an air-head like her. He raised a sardonic dark brow at Kohaku.  
The only demon Rin's friend would be killing, if any at all, would be along the lines of Jaken's great grandparents – who were by now so old that slaying them would be the equivalent of knocking over a couple of old chairs.

'Why do you not believe in demons, Kohaku-kun?' Akihiro asked him.

'Well – if they existed, don't you think we'd kind of know about it? All the bloodshed and all.'

Akihiro glanced at Hakai, who seemed to be highly uninterested in the conversation.

'Don't you think' Akihiro remarked 'that all our mythology, and all the wars that we've had, could've been caused by demons?'

Kohaku shrugged 'maybe. But mythology is as close to fantasy as a sword is to a dagger. I wouldn't believe it'

'What do you think, Hakai-kun?' Ayami asked her dinner partner, feeling encouraged by the direct look he'd just given her.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly, leaning back in his chair, pinning his gaze on Akihiro.

'They exist all right' he said lightly 'I mean, I am one'

Ayami laughed, and Rin and Kohaku raised their eyebrows at each other. At least the guy knew what a prick he was, Rin thought, and she knew her best friend was thinking the same thing.

But Akihiro had gone strangely silent and still, just for a moment, before laughing.

'So, he's saying he doesn't believe in them' the student affirmed to Ayami 'his humour must be irony'

'Oh no' Sesshomaru leaned forward just as Akihiro did. 'My humour involves making others uncomfortable, and watching them squirm'

Rin looked curiously at Hakai, wishing he'd scram and stop saying weird things. She felt Akihiro stiffen each time the Person said something, and she didn't like how he was making the lovely student uneasy.

'Hakai-kun, that's mean!' Ayami laughed uncertainly 'what do you think my sort of humour is?'

Sesshomaru looked at his dinner partner, annoyed by her attention.  
'Making yourself sound senseless' he remarked tersely, to which Rin frowned in earnest.

Rin said quickly 'Aya-chan, don't listen to him. Your humour is usually sarcasm' but Ayami was looking rather downcast.  
Curse that Person! Rin didn't care how 'selfless' he had first appeared in agreeing to take Ayami out, he had no reason to say something so rude. She had evidently been wrong in convincing her friend to take Hakai out and she felt very remorseful; she would certainly have to apologise later. This was not on!

'It's ok, Rin-chan' Ayami managed to smile again 'I guess plenty of people get a laugh out of how stupid I am' she giggled, but Rin saw how her brow was slightly knit, and her anger toward Hakai bubbled to the surface again.

'Hakai-kun's sense of humour really is to make others uneasy' Kohaku said sarcastically 'at least Ayami's is harmless'

Akihiro decided to order a round of drinks for everyone to break the building awkwardness, as well as wondering how alcohol would affect a demon.

He'd already noted how Hakai seemed unusually still for a mortal – one moment he would be sitting without even seeming to breath, and the next, he moved so sinuously that it seemed he had the elegance of a dancer.  
His eyes were shifty and ever-changing, like a flame of fire always flickering, yet there sat behind his expression what Akihiro could only describe to himself an untapped well of deep wisdom.  
The spirit seemed to know more than he did about Rin's mothers' condition – and that had to be because of its supernatural nature. He dearly wished to know why Hakai wished to be employed at his father's hospital.  
Did he have plans to heal or hinder Mrs Urihara's condition? Akihiro still had no real idea of the demon's intentions towards Rin, and so he couldn't deduce which it might be.  
Either way, it was a hell of a lot of effort for him to go to.  
What he did know was if he didn't get the infernal creature a position there, that he would be dead meat.

The student further observed that Hakai's conversation was that of an annoyed intellectual – among company he was far above and was bored by – apart from it seemed Rin, who seemed to take much of its attention.

Akihiro wondered again why the evil spirit was so focused on the girl. Sure, she was attractive, but not strikingly beautiful or outstanding – perhaps there was something beyond human sight that enticed it to her?

It's lack of reaction to the spell seemed extremely curious. For a low demon, it surely should have at least shown a slight reaction. He had to see if alcohol might take down any inhibitions it may have, and perhaps even bring up the name of Yeshua, Jesus, the son of the Judean God as it was universally known that such a name held great power over malevolent beings.

After a few rounds of drinks, the most affected was Kohaku, and next to him – Rin. Ayami held hers surprisingly well, but not as well as Akihiro – and no one as well as Hakai.

In fact, it might have been said that alcohol did not affect the creature in any way. Akihiro looked with curiosity at the gold-eyed demon, wondering that perhaps due to entirely different physiologies, alcoholic substances had no affect on a spirit even in human form.

Currently, Kohaku and Rin were having some form of argument and Ayami was trying to get Hakai's attention.

'No, you won't!' Rin was saying with emphasis, waving a kebab in Kohaku's face.

'Yes, I will! It can't be that hard' Kohaku retorted, swilling his glass bottle of alcohol.

'I don't even know where he lives. You can't'

'Look, he's in the farm land somewhere, right? So, I go to farm land and find 'im' Kohaku hiccupped.

Evidently, Kohaku was threatening to go and find Shippo for Rin.

'You can't just – there's no generic 'farm land' where all the farm people live, Kohaku' Rin exclaimed to him, putting her head in her hands.

'Hakai-kun, you have a brother, don't you?' Ayami gazed up at the handsome boy.

'I do' he replied, his eyes on Rin.

'Rin-chan has one, but she hasn't seen him for a long time' she said, 'do you love your brother?'

Sesshomaru had long wished to leave, but he had been finding slight entertainment in watching Akihiro squirm, and listening to Rin. As to Ayami's question – whether he loved his brother – his mind gave him an unwelcome image of Inuyasha, and he remembered that impudent pup's attempts at conversation with him when they were younger.

'No' he answered.

'Oh' Ayami looked down 'I guess we can't all love our family' she mused 'but that's a shame'

'Ayami-chan loves her family so much that she cooks for them every day' Rin interjected, 'and she takes her younger siblings to all their activities outside of class, as well as takes them shopping and buys them their favourite snacks – ' in her tipsy mind, Rin was determined to throw in Hakai's face what he'd insulted earlier. She was going to make sure he paid for hurting her Aya-chan.

'No she doesn't' Kohaku groaned 'she doesn't even earn any money'

Rin glared at Kohaku 'she gets an allowance!'

Ayami was laughing with slight embarrassment 'You guys should focus on talking about farms and stuff' she giggled 'Rin-chan, what time are you leaving anyway? It's already 10 o'clock'

Rin looked at Akihiro 'what time is Okasan leaving?'

'She'll be flown out at 9am' he said 'so you'll probably want to take the 6am train'

Rin groaned, panic settling in the pit of her stomach 'I better get going then'

'Let me drive you home' Akihiro offered, but he met such a look from Hakai that he scratched his head 'ugh, actually I forgot that I needed to – see my mum, who lives around here'

Rin looked confused but nodded 'that's ok, I can't keep taking advantage of your kindness! I'll just take the bus as usual' she smiled at Ayami 'thanks so much for coming Aya-chan – I will message you later' Rin stood, ensuring to make no eye contact with Hakai again. Too often that evening had she found her eyes stray across to him, only to find herself looking in to his gold-flecked gaze. It caused her such discomfort, and added to her anger towards his treatment of her Ayami, Rin was happy to see the back of him.  
'I better give you all a hug before I go' Rin said, slightly unsteady on her feet, and everyone else stood as well, ready to go.

'See ya Rin' Kohaku gave his friend a one-armed hug, wishing her luck and to let him know everything that happened, in case he could be of any help.

'Thank you Kohaku-kun' Rin sighed, before hugging Ayami.

'I'll see you in Tokyo?' Rin looked up at Akihiro, who met her gaze after he looked away from Hakai.

'Probably' he said 'but I can't promise. I need to finish up a few things here first'

'Ok, well' Rin went in to hug Akihiro 'just in case I don't see you, thanks so much for all your help'

Akihiro accepted the hug with a stunned expression, and he dared to look at the demon. He made sure to only pat Rin on the shoulder in return lest he be choked to death.

Saying good bye again, Rin left the restaurant, her avoidance of Hakai obvious. She glad to be away from the weird atmosphere that had existed between Hakai and Akihiro.  
Of course, the stick-in-the-mud guy had sat there saying almost all evening except for a few choice remarks that had only served to anger her and hurt Ayami.

When Rin left, Akihiro nodded as the demon took his leave as well. He knew that the creature had not wanted him driving Rin anywhere at all, so he had made up the story about his mum, the detestation in his heart toward the creature no slight emotion.

Ayami and Kohaku chatted with the student for a little bit before they all parted ways; Ayami tried to not feel too hurt that Hakai had left her without so much as a word.

Rin felt a little sobered by the night time air, but it was nothing compared to the sense of worry that had been sitting at the back of her mind during dinner, that now came crashing to the forefront of her mind again as she made her way back to her empty house. Okasan would not be there for the first time in a very long time, and Rin felt her heart squeeze with fear.  
Though Akihiro had assured her the problem was not dire, something in her soul felt uneasy, and Rin didn't know why.  
She turned down a quiet street to make her way to the bus stop, the silence loud in her ears.  
It was with no little shock that Rin felt someone grab her arm.

Suddenly her wide gaze encountered blazing – _golden_? eyes.

'H-Hakai – where's Ayami - ?' Rin looked past his shoulder for her friend but saw no one.

Sesshomaru was beyond listening to the girl. He had watched her all night, her little quips and compliments towards Akihiro, her laughter at Kohaku's jokes, her encouragement of Ayami. Yet not one word or smile had she sent his way, save a few glances that held nothing but coldness.

'You didn't say goodbye to _me'_ he spoke roughly.

Rin looked back up at him with shock '_what_?' she whispered, unable to keep up with what was happening as it was all so fast, and he looked so mad.

'_Why won't you see me_?' his anger boiled over.

Rin felt scared, remembering his fingers that had cut off the breath from her lungs – his rage contorted face – yet now he appeared even more upset, the fury combined with a pain that she could not comprehend.

'G-get your _hands off me_!' Rin wriggled under his grasp, as his hands held her shoulders tightly. She couldn't keep looking in to his molten amber eyes, so her gaze dropped to his chest, and she tried to push him away. But her small hands met muscles of steel, and she felt his fingers grasp her chin.

'You can't even stand to look at me' he said with low disgust 'little Rin thinks I am not worth her time, or her attention'

She grasped his wrist, trying to pull his hand away, but instead she found both her hands caught in his other one.

'It's useless' he growled 'to think you can fight me. _Look at me_!' He commanded with such authority that Rin's dark gaze flew to his and she was taken aback by the piercing yellow shade of them.

'I will _make_ you see me' and before Rin could catch her next breath, she found her lips were caught prisoner by Hakai's persistent mouth – her body immediately caused a sensation of burning tingles as his tongue licked along her bottom lip, forcing her mouth open; that same hot sense of burning at her core awakened as his tongue went inside her, forcing her head back; his hands were in her hair, pulling her head to him, his lips slanted against hers, making it feel as though he was bruising her so rough was he, and she heard him groan with guttural pleasure against her skin.

Sesshomaru had not been able to think straight when he watched Rin embrace Akihiro, then not even glance at him. He could not allow her to run away.  
He had followed her immediately, killing one or two parasites that had spawned in her wake, before catching up to Rin and taking no time to swing her around to face him.

He had not planned to kiss her, or even so much as touch her – why would he debase himself by forcing a human to pay him attention, as though he were a lovesick puppy of no worth except for his desire's touch?

Yet his anger – his instinct - had taken over, and when his lips met hers, she tasted so basally wonderful that he growled with his beast's voice, unable to stop his hands from grasping her full round breasts insistently, his fingers in a frenzy to grasp her soft moaning throat, her shaking shoulders – anything that would give him contact with her body.

Her musky scent flooded his nostrils with such heaviness that he snarled as he ruthlessly stole her breath with hot kisses so passionate that the girl's body was almost limp against him. The Demon's lips trailed along her jaw, down to the nape of her neck, biting and sucking there until she cried out.

Rin's senses had been taken hostage as Hakai forced himself on her, and she gasped as his hot hands urgently cupped her breasts, expertly rubbing over her nipples with incessant circles, causing such wetness to flow between her legs that she burned with shame.  
Yet his scorching tongue tasted like sex, and his lips pulled at hers as she was taken over by desire, sucking them so they became swollen, his hot-breathed moans sending bolts of hunger throughout her entire being, her pussy throbbing painfully.

When he pulled back, Rin was so dazed and dishevelled that she could only look with lust-hooded eyes up at him.

That expression made Sesshomaru want to fuck her then and there, but something held him back though his erection almost burst through his jeans.

'_That's how you say goodbye to me'_ he said thickly, his voice cracking with lust.

Rin's inner emergency siren seemed to just come on, spurred in to action by her brain remembering that she hated Hakai – that he had just _ravished_ her! In a side street, without her permission, when her beautiful friend Ayami liked him, and he had insulted her!

Wiping her trembling hand roughly against her lips, shivering uncontrollably, Rin's look of desire passed quickly, and her dark eyes flashed with a dangerous rage.  
She was so angry, that most words and phrases left her; her very soul was repulsed to the maximum height.

She actually spat on the ground in front of his feet and took a step forward.  
Raising her hand, Rin hit him, very hard, across the face, before pinning him with a glare so toxic that even the Demon did not react.

She turned and walked away.  
The parasites that spawned after her had grown in size, almost to the height of Rin at about five feet, and the demon's laboured husky breathing became ragged. His fists were so balled up that the claws pierced his skin, causing him to bleed.  
He needed to fuck that wench senseless.  
But he could not.

Noiselessly springing to action he sunk his talons in to the first critter, and it took more than a few slashes to kill it this time.  
He regained near to his full form after only the first kill, and he took out his rage-fueled lust on the rest of the vermin until Rin made it home that night, his red eyes bent on her shaking and crying form, cursing fluently as he fought mortally with his beast.


	17. Apparition

Rin burst through her front door, wiping obsessively at her mouth to rid her lips of his scent and taste, burning up with disgust and shame, tears coursing down her flushed cheeks.  
How had she let that happen?  
How had that ghastly predator so easily over-powered her and caused her to feel things no self-respecting woman should feel?  
No one taken advantage of should then desire their attacker to keep overwhelming them.  
Sick with the knowledge of her mother's state, and what had just happened, she fell into her Okasan's bed and cried herself to sleep, beyond troubled that a deep throbbing remained persistent in her innermost core at the memory of Hakai's harsh hungry lips demanding her own submission.

She slept poorly that night, seemingly haunted by a spectre of lust that had awakened within her. But, even more curious, even more mysterious – Rin's subconscious mind took her travelling to a time she did not know of.

There; she was surrounded by forests – great ancient trees long gone in the modern landscape she now lived in. Through thick mists she saw a figure ahead of her, - he was either very tall, or she was very short; perhaps both.

This figure had sweeping long white hair that reached down to his lower legs; the long slim muscular limbs encased elegantly in a kimono of a style centuries old. Even from the back, this person was incredibly beautiful, and he seemed to be in command of a cold strength and power that made a mockery of any other creature.  
Rin appeared to follow this man or creature through these woods in her dream, and such a sense of wonder and love filled her as she stared at the being that she cried.  
The white beacon of a powerful existence that she trailed stopped and turned to face her, but his face was glowing so brightly she could not make out a single feature – and a loud ringing noise intruded her ethereal vision to pull her back to the present rudely, reminding her of the journey she had to now undertake.

The abasement and filthiness she had felt after Hakai's kissing and groping was almost replaced with the beautiful dream she had just had; followed by fear and uncertainty.

Rin had never been kissed before, let alone with such passion and intensity; she went a deep red remembering how he had massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples till they became long and hard; - her chest burned with the heat of the memory and a warmth pooled between her legs.  
Hakai had stolen her first kiss in such a lewd and lustful way without permission - and Rin suddenly wished that it had been the calm and beautiful creature in her dream who had kissed her, who had given her such an overwhelming sense of love and security; not the arrogant and murderous new student.

Readying herself hastily, Rin packed some essentials in a backpack, throwing on a skirt, shirt and jacket, before rushing out of the house, ensuring everything was well locked up, and the cash in the safe was in her purse.

It was cold in the early hours of the morning, and still dark, the stars the brightest before the first light of dawn. The bus would take her to the train station forty minutes away, then she would board the train for Tokyo. Rin prayed under her breath for Okasan's safety – hoping that the abuse she had suffered last night would quickly be erased from her mind so she could focus on her mother.

If only Shippo were with her for company and encouragement – she would dearly love another family member to be there with her.

Little did she know, her assailant from last night followed her noiselessly from behind, keeping the demons of the dark from attacking her as she made her way to the bus stop.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

'About my earlier request, I have some things to add. You'll make sure my work given to the hospital is not paid in wages, but pays off Mrs. Urihara's hospital bills'

Akihiro looked up in wide eyed odium as Hakai was before him.  
The college student had made his way home from the dinner with Rin, her friends and the fearsome demon when he was faced with the very thing he dreaded, standing right by his door. How had he known where he lived - ?  
The creature had given no opening remark – but had appeared before him in the quiet hallway as Akihiro went to open the lock to his apartment door, only alerting him to his presence with the above abrupt remark spoken with a voice so deep and chilling that Akihiro froze.  
It was not only the fiend's voice that arrested his attention, but very soon everything else about the evil spirit.

'Y-you're – h-_hair _– _claws_ – _eyes_ \- !' Akihiro pointed a shaking finger at the demon, his horror and mortal fear choking him up at what he saw with his own eyes.

For instead of a youthful adolescent schoolboy called Hakai, Akihiro saw something entirely different.  
The face held the same set of features, but it was greatly enhanced; more refined, calm, mature.  
The eyes blazed a burning amber gold, as though set alight by an inner furnace; he was taller, his hair like a silken blanket of woven moonlight.  
The claws like small daggers glinted on the tips of his long fingers, he had strange markings on his face – tattoos or birth marks of some kind. He wore the same clothes as earlier, but the student knew he was looking upon a truer form than he had yet.  
Akihiro fell to his knees.

Sesshomaru's fingers ran through his long hair nonchalantly, his claws glinting under the fluorescence of the complex ceiling. After slaying so many beasts to protect Rin, the Dog Demon's form had maintained itself for longer even after the killings.  
He was leaning against the wall, waiting for the boy to show up; the demon had just ensured Rin was home safe, and he had calmed down by some degree, before appearing in Akihiro's quarters within a flash of time.

'Get up' the Demon Lord ordered, nonetheless pleased that the weasel of a human had realised some of the extent of his being. The Lord of the future West was no one to trifle with.

Akihiro with great effort raised himself to his feet; the young man had immediately realised that this spirit was no one to take lightly, and he could not speak offensively to it. His appearance now reinforced even more strongly his supernatural origins; Akihiro had not seen such beauty on earth.  
'You are – no ordinary – demon' the medical student spoke in shaken tones, his voice greatly altered.

'You will know about me in the future, but this is immaterial for now. You will do as I say' Sesshomaru's voice cut like ice; his demeanour toward Akihiro changed in his truer form – he was not prey to the pettier passions and turns of phrase as in the human form.

'Of course,' Akihiro bowed; he recognised a timeless power in the demon's voice that the student had not before heard, the creature spoke as one who was above any jealousy or rage unless stirred or provoked over time to a well-earned wrath.  
This being was truly _powerful_, far more than Akihiro had initially thought.

'You will give me a position in the Cancer research institute attached to your father's hospital.'

'W-what? But you need to have completed a decade's study at least to - '

But Akihiro's stumbled phrasing was interrupted with a wave of the beast's hand.

'I have lived for over five hundred years. I could contribute such technology to your _so_ advanced medical team that they'd not even be able to comprehend the algorithms I know' the great Yokai countered taciturnly.

Akihiro had to lean himself against the wall for support.

'_Half a millenia_ – ' he shook his head in utter disbelief '_who are you_?'

Sesshomaru did not deign to alleviate the stress of revelation that Akihiro was suffering.

'And one last thing. Mention a word of any of this to anyone and I'll destroy you'

'My Lord' Akihiro stuttered, feeling such an honorific was only natural for such a god-like being.  
'I will do as you say. May you listen to some questions I have? I won't take long' the student dared not look up to gauge the demon's reactions.

'I permit one but I promise no reply' was the freezing response.

Akihiro battled for which singular question he wished most to ask; but not wanting to look up to find the apparition gone, his mouth blurted out before his mind agreed;

'Why does such a high demon wish to help an ailing mother of an unremarkable girl?'

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed slightly, his still gaze on Akihiro's bowed head as the man refused to look up at him.

'I am repaying a debt' was his enigmatic response.

Just as the medical student looked up, he found that the space the striking spirit had occupied was now utterly empty, and he fell to his hands and knees on the ground, his soul drained as though the creature had possessed such life force that he couldn't stand to save himself.

~!~!~!~!

For Sesshomaru had only been re-gifted his memory after he had kissed Rin, and the dream that the girl had experienced that night was no coincidence.

~!~!~!~!

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry just a short update in between work trips! I have so many plans for this fic I am so excited._


End file.
